Her Scent
by Lexy4KagInu
Summary: Whoever she is, that woman's scent alone drives me insane. I'm dying to see what she looks and FEELS like. I pounded my body harshly against the metal door, slowly breaking the frame. When I finally get to her, she's MINE! Patients from Inuyasha's POV.
1. Released

**Her Scent**

**Chapter 1**

_**Summary: **__Whoever she is, that woman's scent alone drives me insane. I'm dying to see what she looks and _feels_ like. I pounded my body harshly against the metal door, slowly breaking the frame. When I finally get to her, she's _mine. _**Patients is a Virtue **__from Inuyasha's point of view._

**  
Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha... blah blah blah.**  
**

**Note: **Because this is from Inuyasha's perspective, things are going to be a lot different with the certain parts of the story. _Inuyasha's mind is __**much more **__graphic than Kagome's_. If you don't know what I mean, you will when you read it.

* * *

I sighed and rolled over on my small bed, kicking my feet to fall asleep faster. The sound of the fucker's voice just grinded my gears. He was one of the only men allowed to come and see me. With me being the in the basement, I wasn't allowed to be tended to by female patients, which really sucked because the uniforms were just great on them all. I've only seen few females working here, but that was long ago, when I was considered_ safe _enough to be on the higher levels of the building.

A lot of horrible incidents put me in this hell hole, but I'd rather not think about it because I'd go crazy and need _another _shot. I kind of wish they'd give me a shot though. I haven't slept in seventeen hours. I stared at the clock on the wall across from my bed, counting. It was almost 6 am. Without that clock, I wouldn't even know when day and night were, because there were no windows in my room.

Then again, I should try to stay awake. I would have to wake up at seven anyway, to eat the nasty _Hershey squirt from a can bullshit _that they call "soup for breakfast." The first few times they tried to give me that bullshit, I slapped it down on the floor and grabbed the nurse's face, literally making her lick it off the floor. That was one of the screw-ups I made to get me put in the basement.

If you're wondering why it's such a big deal to be in the basement, it's because I'm only a couple more slip-ups away from getting the death penalty. I'm considered one of the most dangerous patients in the building. I usually rolled my eyes at the comment, because I'm _the_ most dangerous patient in the building. No body could ever strip me of that title. I'd make sure of that.

Another reason to stay awake during this time was because almost every morning at approximately seven-thirty, a wonderful scent would fill the building. It would overpower any other stench that I came across. It was, by far, the most amazing thing I've ever smelled in my entire life. Nothing could ever compare to the sweet aroma. And it wasn't even perfume or shampoo. It was a natural, human scent. I didn't know who she was or what she looked like, but her scent and her voice were the only things keeping me alive.

I could've easily killed myself long ago, being bored and suffering for five whole years. But then that woman started working here and everything changed. I absolutely _refused_ to let myself fall asleep during her shift. Her scent was out of this world, and her voice was so sweet and gentle, as if she were talking to a baby. Her voice was like singing. I always listened to her breathing and speaking, which she only did if someone spoke directly to her. I could tell she was shy. And she sounded very young, maybe only 19 or 20.

I'll never forget the first time I got a whiff of her and heard her voice. It was almost a year ago. I was asleep when she walked into the building. She opened the door and walked to the front desk. I awoke then, her scent hit me like a fist. She stood at the counter for a moment, perhaps waiting for a receptionist to speak to. I heard footsteps approach the counter.

"Hello, Miss. How may I help you?" It was that fucker, Hojo.

She sounded very shy. "H-hi. I'm looking for a job and I couldn't help but notice your "help wanted" sign out there. I'd like to pick up an application, please?" her voice sounded more appealing than a baby's laughter.

"Very well, Miss. Just fill it out and bring it in whenever you're ready, then we can schedule an interview."

"May I ask what positions are open?" I was sitting up at this point, listening to her appealing voice and inhaling her scent like a joint.

"Well, we have a spot open for a receptionist, and we could use a couple nurses. Medical school isn't exactly required to become a nurse though."

"That's perfect. I'm in medical school right now."

"That's nice to hear."

I tuned Hojo out. I didn't really care about the conversation. I just wanted to hear her voice. She came back about a week later and had her interview a couple days after that. I actually listened to part conversation this time, wanting to know about her.

"So, tell me a little about yourself." Hojo started. It sounded like they were in his office.

She hesitated. "Well, my name is Kagome Higurashi—"

I never forgot that name.

"—and I'm 21 years old. I'm currently in medical school..." she trailed off. She must've been bad at talking about herself.

"Do you have any experience in working with people? For example, have you ever taken care of someone or provided public service?"

She hesitated again. "Well, I used to babysit when I was younger, and I worked in a grocery store for about seven months when I was a teenager." She was definitely bad at talking about herself. And in my opinion, her answers were stupid. But her voice was so nice and I'd bet she was cute.

Back to the present, I stood up not wanting to fall asleep. I just needed to pace to stay awake. It was annoying how I could barley sleep during the night, but I had to fight sleep off when she was here. I'd have to start falling asleep when she goes home. But she was here very late today for some reason. She usually went home around evening hours like five or six. I could swear I came when she opened the door, the wind blowing her scent all over the place, so orgasmic.

She didn't speak to anyone today except her patients. But I couldn't understand what she was saying. All that came out was a bunch of foreign shit that I didn't understand. It's not Japanese or English, because those are the only languages I know. It was some gibberish bullshit. And the male she spoke to replied in the same gibberish. When I heard "I love you" came out of her mouth, I was a little shocked. Was she hooking up with whoever the hell that was? He replied and I felt my blood boil. Lucky shit. At least he got to see her and talk to her. Then again, who wants to be with a psycho?

When she was called to the main office about a phone call or some shit, I began to think. To plan an escape. I'm most likely strong enough to break through that door, even if it is made of metal. I could break out, kill everyone in the building, and run off with the girl and fuck her dry... if she was young and pretty. If not, I'd just tie her down and spend the rest of my life getting high off her scent.

"Why don't you leave now, Kagome. Your shift is just about over." It was Hojo's voice. I was a little disappointed. Sure she was working later than usual, but why did she have to leave now? She thanked him and it was silent for a moment before she spoke again.

"What's the matter, Hojo?" she asked. What was the jerk-off doing now?

"Nothing really." My ass. "What are you doing tomorrow night? I know you're usually alone on Fridays but I wanted to know if you'd wanna catch a movie or something?" I was hoping she'd say no. I stopped moving completely, waiting for her response.

"Sure. I could use some real social time with another person instead of Buyo." I blanked. Why would she say yes to him? That gay fucker... that... stupid chickenshit! He was going to pay for stealing my desired prize! Now they're _dating_. Bitch. Whatever. That's why she's not going home alone tomorrow. I lay down and put my arms behind my head. I could really use some sleep now.

The moment she walked out the door, I fell asleep. In my dream, I saw a beautiful face. A painfully beautiful face... my mother. My mother and then an extremely sweet melody playing to her face. She was smiling at me like she used to when I was young. Then I heard a voice telling me it was okay. That what was okay? And it wasn't just any voice. It was the beautiful voice of that girl... Kagome.

* * *

I guess I was more tired than I thought, because I didn't wake up until I smelled that wench's scent, very close to me. My eyes snapped open and I looked around. She wasn't on this floor, but she was on the one above it. I smelled her and I smelled very sweetly cooked dough. Doughnuts? She was eating doughnuts in the monitor room.

She was so close, so very close. All I had to do was break out of this room and run up to the monitor room, scoop her up and run away. I stretched and stood, walking slowly towards the door. I ran my hand up and down the metal, trying to feel how powerful it could be. I pulled my hand back and punched the door, pleased with how much it trembled, but it only made a small dent. I would have to use more force.

I knew the doors could only open from the outside but I turned the knob anyway, just to see what would happen. It didn't budge, so I threw my whole body against the door. The bang was loud, but I didn't care. I could only think about that woman. Whoever she is, that woman's scent alone drives me insane. I'm dying to see what she looks and_ feels _like. I pounded my body harshly against the metal door, slowly breaking the frame. My body weight certainly worked, because the hinges were squeaking now from growing weak.

"There's some suspicious activity going on in the basement." It was Kagome, and I stopped as soon as I heard her wonderful voice. She must've been watching. She saw the door trembling. Great. Now a guard is gonna come down and scold me. I thought the idea was pretty funny, so I slammed into the door a couple more times. I stopped when I heard a guard approaching, checking all of the rooms before mine.

When the guard opened my door, I was sitting on the bed, playing innocent. He scowled at me. "What the fuck are you doing in here, Takahashi? Up to no good again?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I replied in the same tone. He growled under his breath and walked towards me.

"If you try anything funny, I'll beat you to a fucking pulp, and I don't need my weapons to do it." he said, his face turned red. I was getting angry too, because I hated anyone who thought they could over power me.

"Oh really? Because I can beat you to a pulp without weapons too." And with that, I scratched the side of his face with my blade-like finger nails and grabbed him by his neck, and hauled him out of the room and his body hit the wall with a loud bang. I was pleased. I hadn't lost my strength. If he were still alive, I would've thanked him for leaving the door open.

Without hesitation, I ran up to the next floor where the girl was, when I heard people upstairs yelling to investigate the basement. Fine then. I'd have to get ther girl later. For now, I had to kill anyone else who could get in my way.

But when I ran past the room she was in, I almost stopped and turned around. I felt myself start to harden, but now wasn't the time to get horny. I'd definitely be back for her. I ran up the steps to the next floor where there were about seven guards coming at me. I smelled the girl's scent moving down that hall, to the bathroom on that floor. She'd better stay in there, too. I don't think she'd want to see what was about to happen to all these guards. It didn't take long for me to kill seven people. Then an alarm went off: "Attention, a patient is on the loose. We need all the security guards to lock the patient doors and search the building."

Too bad that wasn't going to happen. I was about to kill all of the guards, but I didn't intend to kill any patients. When I finished off those few guards, I ran back downstairs to the bathroom but there were more fucking guards after me already.

"There he is! Get him!" a chubby man yelled. Kagome would have to wait. But before they got to me, I locked the bathroom door so she couldn't escape. I growled when one of them tried to hit me with a night stick, and I grabbed his arm, shifting his body weight behind me, pleased at the sickening crack that I heard when his arm broke. I clawed at the others the came towards me and ran back downstairs.

It seemed like a million guards were coming for me at once, because I was non-stop killing by this point. And Kagome was calling for help by this point, too. When there were finally no more guards, I walked up to the next floor, the one that was filled with the amazing scent of Kagome and blood. She must've heard me, because she knocked on the door. "Hello? Can anyone hear me?" she called desperately. Her voice sounded even sweeter up close and in an echoing room... so orgasmic. I almost smiled.

I increased my pace a bit then stopped, teasing her. She sighed in irritation and she spoke again. "Can you hear me?" Ah, so she knew I was out here, and better yet, her voice was directed at me. I growled in pleasure, but it came out a bit too rough. She must've heard me, because she ran into a stall and locked the door. I guess I had my fun for the day. Now, to get the girl. I burst through the door and walked to the first stall then stopped. The scent was unimaginably delightful. I pushed the door open, eager to smell her up close, but she wasn't there. I pushed the second one open and she wasn't in that one, either.

When I tried the third door, it was locked. The metal on this door was just pathetically weak, so I wrapped my arms around the door and jerked it off, throwing it randomly. I saw a blur of white crawling into the next stall pretty damn quick. I opened that door moving to grab her but her foot skit off my hand, almost getting my balls, so I moved away on instinct. But this only made me more aroused. She feared me. This fact made me want to smile.

Then I just saw a wave of black hair moving past me, running. I ran after her. When I finally get to her, she's_ mine_. Nothing is gonna distract me now. How could she think she could outrun _me_?! She stopped in her tracks at the dead end and turned around to face at me.

And that was the first time I saw her. I could swear my heart stopped at that point.

She was absolutely _gorgeous_. I couldn't think of any way to describe how beautiful she was. Even though her face was crossed with pure fear, she was a thousand times more beautiful than my mother or any other supermodel on the planet. How could such beauty even exists?! Her skin was very pale and she was short and petite like any other Japanese woman, but she was better. She had huge, blackish brown eyes (or maybe her eyes were just wide from fear) and a cute little nose and full lips with that luscious heart-shaped curve. Her hair was very long—not as long as mine, which was at the back of my knees—and black, very shiny and beautiful. She had long eyelashes and perfectly angled eyebrows. It was the face of an angel.

With my advanced eyes, I was able to able to make out all of those details in half a second, because as soon as she turned around and I saw her face, I rammed into her. I grabbed her and threw her into the wall. I kept staring at her face, so glad that I finally found her, so fascinated by her beauty. She looked back at me, but with terror in her deep chocolate eyes. I felt her throat constricting under my hand, as if she were trying to say something.

"What do you want?" she asked weakly, not her normal voice. She closed her eyes then, and I took this time to catalog other parts of her body. She had a very impressive rack and she was thin, her hips were curvy and her legs seemed long and slender under her white sweat pants. I definitely wanted to fuck her. Really bad. When I looked back at her, her eyes were open again, in shock.

I answered her question with the truth. "You're flesh." Now it seemed like she was taking in my appearance. She looked me up and down for a moment.

Then she tried to scream. I found this to be funny, but I didn't want her to see me smile. "My f-f-flesh?" her voice sounded terrible. Maybe flesh was the wrong word.

"Or you could say your body." I said quietly. Her eyes widened in understanding. She tried to back up and gulped. I loosened my hold on her neck a bit so she could breathe, but pressed my body against hers to make escape impossible and put my face in her neck, breathing in her wonderful scent. I wanted to cum all over her at this point. Release was exactly what I needed right now. I gently ran the tip of my nose along her cheek, loving how soft and smooth her skin was. I looked back at her, she was staring at me questionably. I couldn't help looking back at her breasts. They looked like they were too big for that pathetic shirt she wore. I wanted to rip it off her but I heard footsteps and my head jerked in the direction they came from.

I really hated making split-second decisions but this was an emergency. I dragged her into the room with the monitors and pushed her against the wall, jamming a night stick in the door handles. She didn't move when I looked back at her so I pushed the desk into the door as well. Then pushed the chair into the desk, took off my shirt and tore a piece off to tie her down with. I pushed the chair at her and motioned for her to sit. She listened to me, meaning she was definitely afraid.

After I tied her up I figured I could take advantage of her while she's at my mercy, but she looked so frightened I felt bad, so I sniffed for the doughnuts. I opened the box when I spotted it and sniffed them. I haven't had doughnuts in years, so I was curious about whether I still liked them or not. They smelled alright so I bit one and It was delicious. Very sweet. I finished it and turned to Kagome. For some reason she looked very angry. She must've been hungry. I approached her and let her eat the doughnut out of my hand. She looked much better after that so I pushed her against the wall, debating. Should I take her now that she ate something? Even if it was rape, it wouldn't be romantic or sexy for me to fuck this beautiful sweet smelling girl in a monitoring room. Since my answer was no, I just started smelling her again.

I heard more people approaching and crouched in front of the girl. She was _mine _now. I claimed her as mine, and no one else can have her. I started to see in red as Hojo's scent came to me. Someone was trying to open the door. I pressed my face against the side and listened, still admiring Kagome's beauty. I turned to get a better view of Kagome to see if she would scream. She didn't make a sound so I growled when Hojo and a guard approached the door.

"What the hell? Hojo, this door won't open."

I growled. How dare they disturb the first alone time I had with my new bitch? He'll pay.

"Oh no!" Hojo cried pathetically. "Kagome was down here. What if she was killed?!" They kept trying to open the door, now realizing they were wasting their energy. I'd waste their life when I open this door and fuck em' up!

"I'm going to get a key." Hojo walked off. Lucky bastard. I wanted to kill him more than anyone else in this fucking building. It was his fault I was in here, anyway. I shoved everything out of my way and once I got to the guard, I violently impaled him then snapped his neck. I looked back at Kagome, curious of her reaction. Hopefully now she knew how dangerous I could really be.

"Help! Somebody please help me!" she yelled. If anyone heard her, they'd come to take her from me! I had to hurry and get her to where no one would hear her if she screamed, or better yet just stop her from screaming. I tore off another piece of my shirt and sealed her mouth with it. She was still trying to scream, and this pissed me off. I grabbed her purse and quickly snagged it on the chair.

She was still trying to scream when I wheeled her into a small room. I shut the door and it was dark, so I searched for the string to the light, never taking my eyes off her. I looked her up and down again when the light filled the little room. It took everything in me to keep my eyes off her chest. I wanted to hit her for trying to scream with me so close to her. I could end her life in one easy jerk of my hand.

"Do you want me to kill you?" I asked, forgetting that her mouth was still tied up. She muffled into it like an idiot but I took it as a 'no.' I approached her, the fear in her eyes making me want to cause her more fear. I gripped her slender legs and screamed at her. "Then I suggest you shut the fuck up!" I yelled, and without thinking, I jerked my arms upward while they still gripped her legs. She whirled in the air before crashing into the wall. It felt pretty good, knowing that people like her were what killed my mother. The thought of her made me more angry. I grabbed her and jerked her upright.

"Listen, bitch. Do you have any idea how lucky you are that I'm letting you live? I don't usually get violent with women, but you working in this hell hole makes it tough for me to live on that word. I am _very_ willing to kill you at any rate. You make another sound—if I even smell your breath—I'll shove my claws through _your_ chest, understood?" Though, I wouldn't really do it, her face was priceless. If anything, I wanted to stick my hand in other parts of her little body. She had a pretty good dose of fear by now, so I untied her mouth piece and placed her neatly against the wall.

Could I bring myself to hurt this girl? I didn't want to, but she reminds me of the death of my mother, and her fear is very amusing to me, as cruel as it sounds. Maybe rape was out of the question though. At least, for tonight I'd let her go free. I could tell she was a virgin, there were no males scents on her, and a woman this pretty would surely have a ring on if she had a man.

She was everything I expected her to be, despite me not really knowing her from my own perspective. I knew her based on the little things she told people in the building. But I didn't know what she liked or didn't like. But she was beautiful and soft and warm. Her scent was an orgy in my nose. And if I were going to have sex with her, which I would make sure I would do at one point, I'd want her to be screaming my name, not screaming for help. Maybe I should get some details from her and get to know her from my own perspective?

"What's your name?" I asked. I already knew, but I wanted her to direct her information at me. She seemed a bit startled when I spoke.

"K-Kagome. Kagome Higurashi." she whispered. Her voice was still weak, but closer to normal all the time she was with me. I nodded to myself. Well, the name was a start.

"And how old are you?"

"I'm 22," she spoke softly, a bit more normal. I nodded again. Now it was time to ask the question which her answer might be painful to hear.

"Why do you work here?" I didn't sound as intimidating as before because my voice cracked the slightest bit.

"I-I want to help people." She was so pathetic at talking about herself. It seemed like a response anyone would give instead of a real response like "Hey, I got bills to pay."

"If you want to help people then why are you locking them up and putting needles in their asses?" I demanded.

"I don't do that. I'm just a nurse. I talk to the patients and give them food and medicine. But I get hit when I make them mad."

"You deserve it. You're torturing our minds. There's a particular reason why I'm not gonna kill you."

She gulped. "Why?"

"Because I wanna fuck you." I said and stood up. Her eyes widened as I gripped her thighs again, sniffing. "You're exactly what I'm looking for." I whispered against her neck. Then I decided not to, I had to live on my word about not raping her. I sat down and closed my eyes in frustration. How could I know whether or not to trust this bitch to not scream while we were in here?

She was definitely getting tired. I couldn't keep her here forever. After all, if I were going to keep her around, she'd have to stay alive. Though that small part of my head telling me to kill her and get it over with wouldn't leave my thoughts. I wouldn't allow those thoughts to get to me. She didn't kill my mother. This woman was probably in elementary when my mother was killed anyway.

I should just take her somewhere safe, we she can't be harmed, or escape. There's no place like home, why not go to her house? She wouldn't be as afraid if I let her be in her own little comfortable surroundings. I untied her swiftly, not caring about the adorably confused looks she gave me, though I certainly noticed them anyway. I picked her up before she could run anywhere. She surprisingly didn't squirm much when I carried her to the window down the hall. Why would I ever take the public exit? She looked a bit exhausted when I set her down. She stared at me with those wide, blackish brown eyes of hers.

"Excuse me, what's your name?" she asked suddenly. I released her, for the question kinda took me off guard. I gave her the answer she wanted before even thinking.

"Inuyasha." I said. Stupid! Now that she knows my name, she can report me! Not that any one else knows who I am. Whatever. I changed the subject. "Where do you live?"

"I live in that huge yellow house south of downtown." she said. She answered so quickly, I was sure it was the truth. But I was instantly faced with a new problem. Where the fuck _was_ downtown? I couldn't remember a thing about this city!

"I've been locked up for so long just going mad and you expect me to know what you're talking about. I don't even remember what my old house looked like." I answered honestly again.

"We could take my car there..." she said slowly. I hoisted her up again. Whatever. She'd better be guiding me to the right place. If she led me to the police station, I'd hurt her again.

"Fine. But if you drive me to another crazy clinic or police station, I'll really hurt you." I snarled at her. She nodded shakily, much to my enjoyment. I opened the window. the fresh air from outside smelled so good.

"What are you doing?!" she sounded even more scared than she did before. I wanted to laugh at her. Was she really stupid enough to think I'd go around Homo and all the other guards that I haven't killed yet?

"We're taking the window. I'm not going downstairs with all those people, guards and... witnesses. I refuse to spend another second in this dump!" I leaped out of the window then. Jumping was just as easy as it was six years ago. My legs still took the impact pretty well, too. My bare feet barely stung when I hit the ground. When my body was done absorbing the impact, I dropped her, expecting her to catch herself, forgetting that her instincts aren't as great as mine.

"Stupid bitch." I said. I looked around the parking lot. There weren't many cars, but I still couldn't tell which car was her's. It was a bit harder to pick up her scent off other objects outside. "Which car is yours?"

"My keys are in my purse." she half whined. "And my purse is still in the office."

I surprisingly remembered to grab the purse off the chair. I only now realized I was holding it. I handed it to her.

"How did you..."

"Shut up, bitch. It's always questions with you." How annoying. "I snagged it after I killed that guard. I knew it was yours. Your scent is all over it."

After giving me a short pouty look (that I found to be adorable) she stood to look for her car. I followed behind her, closer to her than necessary. She just smelled so great, and being outside left me with more scents to get through to breathe _her _in.

Wait... being outside.

I felt so great to breathe in some fresh air! Holy shit! I'd been so preoccupied with this girl and getting her home with me that I actually forgotten that I even wanted to be _outside._

Tokyo hadn't changed much in the past six years. The same tall structures that lit up kanji at night were still the same; the original futuristic look of Tokyo hadn't changed. I still felt like it was my first time coming to the city. Had Tokyo always had so many people walking around? Kagome seemed to be one of the only few people driving in this city. Every inch of this town was infested with black-haired, squinty-eyed citizens _walking_ to their destinations. God, I'd never fit in with this crowd. People would think I was wearing a goofy wig or hat (and I'd be running to my destination).

Of course, I was only watching the scenery through the corner of my eyes. My golden irises were locked on the girl, looking more unsteady every minute. I loved the fact that I was able to unnerve her so bad, every time she fidgited I could almost _feel _my pupils dilating with excitement. At one point, she looked both ways for the stop sign. She glimpsed at me and her eyes got so big it was almost comical. At the moment I thought _I see you_ and wanted to laugh in her face.

"So, Inu... May I call you Inu?"

Her voice took me off guard for a split second, it was so quiet in the car besides her thrumming heart. I had to think back on what she said. What did she call me? Inu?! Uck! Kikyo used to call me that... stupid pet names. "No." I said fiercely. "Inuyasha." My mom wasn't retarded enough to name me Inu or Inu-pookie baby or Inu-bear...

"Well, Inuyasha, how old did you say you are?"

Her question took me off guard. Why did she want to know how old I was? Was she interested in me? Scratch that... Did she like what she saw? Yeah, that makes a bit more sense.

"I didn't, wench. But if you must know, I'm twenty-four."

She didn't say anything after that, so I didn't, either. Our ages weren't too far apart. I was only a grade higher then her when we were in school.

We pulled up to a huge tanish-white building, not surrounded by too many others. It wasn't sky-scraper huge, but it was still pretty big to be classified as a _house._ "You live here?" I asked.

"Just me and my kitty, Buyo." She replied simply and opened the door.

Oh wow. A cat must take up like seven bed rooms! I expected her to say something like living with a couple buddies or her family. Having one fucking cat in the house still means you live _alone. _"Why the fuck does a woman and her cat live in a place this big?" What good company is a cat anyway?

"My family has a lot of money and I have a lot of stuff. Plus, this place is very clean and it's close to town. The neighbors are nice."

"Even your garage is spotless." I whistled. No junky tool boxes with rusted bullshit all over the place. No grease... no oil spills. Why not just lay a cleam white carpet in here?

"I'm a neat-freak."

"Great." As if I hadn't figured it out already. She opened the door to the house and I went in. I couldn't conceal my awe. Nice place. It looked even bigger and cleaner on the inside. She had a lot of nice stuff, too. I was examining the flat stove top when I heard a giggle from behind me. She tried to play it off, but I wasn't fooled.

"What the fuck is so damn funny, bitch? If I were you, I'd be terrified in a situation like this. Don't fuck with me."

She averted her eyes. "Well... now that we're at my house... what are we doing?"

I hadn't thought about that either. What do people do in their free time? Watch TV, right? "I'm pretty sure you have a TV. I'm gonna watch it while you make me something to eat. So what's on the menu?" I looked at he gigantic fridge.

It took her a moment to answer. "I was gonna make pork chops and potatoes today..." That sounded pretty good. And while she gets on that, I can see if I remember how to use a TV.

Her living room was very spacious, but I was a bit preoccupied with the size her her couch. It was huge, white and leather, perfect for sex. Great size, great comfort, and no worries about cum stains. I didn't exactly want to think about sex right now. Though it didn't help that I went back in the kitchen to watch the girl again.

What if the girl wasn't exactly the most reliable type? What if at any time I wasn't around, she called the cops and Hojo? Would I be able to escape quick enough with her if she did? Would I let her leave? She looked embarrassed when she caught my stare.

"Is something wrong?" her voice broke. Nothing she she needed to know. I shook my head.

"I'd rather watch you than TV. I'm not letting you be in the same room without me. You'll probably call the police or something. I don't trust you."

"Look, I'm not gonna rat you out. I mean it." How could I know that's the truth?

"You should. I'll be listening and watching your every move. If you even try to go in the back yard I'll splatter your flesh all over the walls."

She gulped. My pupils dilated again.

"I swear on everything I have in my life that I won't bust you. I'll let you live here as long as you don't hurt me."

Alright, she seems innocent and desperate enough, so why not bite? Of course, don't continue to trust her, but the poor thing is just so adorable! If she ever did and puppy-eye tricks on me, I'd probably fall for it! Plus, she's already terrified of me so I'm pretty sure going against me is out of the question for her.

"Fine. I won't hurt you _as long as you let me live here_."

"I don't really have anyone to tell anyway. I'm not exactly a social person. I'm a stud." she laughed. It sounded like music.

So does that mean she's not around Hojo that much either? "What about Hojo?"

"Uhh... Hojo likes me and it's flattering." She looked uncomfortable. "I like to be around him because it makes me feel like I'm able to socialize with people. But when he asked me out, it just changed everything. I like him, but not the way he likes me. I just got so nervous when he asked me out."

"Why?" Why was I relieved to hear that? And why was I suddenly so interested in what we were talking about?

"I haven't dated in over a month." she blushed.

In other words, she's prude. That's not even a reason, that's an excuse! "I haven't dated in almost six fucking years! You're just hiding too much. Wow, you're such a pathetic retard."

"Why did you get locked up?"

Oh great. Bad memories. "None of your fucking business." I said through gritted teeth. "I went insane. End of story."

"Umm... Just to let you know, with you not letting me leave the house and stuff, I'm not gonna be able to go to work. Which means I'm not gonna be able to put food on the table. So I guess you get 3 or 4 more dinners then we starve."

She got me. "You're not too ditsy after all. Good point. But how the hell am I gonna go out in public with you? Hojo surely posted signs. They're probably on the news right now for Pete's sake. I don't trust you going off alone."

"We can... dye your hair."

Ha. Funny. She thought she could touch my hair? No chance. "Don't fucking touch me."

"Relax." she said.

"So," I think I heard her gulp? "Well whatever with the dying my hair shit. I need you for tonight so reschedule your date with Hojo."

She looked suspicious. "Need me for what what?"

"I'm not letting you of my sight."

"Didn't I promise you that I'm not going to rat you out?"

"You just wanna spend time with Hojo." She seemed uncomfortable with me bringing up Hojo, so I got new ideas. "Or, you're uncomfortable with him being overly friendly towards you."

"I suppose I am. I just wanted someone to socialize with. I'm not interesting. I honestly have no idea what he sees in me." she sounded upset. She turned her face away from me. Well, she was probably right. I wouldn't blame Hojo for wanting her as a piece of ass.

"That's definately true, even though I'm holding you hostage for a reason. Maybe he's like me: he justs wants to fuck you dry. In fact, a nice dose of cock is exactly what you need. Unless you perfer pussy, or both." The mental images were getting better and better.

She stared at me incredulously. She looked funny. Maybe she did prefer girls.

"Am I right?"

"My sex and relationship life will remain confidential, thank you."

_Now_ I understood fully.

"You're a virgin, aren't you?" I gasped. She turned away again. How could something so gorgeous not be tapped already? Then again, girls like her are hard to come by. "You are!" I yelled, very close to laughter. "I can warm you up for him, ya know? I'll bet I'm bigger anyway." That was definitely true. My demon... assets were probably more impressive than any human's.

"Inuyasha, please! I don't wanna talk about this."

"You wanna see it?" I promise you won't regret it.

She fell.

Sheesh, what a weirdo—unless she was only behaving like this because of the discussion and the fact that she was afraid of me. Whenever she was in the hospital, she always seemed bored and shy. She has to get a new hobby. I can tell just by the way she is now that her personality will change when she has sex.

"You may not be a ditz, but you are a klutz." I said. She organized herself and arranged the food she cooked onto to plates. I hadn't even realized what she cooked—or how hungry I was—until this point, even though she told me what she was making... It smelled really good. I looked at the first plate she fixed—some kind of well-seasoned meat with potatoes. She handed me the plate and I took it to the table. I took a bite of the potato. I was soft and warm and slightly salty. Very delicious. The meat was crispy on the outside and juicy on the inside. I hadn't eaten anything this good in years! It was so tastey, I didn't think I could eat anything less. Hopefully Kagome would spoil me with great food. And the best thing was that it was actually cooked all the way. The meat in the hospital was always pink in the middle and burnt on the outside.

I was done quickly and looked at her. She only bit a few pieces or her meat, her other food untouched. She pushed her plate towards me and smiled. I dug in almost instantly. I watched her clean when I was done, thinking. We made a deal. I couldn't kill her—not that I really wanted to after tasting her cooking—and she couldn't rat me out. Would that mean spending the rest of my life with her taking care of me while I spared her life? Would I owe her anything other than that? If she brought it up, what could I say to her?

She really wasn't all too bad. A little awkward and klutzy, but still, she was the same person I was drawn to at the hospital. She was still sweet smelling and had an amazing voice. Knowing her personally was much better. She was beautiful and sweet and kind enough to risk her life to take care of me, even if she was only doing it out of fear. She faced me when she finished cleaning up, waiting for me to say or do something?

Just compliment her. It can't be that hard. "I guess there are other good qualities about you. That was the best thing I ate in years. Way better than that hospital shit." There, that wasn't so bad, and it was the truth.

"Thank you." she said. She waved with her hand for me to join her in the living room. I followed her. "Sitting and watching TV should calm your stomach down. You must be full." she said. I only nodded and made myself comfortable on her awesome couch. The news was on, meaning there was definitely going to be something about today's events.

"Hi, I'm Kito Tashi standing here with Akitoki Hojo, manager at the Tokyo Insane Asylum. Would you care to share with us what happened here, Mr. Hojo?"

"Yes," he answered. "Our most dangerous patient has broken out of his room and escaped."

"And how has this affected the other patients?" Kito asked.

"Thankfully, all of the patients are still in their rooms. Each of them unharmed. But I can't say the same for my employees. Seventeen guards and thirteen nurses were killed."—really? It seemed like I killed so much more than that—"Each found with deep gashes and bruises in there bodies. We found one guard that was impaled through his chest. In all my years of working with dangerous patients, nothing like this has ever occured. The missing patient is named Inuyasha Takahashi."

"Is that all that makes him so dangerous?"

"He doesn't think like a human. He thinks like an animal." My ass. "But I can't get into specifics. I think he kidnapped one of our nurses. She went missing during these attacks. No one in the building has seen her since the alarm went off."

Hojo walked away, rubbing his temples. The reporter bitch continued.

"Mr. Hojo is giving a reward for anyone who finds the missing patient, Inuyasha Takahashi. The reward is twenty thousand dollars. Fliers will be posted along public buildings including patient information and a photo. There will also be missing posters of the missing nurse, Kagome Higurashi. Anyone with any questions or information please call 555-6012."

I felt that anger going through me again. That unnatural anger. I gave me a headache. I didn't know what was happening or why it was happening. Through the corner of my eye, I saw Kagome shut off the TV and look at me. She looked surprised and frightened.

The phone rang and I closed my eyes, trying to relax. This never really happened when I got angry. I really wanted the headache to go away. I opened my eyes again and looked over at the bitch, reaching for her phone. I grabbed her hand, not something I planned to do. The headache got ten times worse and I started seeing in red.

Then I blanked.

* * *

**I really hope you guys enjoyed it. It took me a very long time to write, which is why it took me so long to post it. If you guys want all the chapters to be this long, let me know, but I'll give you a warning. _If I have to make all the chapters be this long, you'll have to wait a very long time for a new one._ You already know what's gonna happen, but you don't know how Inuyasha's going to react. Like I said in the beginning, his mind is a lot different than Kagome's. Now you know what I meant by his mind being more graphic too, huh?**

**I don't mean to sound like an attention grabber, but I'd like to try to get 1,000 reviews for a story so... hintity hint hint. And about the new Inuyasha series, I couldn't find any information about it being in English, but there are new episodes on the internet, in Japanese. All the ones I found didn't have subtitles, but I still watched them. :P**

**Hope you enjoy the new story! :)**

**_-Lexy4KagInu_**


	2. Red Out

**Her Scent**

**Chapter 2**

_**Summary: **__Whoever she is, that woman's scent alone drives me insane. I'm dying to see what she looks and _feels_ like. I pounded my body harshly against the metal door, slowly breaking the frame. When I finally get to her, she's _mine. _**Patients is a Virtue **__from Inuyasha's point of view._

**  
Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha... blah blah blah.**  
**

**Note: **Because this is from Inuyasha's perspective, things are going to be a lot different with the certain parts of the story. _Inuyasha's mind is __**much more **__graphic than Kagome's_.

* * *

The phone rang and she I closed my eyes, trying to relax. This never really happened when I got angry. I really wanted the headache to go away. I opened my eyes again and looked over at the bitch, reaching for her phone. I grabbed her hand, not something I planned to do. The headache got ten times worse and I started seeing in red.

Then I blanked.

When I blanked, it was terrifying. So much anger. Why was I feeling this anger? All that happened was the phone ringing. I heard Kagome's voice, but the words she spoke were incoherent. What was she saying? She sounded worried.

That wasn't even the scary part of blanking out. Usually when people blank they see a light at the end of a tunnel, or complete darkness. I was seeing in red for some reason. It was like the sound—I could sense it, but it wasn't clear. Kagome was standing in front of me, but her face was blurry, like trying to get a good at her from under water.

Then I heard a strange rumbling, coming from my own chest. Was I speaking? No. I couldn't be. I was blacking out... _red_ing out.

Kagome muttered something. I couldn't make out her words.

Then a couple things happened that I couldn't be sure of. Nothing made sense. My mind only got more and more confused, my eyes and ears more out of focus. Then it started coming back. I heard Kagome first.

"You wouldn't—" she tried to say. What happened to her voice?

"...But why do I not want to?" Did I say that? I backed up a bit and rubbed my temples. Did someone just hit me with a fucking sledge hammer? Did I get slapped? My head hurt so much.

"Shit." I cursed. I rubbed my eyes and looked at her. She was propped up on the couch, leaning away from me, her face red, tears running down her pretty face which was twisted up in fear. What happened? Was she hurt?!

"What the fuck happened to you? Why are you crying?"

She looked surprised. She moved slowly, cautious of something... Did _I_ hurt her?

"You hit me." She spoke softly, her voice clear. "You punched me in the chest..."

No, I didn't. "The fuck I did. Are you doing crack?"

"No... You just fucking attacked me. You're telling me you don't recall doing it but _I_ do crack? You're the one who just broke out of a crazy place." She was angry. I didn't know why. I didn't even know what she was talking about. I raised my eyebrows. Then it hit me... Memories of me getting... out of control when I'm too upset. My inner demon would take over. And when that happens...

"Oops." I averted her curious blackish brown eyes. I could feel them staring at me. I hurt her. That was never my intention. "I guess that's another reason I was locked up." I looked at her. "I get pretty dangerous when I'm pissed off."

"IF YOU KNOW THE REASONS YOU WERE LOCKED UP, WHY THE FUCK DID YOU LET YOURSELF IN PUBLIC?!" she shrieked. Jeez, even the dead would wake. How could something to tiny and gentle be so loud?

"You've got a temper. Maybe you need anger management."

"Yeah, and you need a needle in your ass." she said. "Now I see why Hojo wouldn't let me work with you. You're a fucking killer! You should have been given the death penalty, not put in a crazy hospital." Ow... "I'm not ratting you out, but whatever. If they do find you, I hope they chop your head off!"

"Bitch, watch who the fuck you're talking to! I can get just as loud and angry as you! Apparently, you don't care about me. You're so worried about feeding me but you barely care about the fact I'm a 20,000 dollar prize now. I should go back to the hospital and tear Hojo's fucking head off."

"No, you shouldn't. Hojo's just worried for the other patient's safety. You're the one killing everyone. And why the fuck would you say I _apparently_ don't care about you? I don't! You're a fucking homicidal creep. I'm only keeping you safe so you won't kill me, but go ahead and do it! _Apparently_ you don't care about me either. You keep talking about raping and killing me and you expect me to care about you?! Go to hell!"

"If I'm not gonna kill you then I obviously do care about you!" I gave in to the argument, sitting in front of the sofa. "I really do care about you. As much as I enjoy killing, there's something about you that makes me not want to kill. I don't understand why or what it is. You should have been raped or dead by now but I just can't find it in myself to do that to you. I must've lost control too many times today because I would never want to hurt you the way I did."

It was silent for a moment.

"Are you gonna tell me why you were locked up?"

Could I tell her? Would my emotions let me? Could I trust her with the story?

"Not yet. I just can't. I don't want anything to do with you right now, okay? Just don't say anything and I won't hurt you again."

She was silent again. Thoughtful. I continued to stare at nothing in particular. I know she hated me. What choice did she have? I'm holding her hostage in her own house. I couldn't possibly be surprised with her hating me, or fearing me. And after what I just did to her—though I'm not sure what I did—she was even more afraid. How could I hope to love this woman if she's so repelled by me. Then again, it's my own fault she doesn't like me. Maybe I should've been nicer to her.

I was surprised to feel one of her little hands covering my own; I pushed it away. What was she doing? Trying to comfort me?

In the next second I felt her wrap her arms around me. She buried her face in my hair. I instantly felt self-conscious. If my hair color didn't make me stick out among normal people, my ears certainly did. I had pointy dog-like ears on my head. I've kept them hidden for a very long time, maybe most of my twenty-four year old life.

And her face and rubbing again them. I moved her, trying to resist letting them pop up and stared at her. "What are you doing?"

She shrugged. "Sorry. You're probably in more pain right now than I am." she glanced at her foot. That must've been where I hurt her. I was in an awkward position in her white shoes. To keep from feeling too guilty, I changed the subject.

"Yeah. You can call your mother back if want. I don't care." I lay back and tried to relax. She did what she was told.

"_Kagome, is that you_?" A woman said.

"Yes, Mom. Chill out, okay? I'm fine." Her voice would've calmed me down in an instant. It was.

"_Why didn't you pick up before_?" still worried.

"I was in the bathroom. Dunkin Doughnuts, you know?"

Babbling.... "_I was so worried. I just watched the news and Hojo said you were missing and the missing patient might've taken you. I almost had a heart attack, then I remembered that you usually run when there's danger. Your grandfather and I called to make sure you're okay, which apparently you are. Do you mind if we stop by_?"

My eyes widened a bit. What would Kagome say?

"Mom, hold that thought. I gotta go to the bathroom again."

"What is it?" I asked to be certain.

"My mother wants to come up. I guess that also includes my brother and grandfather. She wants to make sure I'm okay. She must think I'm delusional. She's very over-protective of me, ya know. What should I tell her?"

Isn't it obvious? "No."

"What? Why not? She's my fucking mother and she's worried about me. She thought I was killed and the least I could do is let her come see me to make sure I'm okay."

"Oh, that's nice but, hello? What the fuck am I supposed to do? I ain't hiding in your basement."

She didn't hesitate. "I could run you a bath and you stay upstairs till they leave! I don't want you getting into anything either. I'll run the water while she's on her way up."

A hot bath honestly sounds nice. But my clothes... "What will I wear?"

"My robe. I'll wash and dry your pants." She was desperate. I don't think she'd tell her family about me. For some reason I could never be sure with this one.

"Whatever then. Fine. But you better start running the water." I'd take care of her family if she said anything about me.

"When I hang up. Mom, you still there?"

"_Yes. May we come up_?"

"Sure. I'll make some tea. Don't worry about bringing food. I was so scared I ate all my pork chops and potatoes. It calmed me down." Taking the credit for my appetite? She must be desperate to keep her mom off her ass.

"_That doesn't sound like you. You must've been scared then. I'll sleep over if you want_."

_No!_

"No, no. That's okay. I'm fine now." Thank goodness she finally gave a good answer. I went to the huge staircase waiting for Kagome. I secretly couldn't wait to see the upstairs of this beautiful house.

"_Alrighty then. We're coming up now, okay_?"

"See you." She hung up and I followed her up the stairs. The bathroom in the hall was really big. A huge tub and a two person shower.

"Why the hell do you have a two-person shower?" Or in other words, who's the lucky fuck bathing with her?

"It's a big house. Besides, I like having big things to myself." I guess that made me feel better. I quickly took off my clothes while the water filled. I gave her my clothes and heard her run downstairs. A few minutes later she came back up.

"My robe is on the doorknob. Are you okay in there?"

"I'm fine." I'm not gonna drown in water only a foot and a half deep.

"Please don't make any noise. I'll let you know when you can get out." she went back downstairs and the doorbell rang. Her family's scent quickly filled the house, but I was still more focused on Kagome's. I washed up, still listening to them, and careful not to wet my hair. Wetting my hair would reveal my ears, not the I don't wash my hair. Last time I washed my hair was two nights ago. It's takes too long to dry...

"See, I knew you were fine. Karori worries way too much." It was some guy. Her father? Grandfather?

"We were all worried, Grandpa." a boy said.

"Hojo didn't call you, did he?" that familiar worried voice asked. "That's a surprise. That doesn't sound like the Hojo I knew. He would normally call you before just reporting you missing. He should've called me too. He has my cell."

"I don't know—" Kagome started.

"That's because the Hojo we know is always up Kagome's ass." _Gramps_ said. The boy laughed. I rolled my eyes.

"Kagome, maybe you should call him tonight. He'll stress a lot less." her mom should really but the fuck out.

"Yeah, but I don't want to. I was supposed to go out with him tonight. I don't think I want to anymore. I don't like him like that."

"Hon, you gotta call him. Cancel your plans and tell him you just want to be friends. He'll still be happy to hear that you're up and around."

"I suppose I should in that case. But not until you guys leave." She wasn't gonna call him. Ha.

"Kagome, can I play the piano?" the boy asked.

"Yes. I told you, you don't have to ask me anymore. Just go play it."

Piano?

"I'm still in shock with what happened. I'm so glad you ran away."

"I know." Kagome sounded... sad. "All of those poor guards..." My fault. another wave of guilt hit me.

"Kagome, do you know any of the people who were killed?" her grandfather asked.

"No. I was filling in for some one on the first floor. I don't really know anyone there better than Hojo or the patients."

"Did you know Inuyasha?" Yes she does, but that's none of your fucking business, lady.

"No. I'm not allowed to work with the dangerous patients anyway. Hojo doesn't let me go near them. I already get hit by the patients I work with. Hojo says I'll probably get killed. And apparently, I would have been." The truth, but it is a lie. Nice one.

"Now that sounds like Hojo."

"Were you allowed to look at his file?" the bitch whined.

"I can only view the files of the patients I work with. I need Hojo's permission to view patient files anyway. Remember, I'm only a nurse. I don't have that many privileges in the building."

I buzzed out of the conversation completely. I was bored with it. I stood, slowly opening the door to make no noise and grabbed her robe then closed it quietly. I pulled the drain out of the tub and seated myself on the lid of the toilet after I dried off. I decided to tug at my shit, seeing as I hadn't done it in a while. And I'd been looking for release today, maybe it'd calm me down. Kagome and her family were downstairs, occupied by the piano so I was safe.

Right when my release hit me, Kagome knocked on the door. Great timing, bitch.

"Inuyasha, they're gone. May I come in?" When did her family leave? I didn't hear them leave.

"Give me a sec." I needed to clean this up. I wiped myself clean with some toilet paper and tossed it in the trash. "Are my pants done? I feel so weird without having my shit cradled."

"Okay... I'll check your pants now." she went downstairs again. I wrapped the towel around my waist when she came up.

"I'm just gonna go around in a towel. This robe is too tan and girlie." I opened the door. "When are my clothes gonna be done?"

"I just put them in the dryer so about 45 minutes."

Oh great. Fucking girlie, pansy ass towel. "You love tan, don't you? Your furniture and walls are tan. Not to mention your fucking clothes."

"Well gold is my favorite color but I can't afford a huge gold house so I prefer tan." I learned something about her. Gold and tan. I ran downstairs to the phone. I should call that number from the news!

"Who are you calling?" she asked.

"That number from the news about information. What was it again? I believe it's 6012." I felt her eyes on my body. I knew she thought I looked good. How could she not? She stood next to me to listen. I didn't mind the closeness this time; she didn't even notice me move a little closer to her.

"Hello?"

"I have information about the missing Kagome Higurashi." I decided to cut to the chase.

"Yes, sir. What is your message?"

"Just a minute. I have a question. I understand that there will be a reward for anyone who turns in the Inuyasha Takahashi character. I was wondering what will happen to Inuyasha when he's turned in?" Would I be killed? Locked up again? Tortured?

"Sir, that information will remain confidential."

"But I thought I was supposed to call this number for information."

"I'm sorry sir, but the hospital wishes to protect its patients. I cannot give out that information."

"Yeah, but one of the patients just killed a bunch of people and is now out loose in Tokyo. So what's the point of protecting him?" I was getting impatient. I wanted answers, not excuses.

"I—"

"I guess you don't want want to know how Kagome Higurashi's doing, or if she's even safe. I'm the only one with knowledge of her whereabouts."

"If you know about—"

"Fuck what I know!" my voice got so loud it startled Kagome. "If anyone who finds Inuyasha gets a reward, why can't I just know what's gonna happen to him? What if I know about him too, huh? What I know will remain confidential until I know what you know. Now tell me what they'll do to me or I'll kill you and Kagome will never be seen again!"

The fucker hung up on me. I threw the phone. "Damnit!"

I looked at Kagome, who looked terrified for some reason. She must've been going into hysterics. Her face was pink and teary and she lost her balance. "You okay?" She looked high, then she regained her footing.

"Why would you say that to him? He could so easily trace that call!" she was yelling. I didn't like that. _Don't loose it again. You don't want to hurt her._

"I blocked the call. Star sixty-seven, right?"

"Yes but how is it the you don't remember your house, but you remember TV and phones and all that stuff?"

"The people on my floor watch TV and use phones all the time. I overheard two nurses prank-calling. It was pretty funny." And I don't like to remember my house.

"Did you kill any girl nurses?" she asked. I don't _think_ so. I shook my head.

"Nope. I told you, I don't hurt girls." I said. She didn't buy it.

"Well now, that man knows that the almighty psycho killer, _Inuyasha Takahashi_, is holding me hostage in my own fucking house! Maybe you should think before you talk."

"Well, I would've forgot the number." I don't give a shit. I could kill anyone. "By the way, I am holding you hostage in your home." I threw her on the couch and held her down.

"What the hell are you doing, ass?" she was getting loud again. I put a finger over her mouth.

"Shh. Don't talk. I'm holding you hostage, silly." I was trying to be sexy. She wasn't falling for it, to my disappointment.

"Pinning me to a couch isn't holding me hostage."

"No, but keeping you locked in your house, not allowing you to leave certainly is holding you hostage. Unless you're willing to stay with me." I tried to make my voice softer, like hers. I nuzzled her face with mine, loving how soft and warm she was. I felt her try to push me away. She was not comfortable with my intentions.

"What's the matter? Easy, girl. I'm holding you hostage but I'm not going to hurt you if you do as I say. You've had a long day. Why not have some fun?"

"Because your idea of _fun_ will be shameful and painful for me. Now get off of me." she tried to shove me away. I was too strong for her. I could only imagine how scary it'd be to switch places with her, and have her make the decision to rape me. She pulled at my hair around my ears again. Uh-oh.

I tried to pin her down again and felt my ears twitch.

"What the hell?" she said. I moved away from her.

"Inuyasha, what's wrong?"

"I'm not _normal_." I confessed. She probably already figured that much out.

"What in the world is in your hair?" She was making me self-conscious.

"Nothing. Now go check my pants, bitch." I directed her to the thumping dryer. She took them out and examined them.

"They're dry but the hems are still a little damp. Is that okay?"

"Whatever." I said and took off the towel. I was only self-conscious of my ears. I wasn't ashamed of the rest of my body, especially not my manhood. She screamed and whirled around. But she saw it.

"What's with you?" I pulled up my boxers.

"Could you not flash your penis in front of me? I'm a virgin but I really don't need to see that."

"You know you wanted to see it." I pulled up my pants. "Alright, I'm covered." she took the towel from me and stared at me for a moment, her black eyes curious. I stared back, trying to read further into her eyes.

"What?" she smiled gorgeously. Now I was just dazzled. She cleared her throat and I stopped, abruptly embarrassed. She didn't seem to care, she went to the kitchen. I followed her quietly. She pulled a plastic bog out, something dark and sweet-smelling was in it.

"Can I have some?" I asked. She turned and handed me some kind of fruit. I haven't had much fruit in my life, I was more of a meat and vedgie person. I tilted me head back and lowered the bunch into my mouth like noodles. It was sweet, with the tiniest sour edge to it. I liked it.

She was staring at me like I did something wrong. "What?"

"You're... not exactly supposed to eat the whole vine, ya' know." I said slowly. I didn't know. I didn't care. I had a strong stomach anyway.

"I have strong teeth and a strong stomach." She examined me and the fruit.

"What now?"

"No more for you." she laughed, bubbly and adorable. "This is why I need to go back to work. You've got some appetite. I need to buy food for us, you know. But I'm gonna have to run away from you, _since your the only one with knowledge of my whereabouts_."

Little tease... "Shut up."

"My mother said I should call Hojo. Is that okay?" way to kill a fun moment, but she was definitely right about having to buy more food.

"Hell yeah. I'm freakin' hungry. You have a lot of food but you really should go back to work, I'm sorry to say. And you can reschedule your date." Or cancel it.

"I don't think I'm going out with him." Good. "By the way, I was kidding when I said no more grapes."

"Well let's go in the living room and watch TV. You can call Hojo later." We sat in the living room watching some fucking dance movie... eating grapes. Neither of us really said anything during the film. But I did look at her a lot throughout the movie. I couldn't really keep my head from turning. She was so beautiful it was distracting. She didn't seem as uncomfortable as before when I stared at her. Maybe it was because I wasn't giving her death glances. I was dazzled, watching her directly or through the corner of my eyes for the whole movie.

At one point we reached in the grape bag at the same time. Her soft hand felt so good inside mine, like it belonged there. She pulled the phone out from under her and looked at me, as if for permission to call Hojo. Whatever.

"_Kagome, is that you_?_ Are you okay_?"

"Yes, Hojo. It's me. Listen, I'm coming back to work tomorrow, okay? I ran away when I heard the alarm go off."

"_Thank goodness you're safe. But maybe you shouldn't come back to work for another two days. Police are still cleaning up the bodies. How am I supposed to replace twenty-one employees_?"

That's not a lot... compared to how many I've killed in the past. I can't let myself go on killing sprees again, no matter how much I enjoy them.

"I don't know what to tell you."

"Inuyasha killed Hoshiyomi too, Kagome."

That reminded me. I wanted to know what would happen to me when (if) I was captured. I looked at Kagome. She read the question in my eyes.

"Hojo, would you mind telling me what would happen to Inuyasha if he's captured?"

"He's supposed to be sentenced to death. He deserves it. He's lucky he's not dead now. Kagome, he killed so many people in his past, it's probably a record. And now he's killed so many again. When you went missing I thought he got you too."

...For _real_?!

"Yeah, maybe you should've called me before you just paraded my absence on the news. I run away from danger, you should know that." She was upset.

"I know and I'm sorry but everyone was being interrogated. Even a few patients on the bottom floor were asked questions."

"Whatever. Then I guess I'll be back at work in two days?" It came out like a question.

"Sure. And I'll pay you double for taking Ayumi's place. I'll also pay you for the hours you weren't here and tomorrow."

"Thank you."

"Bye."

"See you, Hojo."

"So when I become someones bag of cash I'm gonna be killed?" This upset me. I couldn't cry... not in front of her.

"I'm gonna get in the shower, so why don't you go to bed? Come on." she led me up to a bedroom, not her bedroom. Her scent wasn't in it.

I sat on the bed and watched her, hoping she'd stay and keep me company. "I'm not tired."

She smiled. "I'll check on you when I get out of the shower, okay?"

I nodded and she left. I waited for her to turn on the water before I put my face in my hands and let some of the tears flow out so I wouldn't have too much to hold back. _It's a lot to take in, when you know your own life has to be taken from you... and right when you fall in love with the only person who can protect you. _I should just kill myself.

Kagome's scent filled the room... mixed with the scent of soap and shampoo. I wiped my tears and took deep breaths to calm myself, and take in her wonderful scent. I put my face back in my hands when I heard her coming, in case more tears would come. She came in and sat on the bed, not speaking. She touched my shoulder.

"Are you okay to talk?"

No, but I needed her company. "Talk."

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha. Maybe some secrets are better left unknown. I won't turn you in. I promise. I don't want you to die."

"You're a first."

"You don't have to be afraid."

"I'm not afraid. I'm angry. If someone finds me, they'll practically be rich. And what do I get? A death sentence. I'm not going to hurt you. So if you wanna turn me in for money, go ahead and do it. There's no reason for me to be alive if so many people want me dead. I ruined so many lives. You and Hojo are right. I shouldn't have been locked up—I should have been killed a long time ago. And now I'm ruining your life."

"Inuyasha, don't. You're not ruining my life. You hurt me a couple times today but you said so yourself—you didn't mean to hurt me."

"I did hurt you." And I'm so sorry... "How's your foot?"

"It's a little sore but I can barely feel it now. Please don't be upset. I don't know what to say to you. I'm not going to ruin your life for fortune. I already have a lot of money and I don't think you should die, no matter how many people you killed."

"Liar."

"I'm not lying. I pity you, you know that? I've never felt so bad for someone before in my life. I just don't want you to die..."

"I don't wanna die either. I'm addicted to killing. If there's someone I don't like, I kill them. I wanna kill Hojo right now. Really badly. If it weren't for him, I'd be resting in peace right now." Oops. Too much info...

"What do you mean?" I knew she'd ask. Might as well tell her while I have someone to tell.

"Six years ago when I was supposed to be sentenced to death, Hojo was the one who told the judge that I just needed to be put away and that death wasn't necessary for such a troubled soul. Now he's saying the I _deserve_ to die. Asshole..."

"Hojo has a knack for getting on people's nerves."

"You got that right."

"I won't let you die. You know that, right?"

I finally looked at her. In her eyes I saw pity, fear, determination and understanding sadness.

She hugged me again, tighter than she did before. I liked it but... it was still something I'd need to get used to. She cried against me. I pushed her away.

"Please, leave me to go to sleep. I need to release my stress."

She complied. "Goodnight, Inuyasha. Wake me if you need anything, okay?" she asked, I nodded. She left the room quietly. I instantly regret pushing her away. I needed that... I needed the affection she was willing to show me. I stood and walked after her, taking long strides. Without caring, I gripped her and spun her to face me. She looked surprised and slightly frightened.

I needed to show her that I meant her no harm. I wrapped my arms around her, crushing her to me. I wanted to keep her here, in my arms. She smelled so good and she was so warm and soft and tiny... compared to my height. Her head came up to my neck. She was adorable and comfortable o be around. She was a bit shocked but she wrapped her arms around my neck, crushing me to her.

It was the happiest moment of my life.

I lightly kissed the top of her head and we said our good nights. She went in her room, and I parted to mine.

I would sleep better now.

**These are going to be my last updates before the holidays, unfortunately. I hope you enjoy them all! Merry Christmas, everyone. :)**

**_-Lexy4KagInu_**


	3. Revealed

**Her Scent**

**Chapter 3**

_**Summary: **__Whoever she is, that woman's scent alone drives me insane. I'm dying to see what she looks and _feels_ like. I pounded my body harshly against the metal door, slowly breaking the frame. When I finally get to her, she's _mine. _**Patients is a Virtue **__from Inuyasha's point of view._

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha... blah blah blah.**  
**

**Note: **Because this is from Inuyasha's perspective, things are going to be a lot different with the certain parts of the story. _Inuyasha's mind is __**much more **__graphic than Kagome's_.

******Sorry for the false update, but looking through _Patients is a Virtue_, I realized I totally left out Inuyasha's point of view on the nightmare he had, so I just added that in here. I'm working on my new chapter now... I'm almost done with it. I should have it up in a couple days. :)******

* * *

For some reason, I was looking at Kagome in the lobby of the hospital... her pale face twisted into a dead look that just looked... disturbing. How could anyone look so empty? I was on my bed, my knees hugged up tightly to my chest... rocking... and doing just that.

Suddenly the scene changed. I was in the bathroom, blood all over my hands. I was surrounded by the wonderful scent of Kagome. I went to open the third stall and she crawled into the previous one. I went to grab her and she kicked at me then ran past me. I chased her to the end of the hall.

When she was in my grasp, I choked her and she managed to speak: "What do you want?" she asked, her voice barely audible.

"Your flesh." I replied and raised my hand, my claws flexed as I charged my hand straight through her small body, her eyes widening in shock and pain, her body quivering in the weirdest way. Her eyes showed agony and fear. I finally pull my hand out of her chest and let her quivering form fall. Her eyes rolled back in her head as she made strange choking sounds, blood spilling out of her torso and mouth. She finally went still and her heartbeat died out.

My eyes shot open at about one in the morning, and I went to Kagome's room. I needed to see if she was safe. And I couldn't stop thinking about her cooking, and my growling stomach wouldn't shut the fuck up. I couldn't sleep with and empty stomach, and that was probably the cause of my nightmare. I slowly opened her door and peered in at her.

She looked so peaceful. She lay on her back with her head off to the side, snoring softly. She wore one of those weird sleeping mask thingies. Her hair was tangled in a sexy way. Her blankets were kicked off her, revealing her PJ's.

My dream seemed silly now. She was perfectly safe. I had not gone crazy and attacked her. But I needed her now, so I decided to stay and protect her. The dream had scared me into knowing how much I care for her safety.

I walked in quickly but quietly, sitting on the edge of her bed. _It smelled so fucking good in this room! _I couldn't get over it. I leaned in to her, whiffing her scent. I smelled a lock of her hair, where the amazing scent was the strongest. It wasn't just her shampoo. It was more natural than bathing chemicals. Her hair and skin smelled so sweet. She didn't have dragon morning breath, either. Usually if I smelled someones morning breath, I'd gag. Her breath smelled like the aftertaste of toothpaste... Bitter mint.

I also buried my face in one of her six billion soft pillows. Pillows usually smelled like drool. Hers smelled like her hair. I noted that she slept with her mouth closed. I could stay up all night smelling and watching her, and that's exactly what I did. When if got bright outside, she started quirming a bit, so I lay perfectly still. She made a cute noise and pulled off her mask. She seemed a bit jostled. She looked at me and sat up.

"Inuyasha?"

"What?"

"Maybe we should have a talk about personal space?"

Even if we did, I wouldn't keep away from her. "I'm hungry." I sat up, only able to imagine the amazing things she could cook for breakfast.

"Fine. Let's go." she sounded annoyed. She made her bed and looked at me. "How long have you been in my bed?"

He shrugged. "Almost all night. But I waited for you to fall asleep first."

"Did you enjoy yourself?" she was being sarcastic, but not in a mean way. I played back, though what I said was the truth.

"Of course. It was warm and soft, unlike the clammy hard hospital mattresses. Besides, you smell good."

"Okay..." she yawned really loud. I thought it was funny. "Alright, let's go."

I instantly noticed the way she kinda limped when she walked. I helped her down the stairs and lifted her into a chair in the kitchen. I remembered a trick for helping wounds heal. But her foot had a bruise on it, not a cut. Whatever, it should still work. The trick was that demon saliva was good for healing. I glanced at her to see her reaction as I licked her foot.

"Inuyasha!" she screamed. I stood as she pulled away. I licked her foot. I understand that being weird but it's not like I was trying to hurt her...

"Sorry." I said lowly. I tried to massage her foot instead, since that was the more normal thing to do. She watched me quietly as I did so. A moment later I felt her little hand running through my hair and jumped back as she fell out of the chair. On instinct, I went into a protective stance, but it was only Kagome so I placed her neatly back in the chair.

"Are you okay, Kagome?"

"What the hell was that?"

Oh no. I was embarrassed. She was ashamed of what was on my head. I had to play it cool. "What are you talking about?"

"Inuyasha, there's something in your hair. What is it?" She reached for me a second time. I stopped her arm and leaned in to let her look at my head better. Hadn't she noticed she'd never seen my ears before? I watched her gasp as my ears popped into her view. She looked amazed—fascinated... Did that mean she liked them? I was about to ask what she thought of them but she reached in again to play with them. Okay... not exactly the reaction I expected but it was better than horror.

"Sorry." she said lowly. The look I gave her must have made _her_ embarrassed.

"What are you doing...?"

"Are they... Are they real?" she asked. I nodded solemnly.

"How?"

"I'm not exactly what you would call normal. I'm not... quite as human as you are. I'm different."

"Why do you have cat ears?"

Cat ears? Yeah, because I'm fucking Cat-man. "They're dog ears. It has to due with a birth problem." It came out a little harsher than it was supposed to. She wasn't stupid. She was a nurse—she'd know there's no such thing as a birth defect that gives you animal ears. I gave her the truth with a lot of effort.

"My father wasn't human."

"Umm?... Then what was he?"

"Otherworldly."

"Would you care to explain?"

I'd have to talk about my past. I wanted to trust her, but I'd still need a bit more time before I could talk about it. I nodded. "But after breakfast."

I watched her every move, trying to calculate what her reaction would be in comparison to her curiosity. I knew that talking about my father would lead to talking about my mother—which in return would lead to me talking about my past all the way up to the reason I got locked up in the first place.

I was taken off guard when she decided to start a conversation with me. Usually conversations started by asking a question, but she started by saying: "I can tell you really like my cooking, Inuyasha. I appreciate it." she turned and smiled at me. I wanted to smile back, but I kept the poker face. She turned and continued.

"I learned how to cook when I turned about seven years old. I used to make ramen and eggs all the time with my mother. Then eventually as I got older, I learned bigger, more complicate meals—after I got over my stupid fear of the stove catching on fire for no reason." she laughed nervously. I raised my eyebrows.

"You used to be afraid of cooking?" I'd never expect that from someone who cooks like her.

"Yeah, certain things like rice and fries and chicken... things the required cooking on the stove with hot water or cooking oil. But I got over that fear when I made my first batch of teriyaki chicken and rice in a frying pan. It came out so good, my mother encouraged me to be more creative and adventurous with my cooking."

"Any other hidden talents?" I asked.

"Umm... I play music. Classical music... like on piano and guitar. I used to play violin, but I got bored with it. I used to write songs and stuff."

"'Used to?'"

"I don't anymore because there's not enough inspiration anymore. I'm still into the same music, though. I'll never be as good as Namie Amuro or Keiko Matsui but I still try when I play. I like pop and classical music... some hip hop... some rock. Death metal is pointless to me. Buyo doesn't like it, either. He's like the male cat version of me, I swear. Of course he would be, though. I've had him since he was born.

"I got him for my fifteenth birthday. Besides family and friends, he's the best thing that ever happened to me." she paused in her story to fix our plates. I ate all the food, though I still picked up on every word she said to me.

"Tell me about your friends." I said with a mouthful of eggs.

"I may not be social, but I do have some... Sango, Miroku, Ayame, Rin, Momiji, Boton... We used to hang out all the time but ever since..." she stared off into space for a moment, making me extra curious. "Never mind. I just haven't hung out with them as much."

Ever since _what_? I wanted to ask so badly, but she looked so uncomfortable when she was about to bring it up. She continued to talk while she did the dishes and when we went into the living room. She told me more things about herself like movies and her—lack of— romance experiences. When I brought up her father, she got that look again and simply told me that she lived half of her life without the dude.

"Really? Tell me more."

"I don't wanna get too into it. I know you're keeping a lot of things from me and I don't think it's fair for you to expect me to come out to you if you're not gonna tell me anything."

What the fuck? I thought she be a little more sensitive about my situation. Then again, she was right. If she was gonna talk about the hard points in her life, I should tell her about mine, too. "Fine. I'll tell you a little about myself if you tell me a little about yourself."

"But I told you about myself already."

This is true... "Yeah, but I ain't stupid. You're only giving me small hints. I know that there's a lot more to your stories than what you're telling me, hon. I've been locked up a while but I know better. Besides, I told you some things last night like Hojo and I told you about my father."

"Well what do you think I'm hiding from you?"

I had to think. "Let's see... I know there's more to the story about your father. I see it in your eyes. It bothered you when you talked about him. Why?"

"My father... was a very bad person... He was a drug dealer, and he always cheated on my mother. When my little brother was born when I was eight going on nine, he beat my mother when she got out of the hospital and kept screaming at her about having boys. My father knew how bad of a person he was, and he thought all men were like that..." she wiped her face and continued. "When Souta was three, my father beat him with a baseball bat, thankfully it was only plastic. When my mother tried to call the cops, he threw her down the stairs...

"But my father loved me. I was his perfect little girl, his whole world, the only reason he didn't kill himself. I loved him too... But then he invited his friend over when my mother was out with Souta when I was twelve. My father fell asleep on the couch and his friend krept upstairs to my room."

Oh no... don't tell me... "You don't have to keep going if you don't want to." I tried to comfort her, wiping her tears away as best as I could.

"He raped me... for a whole hour. He threatened to cut me with his pocket knife if I cried for help." Wow. This guy better not still be alive. God help him if he is...

"Up until that point in my life, I was outgoing and friendly. It's that man's fault I'm such an unsocial stud. My father didn't wake up. My mother came home and found me on my bed, crying my eyes out. Thankfully I didn't start getting my period until I was thirteen. I told my mother what happened, and my father. He didn't take it so well. He went to his friend's house and killed him. He beat him to death with a _metal _baseball bat."

Good.

"For the next couple months, my father stopped beating my mom and Souta. He was so worried about me. He noticed right away that the life was taken out of me. I would hear him late at night crying in the bathroom just repeating that his baby girl was gone, she was messed up and it was his fault. I felt horrible. He took pills and never woke up...

"He wrote a note saying that he was sorry he fucked up my family's lives. But then that's when I decided I couldn't let my father think this was his fault, so I went back to hanging out with my friends and talking to boys. It made me feel better but I don't socialize anymore because I'm so hooked on starting my music career, even though I never get around to it." she laughed once.

I stared at her for a long time. What could I say to her? "Wow. Your life was almost as pathetic as mine." I wiped more of her tears. "But I like how you didn't take it out on anyone. Now I know why your mother was so worried about you when she came."

"So what's up with you? And your ears?"

"Well, you did tell me a lot, but I still want to know more. I'll tell you about my past if you let me in on one more thing?" She nodded, a little smile at the corners of her mouth. I was very happy to see it. "Why did you stop dating? Is that why or is it something else?"

She looked guilty. "Well... I was dating this guy Kitsu for about a week but he didn't seem to be into _me_, just my body. Whenever I would talk to him, he'd nod but he would be staring at my chest or something... I told him it wasn't working out and that night he slept with some other chick that my friend Sango knew... and she told me and I took action..." She _sounded_ guilty.

"What do you mean you took action?"

"I beat her up. The girl he slept with. Turns out he was sleeping with her the whole time I was dating him." she laughed. I shook my head in disbelief. Kagome looked so innocent, but she beat someone up? I would've loved to see that.

"How come you never smile? Does it make you feel uncomforable? Are you not happy?"

"I'm happy... in a way. But That's not why I don't smile."

"Then why don't you smile?" she looked kinda pissed. She told me about her past, so now I'm going to stick to the truth with her.

"It's because of my past. It brings back harsh memories."

"Well you won't feel better about your past until you talk about it."

"I know."

"You don't have to talk about it but you told me you would. It's not fair if I share my dark past with you if you won't share yours. I don't see how you couldn't trust me. I'm letting you live with me, I trust you with my secrets, I feed you and I don't want you to die... How can you not trust me?"

"It's not that I don't trust you. I just never told anyone about it... Hojo is the only one who knows, but he knows because he knows the people... He has my file. But I never actually told anyone."

"I'd rather hear it from you than Hojo. He'd probably twist it up some way to make you look bad." She was yelling now, angry. I couldn't understand why.

"Well, I do look bad. No matter whose point of view you get the story from... I'm the bad guy."

"Can I get it from your point of view? You don't have to talk about it if it bothers you that much... I just want you to trust me. Do you trust me, Inuyasha?"

"Of course. Which is why I'm going to tell you what happened to me." I tried to get into a comfortable position and looked her in the eye. "Where to begin? Do you wanna know what Hojo knows or would you like my life story?"

"Life story please." she really wanted to know, because she really cared. I had to trust her and be one hundred percent honest.

"About my ears... We'll start there. I was born with these ears. My father, as I told you before, is not human. He's a descendant of a great dog demon or something. Most of them take on the form of a human, somewhat..." I flashed my eyes in the direction of my ears.

"My father looked like me... silver hair, gold eyes, pointy ears and all. Or you could say I look like him. There are only about two thousand of us left. They were the dominant species in Japan about five hundred years ago. Other demons battled with them and they wiped each other out. Few lived, and had to mate with humans in order to keep us going. As generations passed, we began to look more and more like humans. Full dog demons are very rare. There are probably only fifty or so left."

"Now moving on to my birth." Or in other words, the hard part.

"My mother was a prostitute and my father had a drug and alcohol problem. My father paid her for sex and her birth control didn't work... so I was an accident. My mother didn't even know she was pregnant until she was two months in and nobody slept with her after that so she had no money to get an abortion. Because my mother also had a drug problem, I was born premature. She was only six and a half months pregnant. I had to stay in a hospital for 4 months and the doctors kept me hooked on all this medicine and shit. I couldn't even breathe on my own so I was hooked up to an oxygen tank. When I was healthy enough to go home with my mother, she was still broke and we lived in a homeless shelter for almost a year. I learned to walk by then.

"My father found out he had a son and I met him... He was an okay guy but him and my mom argued a lot. They decided that I was the best thing that ever happened to them and despite them hating each other, we all lived under my father's roof because he wanted to see me grow up with my family. He and my mother eventually fell in love and got married. When I was two and a half years old and able to talk, my father lost his job and started shooting up. He was HIV positive and died a couple months later.

"The day after his funeral, my mother cried for hours and I didn't know how to make her feel better. She came in my room and told me that I was the best thing that happened to her. She kissed me good night and tucked me in then went to her room. She began cutting her wrists and made scars that spelled out my father's name in deformed letters. It scared the hell out of me and my father's old friend, Totosai raised me while she was taken away. I never got to visit her and she died in the psychiatric hospital because the nurses gave her too much medicine."

That's the _only_ reason I resented _ever _Kagome. Now, I could care less because I know she's a good person.

"When I was nine, new neighbors moved in next door and they had a daughter named Kikyo. Me and her became really good friends, riding bikes together and playing with worms in her back yard. Two years later we learned about the birds and bees and touched each other. When middle school came around, we started having sex at Totosai's house when he wasn't home, but never became official. We were only physically attracted to each other. The only other connection I felt with her was a friendship connection. In high school we were finally going out but it was tough to kiss her when she started smoking pot and drinking."

I closed my eyes, remembering the day she came to me with that dumb shit...

_I stood, waiting for her in the parking lot next to her car. She came out a couple minutes later and smiled when she saw me. As she walked towards me, she pulled something out of her pocket. It looked like a sandwich bag. There was something green in it... weed. I wrinkled my nose in disgust._

_"Hey, baby," she said sweetly, wrapping her arms around my waist. I couldn't take my eyes off the bag she held._

_"What's that?" I asked her, though I already knew. She looked at it and smiled to me._

_"Inspiration. It will make you fly. I thought we could use it later when Totosai leaves."_

_"I ain't doin' that nasty shit." I pulled out of her embrace. She frowned at me._

_"Why not?" she sounded angry._

_"Because my father died from doing that kind of stupid shit. How long have _you _been doing this?"_

_She rolled her eyes as if it were obvious. "I've been doing it for like six months now."_

_And I've been _kissing_ her? I knew there was something gross about her taste. "You can stone all you want, but I ain't."_

_She pursed her lips then smiled again. "Okay, I will. But when I'm done, do you still wanna fuck?"_

_She didn't understand that I was being sarcastic? What a stupid bitch. It's not like I'm gonna die without sex. I ain't a nymphomaniac. I pushed her away and started walking to the mall. I called to her over my shoulder: "I'll pass."_

_I didn't see her for the rest of the day. But when I got home, there was an unpleasant surprise in my bedroom. Kikyo's red face was towards me, her arched back on the bed_—my _bed, some random guy on top of her, fucking the shit out of her. A blue light in the corner of my eye caught my attention for a split second. A video camera. And they wouldn't stop. They both glanced at me for a second, and went on. That heartless bitch had the nerve to cheat on me in my own fucking bed?_

_Without thinking, I went straight up to them and ripped his head off with my claws. Kikyo stared in horror and started screaming at me. "How could you do that? I wasn't even at my orgasm yet, you stupid cunt!"_

_"I'm a stupid cunt?" I screamed louder than I though I ever could. I whacked her right across the face as hard as I could. Taking hold of her ankles, I jammed my foot straight into her crotch and she screamed in pain._

_"Are you done now?" I yelled sarcastically and dropped her ankles. I walked away while she cried, not even caring anymore. What did I ever see in her? She was so nice to me when we were kids, and now she's just a heartless whore._

_After being trialed, I killed Kikyo's parent for pressing charges against me. A simple snap of their necks_—_nothing too brutal. Kikyo could only stare at me in the hallway. She looked so frightened of me, it was satisfying._

_"Inuyasha... I'm so sorry." she whispered. She walked up to me and wrapped her arms around me. I was too startled to hug her back. She just watched me kill her parents, and she's apologizing to me... She pulled me into her room and we fucked for the last time. I sensed something when I fell asleep... Kikyo was moving around._

_I opened my eyes to see her aiming an arrow at my chest. Before she could release the bow string, I jumped up with lightening speed and wrapped the bow string around her neck. Her arms uselessly reached my hands to pry them off, making strange choking sounds. I stared down at her redish-purple face into her light brown eyes as her heart stopped beating._

_I killed her. I watched her die with her eyes open. I felt no regret. I did not miss her. She wasn't good to me. She was bad in bed... killing Kikyo felt so good, I set out to kill my next victim..._

"Do you want me to continue?"

"If you don't want to say anymore, you don't have to." Her warm hand covered my cheek. It was so soothing. I put my hand over hers and laced my fingers through hers, leaning into her soft touch.

"It's okay... Kikyo slept with another man in _my _fucking bed. I walked in on her fucking him with a video camera on my dresser, taking in everything. They kept going while I stood there, and because of my harsh childhood, I was usually shy but I snapped. I literally ripped off the guy's head—and he looked to be in his thirties, fucking a sixteen-year-old. Kikyo started crying, not because I killed him, but because she _wasn't done_. I slapped her so hard the left side of her face had blisters and I almost broke her neck with the force.

"I grabbed her ankles and slammed my foot into her crotch, making her bleed. I wasn't used to such violent acts but boy—it felt... **so **_**good**__. _She told her father and they pressed charges against me. It was actually her parent's idea, so I killed them two nights after the trial. Kikyo knew it was me"—hell, she _saw_ me do it—"but was too scared to tell anyone. She was being really nice to me so I forgave her and we had sex once more... then in the middle of the night she tried to kill me with a bow and arrow, but I killed her instead. I choked her with the string of the bow. Killing began to feel so good I would break into people's houses and do horrible things to them.

"I would beat them with extension chords. Sometimes I would kill them without even touching them. An old man that used to scream at me when I played manhunt with my friends, I put a pot of cooking grease in his oven and put it on 500 degrees... I did some sadistic shit, but only to people I knew but didn't like.

"When Totosai died, I was put up for adoption because I was only sixteen. The family I lived with abused me until I was eighteen because I was a freak. They beat me with hangers and tools... the father threatened to shoot me and broke my arm by slamming a VCR on it. That was when I really went on a killing spree. I even killed small children. Members of the town began to disappear one by one, and no one knew who was doing it until a silver hair was found in the bathroom of some dude that I drowned in his tub. I probably killed over seventy-five people.

"I was supposed to be sentenced to death, but doctor Hojo stuck up for me. He knew there was something wrong with me by the look on my face. He knew about the family abusing me and not feeding me. He got a look at my permanent record and presented it to the judge at my trial. I was angry at him for snooping around but didn't go berserk because I knew he was trying to save my ass. He told the judge that being locked up for a year or two—even though I've been locked up for six—would do me good."

Kagome looked shocked. "Hojo only knew about your past because he read your permanent record?"

"Yes..." I covered my face with my hands. "He was so worried about me... and would always talk to me but I never got better. Then—" I stopped to let a tear slide down my face. This was really getting to me. This was why I never spoke of my past. Even just thinking about it brought out the little bitch in me. But at least the story was getting to the good part... the part where Kagome came into the picture.

"Then you started working at the hospital. Your scent drove me nuts because you smelled so sweet. I've never been so stunned by anyone's scent before. It's even better than Japanese Cherry Blossom. And it wasn't even perfume! Your flesh just naturally has this amazing odor.

"I would hear your soft voice in the building, sighing and speaking only when you were spoken to. The day you were filling in for whoever-the-fuck, I had to have you. You were only one floor above me, so close and you smelled so wonderful. That's why I kept sniffing you. You just smelled so good the closer I got to you, that's when I got carried away and attacked you."

I moved my hand to look at her. She must've felt my pain, because her beautiful black eyes were now teary. I leaned towards her to wipe away her tears. She was too beautiful to cry. She didn't deserve to. She didn't go through that pain.

"Is that it?" she asked. I nodded, feeling the urge to hold her in my arms. I needed her. I needed her compassion. I needed her warmth. I needed her friendship. I wrapped my arms around her, crying into her shoulder. She hugged me back, sobbing into my chest while she rubbed my back to comfort me. She kept whispering that she would be here for me, that she wouldn't allow pain to come my way anymore.

I began to realize I was crying more from appiness than emotional pain. Kagome did care about me. She was a kind person. She only knew me for not even twenty-four hours, and here she was, comforting me because she felt for me and what I went through. That was all I needed. She's all I need... All I want in my life to be happy.

"Thank you." he whispered.

I leaned onto her more, to savor the moment of being pressed against her in an embrace, then looked at her. She wiped my tears away and kissed me on the cheek. It was so warm... she was so dazzling, the muscles in my face pulled up in an unfamiliar way.

I was actually smiling, and it felt so good. I kissed her on the cheek and held my lips there for a couple seconds. I embraced her again, licking her scent off my lips... she tasted just as sweet as she smelled. I had to taste more of her. I kissed her neck a couple times.

"Kagome. You found me. It feels so good to get that out of my system."

"That's good to hear."

"Now, you have to face Hojo. I bet you hate him now."

"Yes." Good.

"You think I'd be better off dead like he thinks?"

"No. Of course not. I care about you."—I felt my face light up—"You feel good now, so you wouldn't be better off dead."

"It doesn't hurt as much now to think of my past. It's almost... refreshing." I smiled again.

"That's also good to hear." she whispered.

I leaned into her hair. "God, I love your scent..." I snorted, hoping to make her laugh. She giggled adorably, like a child. "I think I should hide my ears again and dye my hair black. 'Sound okay to you?"

"You really want to get out, don't you?" She leaned back. I took her hands in my lap. Staring down at them, I nodded.

"Then I'll go out today and buy some dye. If we disguise you, you can be in public, but no killing."

"I don't want to kill anymore if it hurts you. I didn't really want to go outside anyway. I just wanted to breathe you in. And now I can, all I want and there's nothing you can do about it."

I heard her bubbly laughter once again. "It's not harmful, so I guess I won't do anything about it. I can't believe you broke out of your room so you could smell me."

"You smell great. I can't help myself." I winked at her. Her face turned pink. Now that our bad pasts and deepest secrets were out of the way, I could work on bonding with her more on a friendship level... or more.


	4. Make Over

**Her Scent**

**Chapter 4**

_**Summary: **__Whoever she is, that woman's scent alone drives me insane. I'm dying to see what she looks and _feels_ like. I pounded my body harshly against the metal door, slowly breaking the frame. When I finally get to her, she's _mine. _**Patients is a Virtue**__from Inuyasha's point of view._

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha... blah blah blah.

**Note: **Because this is from Inuyasha's perspective, things are going to be a lot different with the certain parts of the story. _Inuyasha's mind is __**much more **__graphic than Kagome's_.

-x-

_Now that our bad pasts and deepest secrets were out of the way, I could work on bonding with her more on a friendship level... or more._

"I'm gonna go get the dye, you stay in here and watch Law and Order, or whatever the hell you like." Kagome said as I lunged on her living room sofa. As curious as I was of her surroundings, I promised her I wouldn't touch anything in her freakishly clean home. She promised to give me Cinese if I kept my promise. She'd never know if I touched anything in her while she was gone, but I'd never break a promise to her. Then again, she probably would notice if even the tiniest things went amiss in her house—she kept everything so tidy.

"Here's the phone. Call me if you need anything, and only me. No other phone calls and if it rings, don't answer it. I'll check the caller ID when I get home anyway." She handed me her number and the phone. Even though I knew I'd be around her eighty percent of the time, it was... just so great to have her number...

In all honesty, I was intimidated by the thought of dying my hair. I never really cared when people did it, but there were often times when hair didn't turn out the desired color. And I didn't want to give up my amazing hair color.

"Have fun. Won't the clerk think it's weird that you have shiny black hair and you're buying black hair dye?"

"Not as weird as me telling him I have a friend with silver hair who wants black hair."

_...a friend with silver hair..._

_...__**friend**__... _I didn't realize I said it out loud until we were smiling at each other.

She told me to watch Law and Order, and admittedly, it was a good show, but I had something more... entertaining... in mind.

Anyways...

I finished for the second time when she pulled into the garage. I ran in the downstairs bathroom to clean myself up and sat on the couch with what I hoped was a casual expression just as she walked in. "What's up?" I asked. I smelled the food. She described it as greasy bullshit but I thought it was mouthwatering.

Not _nearly_ as mouthwatering as she smelled, but yes.

She was holding a brown paper bag that had the food in it, and two plastic bags. She pulled hair products out of one of them and handed them to me. I also reached for the brown bag and pulled out the stuff. "Do you wanna dye your hair now or later?"

Uh! But I love my hair! Whatever. It's not like I'm getting it cut off. And after what I was just doing, I wouldn't mind having her hands on me. "Now, I suppose. Just to get it out of the way, 'ya know?" I took a bite of the egg roll; I always loved them.

"Okay but I'm gonna wash your hair first."

Damn. I was hungry... I set down the things as she led me up the steps. She did some things with all the handles in the tub and turned on the water. I watched her every move without looking at her. I pretended to stare off into space, but I could still see her very clearly through even the corner of my eye.

"You might want to take your shirt off." she said. I did as she instructed and she lightly grabbed my neck and I leaned over the edge of the tub. I almost fell asleep while she was washing my hair. Her slender fingers worked through my hair like a massage, and the warm water added to the nice sensation. When she was done, she seated me on the toilet and mussed my hair with a towel. I threw my shirt back on while she went downstairs and I wrapped the towel around my hair.

When I went downstairs she was waiting for me in the kitchen, paper towels set under the chair she wanted me to sit it, a mirror against the counter. I couldn't help making a face when I noticed a pair of scissors in her hand.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm gonna cut a couple inches off your hair."

"No, you're not." I said sternly. "You said you were gonna dye my hair; you said nothing about cutting."

"Look, I'll trim it at the least. There's not too many men in Tokyo with hair as long as yours. You have to look normal."

"Men in Tokyo have short hair but beards going past their balls—I'm sure I'll fit in." I snapped. The main reason I didn't want my hair trimmed was because Kikyo always had that stupid trim look, refusing to let her hair grow any longer, and it was probably longer than Kagome's.

Now that the subject was brought to my attention, I noticed how lovely Kagome's hair style was. Parted neatly so her most of her bangs hung down the left side of her pretty face, the smaller amount of bangs pushed behind her right ear. It was layered nicely, too. The bottom layer sat right above her butt, the shorter layer a couple inches shorter than that. Her raven locks were straight, but slightly wavy, and curling at the tips, looking like she just got it done at a salon.

While she started my hair, I couldn't help imaginging what her hair would be like during sex, flowing gracefully with her body's fluid movement, frizzy and wild from me running my fingers through it, some of it sticking to her weaty skin. My eyes closed as I relaxed and let her fingers rub what ever the fuck cream into my hair, reaching a whole new level of peace.

"Watch the ears," I said quietly. She was doing a fantastic job, but her fingers made slower movements after my comment. When she was done, she immediately started cleaning the paper off the floor. I wanted to help her, but my curiosity got the best of me and I approached the mirror.

As I've probably stated before, I'm not really a self conscious person... except when it comes to Kagome. But _damn_! I looked _good_! I ran my fingers through my now raven hair, fascinated with how awesome it looked. Kagome was staring on me, her expression slightly frustrated. Maybe she thought I wouldn't like it since I was against it at first? I turned to smile at her. "I like it." I said happily.

"You're welcome." she sounded upset. "You look great, I might add." She smiled suddenly.

"Thank you." I wrapped my arms around her. "I think I can pull this off. But I'll admit, if I see Hojo, I don't think I'll be able to control my anger. I will kill him, but believe me, he's the only person I want to kill. I don't wanna hurt anybody else."

"I can understand that." she was staring at my ears and I instinctively flattened them. When she smiled in encouragement, I ruffled her hair in thanks and brought my ears back up. "Sorry." she pushed in my chair and went for the stairs without saying a word.

"Where are you going?"

"To take a shower... Maybe you should get in too?"

I felt my heart stop and a big, stupid grin stretch across my face. "Really? Give me a minute."

"No! You should get in the guest shower." she said. I was embarrassed. I thought she meant I could get in with her! Ugh!

"You little tease..." I said too low for her to hear and smiled at myself. She was so little and innocent, she probably didn't even know how much she was getting to me. How sexually frustrated I get just at the thought of her.

I felt myself start to harden... _again_ and ran upstairs to tame myself. I couldn't stop thinking about the fact that she was naked in the house at the same time I was... And I couldn't help wondering what parts of her fine self she was washing at whatever moment. The mental pictures I got were turning me on even harder. I heard her turn off her shower before I was done. When I was done masturbating for what seemed like the hundredth time, I actually washed up and wandered into my bedroom. I just threw on a pair of pants and searched for deodorant. I couldn't find any! I'd probably still smell like soap so I just went downstairs... Not wearing boxers would remain my little secret.

Kagome looked cute as ever, of course, in her cozy little slippers and her little jammie shorts and tank top. Her skin was very smooth and pale. I spied my stuff on the couch beside her and spotted deodorant. I rubbed some on and went straight for an eggroll.

I thought of her staring at me and turned to her and offered her some of my food.

"Excuse me?" Her perfect brow arched. I realized I had a mouthful of food and finished the egg roll in my mouth.

"I said do you want some?" I held up the other half of the eggroll. She turned it down. Whatever. More for me.

"No thanks. I'm not really hungry for take-out. I'm hungry for grapes." she wandered into the kitchen and came back in, trying to pull one right off the vine with her mouth. I laughed.

She sat next to me and finished her grape. "Tell me something." she said, catching my attention. "You being a demon... is that why you were able to jump out of that window without getting hurt?"

"Yes, it is." I answered simply. With the hard part of my life out of the way, it'd be easier to answer her questions.

"So dog demons had like superpowers or something?"

"No, I wouldn't say they were super powers. I'd say they're... abilities. Dogs can run very fast and jump very high, so can us dog demons. But I'm only half dog demon, so imagine how strong I'd be if I were a full demon. I'm sorry to say, but I most likely would've been killed you if I was. Either that, or you'd be left for dead, suffering."

"Thanks for your honesty. So what other kinds of special abilities do you have?"

"What sort of superhuman abilities do dogs have? You already know about the sensitive sense of smell, the running and jumping,"

"Do you see in black and white too?"

I've actually never been asked that before. Her unexpected question made me laugh. "No, I see in color. My eyes are stronger than yours though. You know how they say 'as far as the eye can see?' Well if I stood on a mountain top and looked out around the forest below me, I'd me able to see out about five miles in every direction."

"You're kidding! So were does the whole super strength thing come from?" It pleased me that she actually looked and sounded interested.

"I don't have super strength." she tilted her head and stared at me in disbelief. "...Well, you could say that. I'm about three times as strong as a human in the Olympics."

"Interesting. And your father mated with a human, so you're not as strong as him."

"Even if I was full demon, I wouldn't be anywhere near as strong as my father. I'm like a flea to him. He could just shake me off. If I were full demon, it wouldn't be much different. More like him swatting at a fly. My father is one of those rare pure demon blooded men. He died from a deadly disease though."

"You said he was an okay guy. What was he like?" she smiled, probably trying to keep me from feeling sad about bringing up my past.

"He was very friendly and loved sports. He stopped doing drugs when my mother and I moved in. He didn't want his son to grow up, being a drug addict like he did." I grimaced. I'd never done a drug in my life, or drank alcohol. "He was in rehab for about two months. It wasn't working out, but after seeing me get sick, he just stopped. My mother still smoked, but only cigarettes."

"When you jumped out the window, you landed so gracefully I almost thought you were flying." She blushed cutely. I couldn't help but laugh when I saw it.

"Gravity can't get the best of me when I'm airborne. I may be a flee to my father, but you're a flee to me."

She looked thoughtful for a moment. "So, if I hit you with a crowbar or something...?"

"That would hurt... a lot... but I heal fast. That's why I don't have any scars. Now if you punched me in the face, it would be like punching any other human, but it wouldn't hurt me as much."

"Oh. So you're a quarter indestructible."

I nodded. "...I guess you could say that."

"Are you immortal too?"

"That's a very good question. I'm not immortal though, no. Only full demons live to be a thousand years old, at the most. I'll probably live for about one hundred fifty years or so. Unless Hojo has the police kill me." I frowned. She did too, getting the wrinkle on her nose when she did that angry face scrunch thing... it was adorable.

"I'm not gonna let that happen. So you're a quarter destructable and somewhat immortal. You live very long. Is there a way to turn into one of you?"

If she wants to talk about sex... which I don't think she does after what she told me... we could talk about this. "Maybe I shouldn't speak to you about this. It would embarrass both of us. Trust me."

"I still want to know." she said. I stared at her. I was honestly a little uncomfortable talking to her about sex, knowing she'd been sexually violated in her past. That thought made me furious for a split second, then I remembered that asshole was already dead.

She eventually looked away, unable to stare me down. Her eyes were glued on my chest and I felt a surge of manly pride pass though me.

"See something you like?"

"What?"

"You were staring at my chest. You like?" I laughed at her and she flushed.

"Why can't you just admit I'm hot?" It was an honest question. I'm so fucking sexy! How can she deny that? I've caught her looking at me several times, anyway.

"Well, because I wouldn't say you were _hot_... I'd say I'm..."

"What?" my curiosity blazed in my eyes.

"I'm jealous."

I couldn't come up with a response to that. I'd never think this gorgeous woman would be jealous of anyone... let alone me. "You're jealous of me? Why?"

"You're better looking than me, despite being locked up for six years. No offense."

"Non taken... What about me is better than you?" I couldn't help asking.

"Your hair is longer and silkier and your voice is more calm and you're in great shape. I can't stand looking at myself when I'm around you. You make me feel self-conscious. It makes me upset."

I stared at nothing in particular for a moment, then took her hands and looked into her eyes. She was looking down, clearly upset.

"Look at me." She complied. "First of all, my body is only in such great shape because I'm a demon. We don't get fat. If I were human, being deprived of exercise for six years, I'd be fat as hell. Second, you have very nice hair and a nice body. I don't see how you're out of shape. You're skinny, but still toned. I notice things with my strong eyes, Kagome. I don't even have to look at you to be checking you out."

She blushed and I ruffled her hair. Maybe I shouldn't have said that. "You're just a punk bitch. But don't worry, you'll grow out of it. And you're easy on the eyes. So stop putting youself down, okay?"

She shook her head yes and I squeezed her hand so she could see my smile. I winked at her when she looked.

"So what's so embarrassing about becoming one of you?" she pressed.

"Do you _want _to become one of me?" I didn't like this conversation, despite how much I wanted to have sex with her. It was different with demons, depending on how serious the relationship between the sex partners was. We only had friendship.

"I don't know. I'm just curious."

"There's a process, but it's very painful." she waited and waited for me to say more. I sighed and continued. "To become what I am, you'd have to have sex with me, then I'd have to bite you and drink a bit of your blood."

Her eyes went wide. "E-explanation please?"

"Well, demons have very strange reproductive systems. If I had sex with you and used a condom, it'd be like random human sex. But if I came in you, it'd be a whole other story. My cum would claim your body. If any other creature tried to mate with you, my cum—or some of us call it claiming venom—would poison the other person that tried to fuck you."

She nodded. "And what's with the biting?"

"I'd have to take in a small amount of blood from you. Our bodies contain six pints of blood? I'd take about a cup of blood. But your body would quickly make up for it. If I take in your blood and try to mate with someone else, it would most likely kill the female, and burn my cock... so I'm not really into cheating."

"You and Kikyo...?"

I didn't even want to think about that...

"Oh, hell no! I used a condom with her, definitely. I never bit her... never even thought about it. I was afraid to claim her because she was doing so much drugs, I was afraid I'd catch something. Demons can't cheat, not only because it'll cause pain, but also because most demons are very romantic creatures. My father obviously wasn't but he came to be when I was born. We grow to our mates. It took Kikyo and I a while to get official because I just wasn't into her, so I'm not devoted to my first choice. The whole safe sex rule _must _apply to demons." and cheating is really out of our limit. If I claimed Kikyo, she would've poisoned that guys she was fucking.

"This was a very interesting conversation. Is there anything else about you that I don't know?"

Probably a ton, but I needed to know what she wanted to hear. "Don't you have any more questions?"

"I'll ask you when I think of them." she hesitated. I smiled and mussed her hair again.

"Silly Kagome. So, what are we doing tomorrow?"

"Well, I have to go back to work, remember?"

That totally killed my good mood. "Oh, yeah. I guess I'll be here alone until two then, huh?"

"I guess so. You'll survive. I just gotta get you some more food too. I don't exactly have a winter storage sized food supply when I live all by myself." she giggled. I kissed her head, licking my lips when she wasn't looking.

"I'll try not to follow you and kill Hojo." I whispered.

"Try and succeed please. No more killing, okay? Promise me."

"I promise I won't kill anymore."

If it was for her, I'd promise anything. "I guess no more killing shouldn't be so hard, since I've gone six years without doing it. I enjoy killing, but I am part human, so I do feel badly about myself later on."

"You're not perfect. Nobody is. We all have our bad habits. It takes small steps to grow out of them, though. I'll work through this with you, since you don't like to kill around me."

"And the fact that there's something about your scent that calms me down, that makes me not want to kill. Maybe it's because your scent is so gentle and delicious. But I can never be sure. Your eyes make me not want to kill too. They're so big; so innocent."

"Thanks."

I sighed. "You have work tomorrow and I'm gonna be bored out of my mind."

"We could do something this weekend. Go shopping for you, maybe. You could use some new clothes, not to mention you don't have any shoes at all..." she was staring at my feet now. Her black eyes went wide as she gazed. "W-what's your shoe size? Do you remember?" her voice shook. She wasn't intimidated by me, but she was intimidated by my feet.

"I think it was a fourteen..." I remembered having feet this big when I was in 7th grade. Kids used to make fun of me for it, but I never really care. Totosai told me I have the feet of a future basketball star.

"Wow." she said simply.

I was so embarrassed I curled my toes to make me feet look (hopefully) a bit smaller.

Then I remembered stepping on her foot and leaving that bruise on it. Then I thought of how I killed her in my dream... the look in her eyes, her blood on me, her corpse quivering on the floor. If I could tell her about my past, I should talk to her about my dream too... my nightmare. But I needed to calm down.

"Kagome?"

"What's the matter?" she sounded concerned.

"I... had a nightmare, last night, I mean. It was horrible."

"It bothers you?" she sounded surprised.

"I had a nightmare about you. You were disappearing and reappearing in my dream like you were taunting me. It made me very angry." By that, I meant her dead stare. She was Kagome, but at the same time, that wasn't Kagome. That woman looked too empty to be Kagome...

"Tell me what happened." she said. I felt her pulled my face lightly to look at her. "Please, Inuyasha?"

I glanced away from her and began. "You were there, in the hospital with Hojo and the other employees that you actually talk to. You looked so depressed. Then I was in my room, my knees hugged up to my chest the way yours are now. The look on your face was just horrible—you just weren't the same Kagome. I know you like to be boring but you were much lower than that. You were dead. But you were aware.

"Then I broke out of my room and started killing everyone in the hospital—patients and all. I saved you for last, approaching you in the bathroom and chasing you down the long hallway, just I really had. But when I said I wanted your flesh, I killed you right then and there. I heard and saw everything in clear detail from the look of shock and fear on your face, to the thud of your corpse hitting the ground.

"I woke up then, feeling terrible. Not just angry and frightened, but I felt literally _sick_. I needed to be sure it was just a dream, so I went into your bedroom and you were there, healthy as you always had been and sleeping like a baby. I smiled when I saw you like that. I really did. You looked so innocent and fragile, that I felt the need to protect you. So I lay down next to you, not close enough to touch you, but close enough that I could feel your body heat. Your scent stunned me so much that instant, and it was then that I truly realized, I would never want to put you in danger. You are the closest thing I have—the only thing I have. I'm so grateful of your presence."

"So that's the real reason you were in my bed this morning? Not because you were in a hurry to eat...?"

I shrugged. I wasn't going to lie to her anymore. "Pretty much, yeah."

"You know what? I've been thinking. You should come to work with me tomorrow now that your hair is dyed. It'd be much more exciting than staying in the house all day with Buyo."

"But aren't you filling in for that old broad?"

"I don't know if she's back or not, but whether she is or not, Hojo would most likely make me answer phone calls again. He's so out of it, you know? Sort of like an over-protective boyfriend. It sickens me..."

It sickened my to hear her use _Hojo_ and _boyfriend_ in the same phrase. "And what are you expecting if I go with you?"

"Maybe Hojo will get off my back. Besides, it'd be fun to have you around now that you can control your need to kill and you're happy."

"Yeah, but what are you going to tell him? That I just decided to go for a new look and be good? I hope you have a plan, Kagome." My hair may be dyed, but I still look like myself in the face.

"I do..." she started. I could tell she was lying. "I'll tell Hojo that you're one of my old friends who moved here from America because your family lives here. And you're staying with me until you get enough money for your own place. It's genius! Plus, maybe Hojo will get off my back."

My mind blanked. "America? I don't even look American!"

"There's such thing as a _Japanese-American_, you know."

"How about I was born in Japan, but I moved to Mongolia because of a job location when I was twenty-one. And I got into an accident and I quit my job and moved back here." That plan had more strategy to it.

"That could work... What kind of accident was it?"

"I have turrets syndrome? Or we could go for a death in my family, since my parents really are dead and I have to siblings."

She approved. "That's an excellent idea. But I'd have to run out and buy you clothes. Just one outfit. You can't go to my job shirtless, shoeless and wearing the exact same pants the patients wear. Plus, I have to tell Hojo a reason why you won't stay at home."

"And what would that be?"

"Well, the real reason is because I shudder at the thought of you at my house, all alone unsupervised." Did that mean she didn't trust me? "Besides, it'd be pretty boring to just watch TV all day while Buyo rubs off your legs. It tickles but it may not be exciting. That's my idea of fun anyway."

"You don't trust me?" I blurted out. I don't get destructive when she's not around... I just masturbate... and I clean myself up!

"I'm not saying that I don't trust you, but if I didn't, you'd understand, wouldn't you?" I nodded. I couldn't really blame her... she only knew me for a couple days. "I trust you but you said so yourself that you don't even remember what your old house looked like. Therefore, what if you get hungry or something and you try to cook on the stove and there's an accident? I'd be having stress visions about what you could be doing or what's happening every second of the day!"

"It's nice to know that you worry about me." I said happily.

"You know what I mean." she sounded annoyed.

"Just one outfit?"

She nodded.

"Can I pick it out?" I asked.

"You can't come with me, remember?"

Damn it! "Oh yeah..."

"What size pants do you wear?"

I don't know... 38? "Like I remember. You're just gonna have to estimate the size of my waist."

"What do you want?

"Something I used to wear casually when I was younger..." I tried to picture it... I usually wore something that would be easy to take off and put on for comfort... "Just a plain T-shirt and black sweat pants."

"Color of the shirt please?"

"Red." That was always my favorite color.

"I guess I should be headin' out then to get your clothes. I need a jacket and some pants first..." she spoke to herself and went upstairs... leaving me alone again.

She came back down with a hoodie and white sweats that looked too big for her tiny form. when she walked out the door, my ears automatically flattened to my head. I'd already grown to being so close to her, the smallest distance between us became almost unbearable.

I felt to lazy to do anything, so I fell asleep for what felt like a minute (thankfully not dreaming at all) and woke when I heard Kagome pulling up. I went to the window to watch her and she caught me staring at her. She looked impatient. I thought her look of frustration was cute and chuckled a couple times.

As she got out of the car, I picked up the cat and met her at the door, which she slammed.

"Welcome home."

"Hey. Here, try these on." She gave me a colorful plastic bag. "I know you said a plain red T-shirt but I thought you'd like this one."

I'd like anything she got me. I appreciated her kindness more than anything. I held out the t-shirt and read it. _Gangsters are wigity wack_ ...? Weird, but funny.

"It's okay. I'm positive this will fit. I'm worried about the pants and shoes though." they looked small.

"Yeah, you're gonna have to wear a pair of my socks because I forgot to buy you some... Your feet are pretty big so I bought the biggest pair they had." They were a size 12. I tried them on and they fit. She looked satisfied. I went for the pants next.

"Don't try those on in front of me!" she yelled.

"I'm not, unless you want me to. But you obviously don't so I'm gonna step in the living room to try them on." They were a big snug, but still comfortable. And they weren't high waters like I though they'd be. I went back in the kitchen to show her.

"They fit," I turned so she could observe. She clapped for some reason and it made me feel proud.

"We should get to bed soon, unless you don't mind going to bed at two in the morning and waking up just four and a half hours later?"

I totally forgot about going to work with her the next day. I quickly caught on to her meaning and changed back into my other pants. I made sure I gave her a tight hug before I went to bed.

I heard a very, very annoying beeping sound early in the morning. I sat up and rubbed my eyes, groggy. I tried to lay back down and go to sleep, but I heard Kagome's closet door creaking and knew she was up. I lay down for a couple minutes, listening to her moving around the house, cooking and cleaning.

When she came back upstairs, I decided to get out of bed and made it so her OCD wouldn't force her to do it. I quickly put on the clothes she bought me and went downstairs. I smelled food, but I could find it in the microwave or fridge, so I sat at the table waiting for her to return and make my food. She didn't trust me cooking yet... I heard her leave her room and stroll to mine.

"Inuyasha? We gotta go in an hour so I need you to get ready." she said and strolled downstairs, freaking out when she saw me. I almost laughed.

"Morning, sunshine." I winked at her frozen face. "I got up about 20 minutes ago before you ask. I heard your closet door creaking. Of course, it wasn't quite as loud as your alarm clock. I wanted to smash it to pieces but I'm resisting now. I'm going to be good for you."

She didn't say anything, so I asked: "So, what's for breakfast?"

She looked like she just remembered something important and ran to the stove, taking out the food she made for me. Of course she didn't forget to fend for me. She was an angel. After I ate she asked me to put on the news.

There was news about me, but it was the same shit as yesterday, so I got bored and started daydreaming.

I'm not gonna lie, though. I'm still pissed about the search. I kept thinking about it while we drove there, having stress visions of Hojo knowing who I was, and taking me down right then and there.

When I felt a soft little hand over mine, the blood rushed to my face, and I felt at peace. As long as Kagome was with me, I'd be sane.

"Just stay close to me so I don't lose my mind."

"It's gonna be okay. I promise. Just stick with the story."

"Right. The story." I forgot about it... What was it again? Mongolia? I opened the door and ran to her side.

"Gah!" She shrieked. I must have scared her. "All right, let's do this."

I realized I didn't want to be here at all. And I feared the minute I saw Hojo's face, I'd mutilate him that moment. Kagome's hand was in mine, and that thought kept me calm and happy. I refused to let go of her hand while she punched in and approached Hojo. As soon as I saw him, my heart pounded. My blood raced. My inner demon was screaming at me, telling me to kill the fucker and end everything.

"Kagome it's so good to see you're okay." I hated him talking to Kagome. I hated how he looked at her. I hated him being in the same city as her.

"Hey, Hojo. Good to see you again. This is my friend, Juno."

_Juno_? What the fuck kind of name was that? At least she came up with a name... we never did. But it sounded so _feminine_!

"Juno?" Hojo blurted out rudely.

_Do... not... kill him... __**Control yourself**_! I thought to myself.

"He's half Mongolian." Kagome came to my defense. I squeezed her hand, unable to control myself. My demon started yelling at him.

"Why the fuck is your name Hojo? Gay-ass, fagot-ass, bitch-ass, punk bitch. Shut the fuck up. You have no right to make fun of my name when you don't even know me. I will slap the **shit** out of you."

Hojo looked embarrassed. It satisfied me. "Kagome, why is this guy with you?"

"Juno lived in Tokyo till he was twenty-one, and he had to move to Mongolia with his family because of a job location. But his parents died a month ago so he's staying with me at my place until he can get a job and move into his own apartment."

"And how long have you two been friends?" I didn't like how he interrogated her. I wanted to spit on him. My demon started yelling again.

"None of your business. And what—I suppose you wanna know if we're fucking too?"

Hojo looked pissed and tried to ignore me. "Kagome, I want you to do your usual job today, but only on the top floor, where the safe patients are."

"Can Juno accompany me? He's really down, you know, about losing his parents. That's why he's been flipping out on you." Not quite, but whateer. "Can you forgive him? He didn't mean any of it. I'm the only thing he has."

"Fine, Juno. I forgive you but try not to get too angry around the patients."

I ignored him, tugging Kagome away, in a rush to get away from him so I wouldn't kill him. I ignored the elevator, going right to the stairs so I wouldn't have to wait and sense Hojo's eyes on _my_ woman.

She took me to a patient room. There was a woman there with short blackish brown hair, brushing it. She was skinnier than Kagome... nasty skinny. I knew why _she_ was here.

She looked at Kagome and her face brightened even more. "Kagome, hi! I'm so glad you're back." She ran up to Kagome and kissed her cheeks, her voice was very high pitched. I stared at her with wide eyes. "I missed you so much. Who's your friend." She glanced at me.

"It's good to see you, Aiki. This is my buddy, Juno. He's half Mongolian."

As she appraised me, I smiled at her to be polite. Also, she was another one of the prisoners here. She was one of the crazy people, like me.

"I'm Aiki," She shook my free hand then latched back onto Kagome's. It didn't seem to bother Kagome that _we _were still holding hands. "Pleasure meeting you. Are you two dating?"

"No, I'm just staying with her till I find a job and get my own place." I answered her.

"That's good to know. But why are you staying with her?" she was looking at Kagome's hand in mine.

"My parents died and I had no one to stay with so I moved here and moved in with Kagome."

She took that in and looked at Kagome, her grin impossibly wide. "Kagome, they're letting me out next month! I haven't been throwing up for a while so they said they'd release me due to my improving attitude. Yay!" she jumped at her again. I wanted to laugh. These two must have been close. Then I realized this was the girl Kagome was always talking to in the building about anything. I learned a few things about Kagome from the conversations these two had. They looked at each other which such happiness. Kagome talked to this woman like she was her sister.

"That's so great, Aiki."

"And that's not all—I'm in such good shape and it's not from throwing up!" she lifted her shirt. She was _really _thin. I could see her ribs. It disgusted me.

"You looked great." Kagome said. Was she crazy?

Then I suddenly felt a burn of jealousy. Aiki was getting released fro her good behavior, and she was happy with herself. And here I am, a humble peace of shit serial killer locking fingers with a woman I broke out of here to see. She must have known about my escape... unless Hojo keeps _everything_ from the patients.

"What's been going on here for the past two days?" I blurted out.

She looked serious. "They've been cleaning up dead bodies and searching for as much evidence as possible. They were even interrogating the patients here! I have no good patience with answering questions when I don't even know what's going on! The police were asking me who this Inuyasha dude was. I knew who he was—after the police told me he was the guy who triggered the alarm."

"Wait—who's _they_?"

"The police and investigating people thingies." she spoke like a child. "It was so awkward talking to them when I was thinking the whole time _at least me and the others are safe. _I'm not crazy—I'm bulimic but I'm still here so I think of all the other patients as my brothers and sisters. No one deserves to be locked up. Hojo doesn't understand that putting away a _crazy _person will make the even more deranged. I almost cried when I heard them mentioning killing this Inuyasha."

She felt for me. I liked this woman. I didn't think of other patients as my siblings (and didn't want to, all my family was dead) but I did feel what she was saying. Maybe I could steal my file from here and destroy it, lessening their chances of finding me?

"You think if we find this Inuyasha before the police do, we could keep him safe?" Kagome asked.

"That would be nice but I don't even know what he looks like. Plus, I won't be much of a good help since I'm gonna be here for two more weeks. Then I have to be interrogated by Hojo so he's sure I'm _okay_ before I go back out into the world on my own again."

"I'm sure you'd be a big help, as long as all three of us keeps our mouths shut." I warned her.

"Don't take this question the wrong way but why do _you _care so much about Inuyasha?"

"Because after losing my folks, I know what it's like to be out in the world alone. Kagome is all I have, but he has nothing so he has it worse. We can only imagine how he feels, right?" I looked at Kagome, hoping she'd play along. She nodded.

"I feel you. So what does Inuyasha looked like?" she asked Kagome.

"Well, he's very tall and has long, silver hair. He's skinny but muscular and very pale." I was honestly hoping she'd say something about me being attractive.

"Oh." She paused for a long moment. I looked at Kagome, hoping someone would say something. Aiki spoke again. "So if we find him, do you honestly think he's gonna let us live? I mean he is dangerous after all. What if slashes us the way he did all those other people?"

"Well if we're quick enough to convince him that we're trying to help him beforehand, he won't kill anyone." I said. I wouldn't kill this woman. She cared about me, and she didn't even know who I was yet!

"How could you be so sure?"

"Can we let you in on a little secret?" She asks more questions than Kagome does! Jesus!

She stared at me for a very long time. I almost heard her brain register the fact that I was the object of our conversation. "Inuyasha, is that you?"

I smirked. If this woman thought of me as her brother, if she cried over me, then she'd be merciful. I'd trust her. She just felt like the type to keep her trap shut out of fear.

I nodded my head slowly.

* * *

**I'll try to have another chapter up any time before next week, when I'll be studying my ass of for my finals. Take care, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter. :)**

_**-Lexy4KagInu**_


	5. Closer

**Her Scent**

**Chapter 5**

_**Summary: **__Whoever she is, that woman's scent alone drives me insane. I'm dying to see what she looks and _feels_ like. I pounded my body harshly against the metal door, slowly breaking the frame. When I finally get to her, she's _mine. _**Patients is a Virtue**_ _from Inuyasha's point of view._

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha... blah blah blah.

**Note:**Because this is from Inuyasha's perspective, things are going to be a lot different with the certain parts of the story. _Inuyasha's mind is __**much more **__graphic than Kagome's_.

-x-

She stared at me for a very long time. I almost heard her brain register the fact that I was the object of our conversation. "Inuyasha, is that you?"

I smirked. If this woman thought of me as her brother, if she cried over me, then she'd be merciful. I'd trust her. She just felt like the type to keep her trap shut out of fear.

I nodded my head slowly.

Nobody said anything for quite a while, and it was really annoying. My eyes eventually drifted to the floor. Kagome seemed to be waiting for Aiki to speak, Aiki seemed to be in too much shock to speak. So I spoke.

"So what? Are you gonna be a bitch and rat me out now that you know me? Or are you gonna keep your mouth shut and continue planning to help me escape?"

"Sorry." She looked embarrassed and ashamed. "I just can't believe you'd come back here, to the place that drives you crazy. If I were you, I'd never come back."

"You think I'm not trying to escape? You think I want to be here? I'm only here with Kagome because I'll go nuts if I stay at her house alone. Plus... I was kind of thinking of snagging my files..." I said quietly to Kagome.

She looked incrdulous. "You expect _me _to get them? Are you crazy? Hojo barely wants me here!"

But she said she cared about me... I stared at her, making my eyes wide and innocent like hers. My spell worked. She gave in. "Fine, I'll try to get them from Hojo. Though I'll have little luck."

"No, all you have to do is mess with him a little, if you know what I mean."

"I don't have any experience in being seductive." She didn't have to have any. With her looks, she could have attention fromany man just by being around them. "Fine, I'll do it."

"Hey, what about me?" The skinny girl complained. I completely forgot about her for a moment.

"We'll visit you some other time." I honestly didn't care about her playing a part in this. She was gonna be free, she was getting what she wanted. I just walked away, finally letting go of Kagome's hand.

"Hojo's at the front, I'll go to his office and get my file."

"But you need a key." she complained.

"I have my ways of getting into things. I'll meet you at the car. I'll only be about five minutes."

"But I'm still working for another hour. How am I supposed to meet you in five minutes?"

"That's part of your seduction, hon." I laughed a bit. She was so out of it, I couldn't imagine her being seductive.

"What?"

"Nothing. I honestly want to see the look on both of your faces when you _'talk to' _him. Try not to bat you eyelashes too much. I personally think that's retarded."

"Any more pointers?" she sounded aggravated.

I appraised her a bit, trying to see what she could do to get Hojo's _attention_. Her sweat pants clung to her legs nicely. Her hair flowed nicely down her back, some of it draped in front of her shoulders. Her button up top seemed to be strained where her breast were. "Umm... Undo your top button."

She looked uneasy. "Excuse me?"

"For Hojo." I recovered quickly. I walked into the elevator and waited for her to do as she was told. I looked around to keep from drooling over her new look. Her arm covered the goods, so there was nothing to see, to my disappointment.

The elevator opened on the floor of Hojo's office. If we were on third, why did we go to the first instead of the second? "Good luck and remember what I told you. Do whatever you can to keep him from going to his office without getting fired." With that I walked out.

I went down the hall, striding slowly. A nurse was walking toward me, staring at me like I didn't belong there. I just smiled at her lightly and walked into the bathroom, waiting until the hall was clear.

When I was, I walked down to Hojo's office and stuck my claw in the keyhole. When I was in, I quickly shut the door behind me and my eyes widened. There were so many filing cabinets in here! Where should I start? Just then I heard Kagome and Hojo talking upstairs.

"Hi, Hojo." Kagome said.

"Hello, Kagome. What can I do for you?"

She cleared her throat. "I just wanted to talk to you privately,"

"Maybe we should go to my office then." Hojo said.

No! I wasn't done yet! I started flipping through random drawers more quickly. Kagome you can do it... It's not that hard!

"No, It's okay. No ones around." she said. I felt my shoulders slump in relief. "I wanted to talk to you about Friday."

I almost felt my heart give out.

"Yes?"

"Well, I kind of feel bad about canceling on you, so I decided that I owe you. I don't plan to go anywhere, though. Maybe we could just bond more at work."

"Kagome, you're being unfair." he sounded upset.

"How so?"

"You know how I feel about you. Honestly, who doesn't? My point being is that you're willing to spend time with me without giving me some."

"_**WHAT?**_" I screamed out loud and covered my hand over my mouth. No one seemed to hear me, thank God. Who the fuck does Hojo think he is going after her like that? Sure, I've done it before, but now that I know about her harsh past, I'd never do that to her. My hands balled into fists, I was trying to keep myself from flexing my claws and going berserk.

"Giving you some _what_?"

"I don't know. A kiss on the cheek, a hug. I'm not sure if you feel the same about me as I feel for you but the Juno dude is definitely getting in the way of our friendship."

"How the hell did Juno end up in the middle of this? You two coming off on each other the wrong way doesn't concern me. And mine and Juno's friendship doesn't concern you! Not if you're gonna be an asshole. I know he said some harsh things but we're working through his past right now. You're only making it harder for him."

I was so relieved hearing her saying that. Her her statement was mostly true, she was coming to my defense.

"Why did you ever introduce me to a man sleeping in your home that has known you for a while? Weren't you at all concerned about my feelings?" Hojo was getting mad no. I swear, if er lays a hand on her...

"Juno means more to me than you do." Kagome spat out harshly. Hojo gasped. I smiled.

"Kagome, go home, please. I can't deal with this anymore, I just can't. You can take another day off."

"Fine," Kagome started to talk away.

_That's my girl..._ I thought to myself happily.

Then I realized the drawers had alphabetical labels on them and looked for T. I heard a light know on that door. When I found it, I lifted my shirt and tucked it into my boxers. I patted my shirt back down, making shirt my stomach didn't look unusually paper flat and left out.

"Inuyasha, it's me." she said. I opened the door and she nearly fell. I caught her quickly. She must have been leaning on the door. She readjusted herself and looked at me. "Did you find your folder?"

I patted my stomach and she didn't seem to understand so I lifted my shirt to show her.

"I always get what I want." she looked around the room, of course looking for a mess. "I heard Hojo gave you another day off so I decided not to destroy anything."

"What exactly are you planning to do with your information?" she asked as we left the office.

"I already know everything that's on here so let's just burn it and it'll be like I was never locked up."

"Why would you want to destroy it? I have a safe at my house that we could keep it in."

"I suppose that'll do."

I was only worried about someone finding it.

-x-

I'd already grown so much to Kagome, it was easy to refer to her house as our house. And it was, since I was living here now. When we got home, she locked up my file in her dusty basement and taught me the combination lock. Thirty, zero, eight. I practiced opening it a couple times.

I couldn't help but notice her exercise equipment: bench press, ab coaster, treadmill, exercise ball and hip abductor. I'd like to see her use the hip abductor.

"Do you use these?" I asked. I could tell by the look in here eye that she didn't. She looked at them like someone would look at and old buddy from high school.

"I haven't used these in years."

I went to touch one of the machines. There was so much dust on my finger, I was shocked. The little neat freak hadn't been cleaning her exercise equipment. Gasp!

"These would come come in handy for me. You mind if I use these? It must've been a while." I laughed, wiping my dirty finger on my stomach.

"You could use them if you want. I think I'm under weight anyway. I only weigh 125 pounds." She laughed. 125 isn't under weight, is it?

"That's fine. You have a scale? I don't know how much I weigh."

"There should be one over there." she pointed behind the bench press. "If not, it's in my bathroom."

The little scale was where she said it was. I took off my shoes and examined the numbers that came up: 134.9. Now _I'm_ underweight.

"I lost some weight, but not much since the last time I looked. I used to be 145. Now I'm 135."

"You can stay down here to work out. I'm gonna go do something else for free time since I'm off for today..."

"Ugh. All this shit needs to be dusted and wiped down." I said to myself as she walked away. While she was gone doing what ever, I lay down on the dusty bench press and did a couple reps. The weights were pathetically light, so I adjusted them with more weights I found in a nearby box.

Kagome didn't seem like the type to work out, unless she was doing yoga or Pilate's or something. I knew she was definitely doing something to keep that cute figure she had.

I abruptly stopped when I heard soft piano music. I sat up, listening, the way I used to listen to Kagome in the hospital, except now I was able to stand up and go to her. I slowly walked up the stairs, following the music. I knew Kagome had a piano, but I don't think I'd actually been in her music room until now. I spotted her playing the piano. But she didn't see me. In the center of the large room, there was a pool table. Also, there was a shelf on the wall across from the door with tons of CD's and old records. I remembered her telling me she was trying to start a music career. She seemed devoted enough. There were a couple other instruments. A drum set and two guitars.

I remember the dream I had the night before I escaped. The sweet melody that played to my mother's face. I played the song many times before. Totosai was a music teacher and talented black smith. He taught me almost every song he knew on the piano. There was one he taught me that always made me think of my mother: _Love me_. Totosai said he wrote it for his wife and played it at her funeral. I realized I was smiling. That was one of my few happy memories.

I silently sat next to her, watching her slender fingers move gracefully across the keys. Her eyes were closed, so she still didn't know I was there. When her song was over, she opened her eyes and jumped. It made me laugh.

"That's some talent you got there. I used to know how to play. Totosai taught me. I used to play for him and Kikyo's parents. It's one of the few happy memories I have."

"That sounds nice. Do you think you can play anything right now?" she sounded a little out of breath, but she was smiling in encouragement.

"Probably, If I remember which key to start from..." my strategy with learning to play with both hands was to learn one hand at a time, then play them together slowly, then practice with more speed. The song started out nicely. I played all the right notes in the right order perfectly, trying to impress her.

I drifted into the song at one point, my eyes sliding closed. I thought of my other and the dream I had then looked at Kagome. "I dreamt up this song when I was locked up," I hadn't heard it in so long, if I never dreampt of it, I probably would've forgotten all about it. "I saw my mom and heard your voice when I dreamed, since I didn't know what you looked like. It's called _Love me._"

She blushed cutely and stared down at my hands. She must have known this song was devoted to her, for her to love me and hold on to me for ever. I know I have problems, and I can understand her being drawn away by that, but I made a promise to myself to protect her for as long as I live. I would devote myself to taking care of her for the rest of my life.

That was the message I wanted to get through to her through the song.

When I finished, she had tears in her eyes. She leaned against me and whispered softly. "Thank you."

_You're Welcome_...

When time passes, memories are made.

And Kagome made a lot of memories for these last couple months.

She taught me almost everything she knew from cooking to all the boring shit she does when she's alone, like typing lessons and braiding my own hair... But I never really objected to the stupid shit she had me doing because I was still doing something with her, which made me happy, of course.

Along with the pansy stuff, we had fun and did things I liked, too. She watched football with me sometimes, and she worked out with me almost every day. I thankfully gained more weight and became a bit bulkier in the muscles. I was very pleased with my results. Kagome was a bit shocked... _very_ shocked to see me bench pressing over 200 pounds and I told her I didn't need a spotter. It was hard, but I needed to build up my strength. Kagome wouldn't be much of a spotter anyway. What could she do if something that weighed more than her fell on me?

Kagome's results were... out of this world... She'd always looked stunning, but she looked incredible after a couple weeks of working out. Her joints looked more stable, her stomach and legs more toned. And being her spotter on the bench press gave me a great chance to check her out, especially when she was covered in sweat, and wearing her tight exercise shorts and tank top. I loved when she was tired out, bending over with her hands on her knees, panting. I'd take her to rest on the couch, then, and she often fell asleep on my lap.

I was definitely certain of my feelings for Kagome.

I found myself becoming more physically attracted to her every day. And emotionally. I always felt warmer being in the same room as her, and coming in contact with her made me feel like I was on fire. Her smile caused my stomach to feel like it was on fire, her laughter made me weak. Her anger and sadness made me want to kill. Her scent still drove me insane, along with her taste. I'd look for the smallest reasons to kiss her on my cheek or forehead like her telling a joke and laughing (even if it wasn't funny) or her saying something I agreed with, like ballet being _gay_.

She didn't seem bothered by me kissing her, but she never really kissed me.

She _loved_ playing with my hair, braiding it, combing it. At one point, she tried to put pigtails in my hair. She was laughing so hard, I retreated to my room in embarrassment, but I was more than happy to hear her laugh.

I continued to go work with her. Hojo and Kagome continued to not speak. Kagome would just punch in and walk by him. Whenever she did speak to him, I'd distract her from the conversation by saying almost anything.

We became closer, through song, I guessed. I recorded a lot of the songs and she listened to them at night to go to sleep, as I did. Sometimes when I couldn't sleep, I'd go in her room and leave before she'd wake. I don't think she knew. And I never go to sleep before she does. I always get up at night to check on her.

She continued to take really good care of me, and I was sure she enjoyed doing it because she never let me do anything for her. Whenever I offered to cook dinner or drive if she had a headache, she'd object without hesitation. The only thing she let me do was clean...

During her little typing lessons, (I knew how to use a computer, but she wanted to teach me how to type without looking at my hands) I totally fucked up her keyboard, so she decided to get some nail clippers and cut my nails off. I'm not gonna lie—I was scared out of my mind. I'd seen what happened to animals sometimes when they got their nails cut. But she was gentle. To her disappointment and my amusement, my nails grew back in less than two days. So she kept cutting them until I eventually told her I didn't have to type without looking, and she was relieved.

To sum things up, we were getting much closer and I was falling more deeply in love every day, with all the different activities we did together and all the sides we saw of each other. She was sweet, and I was just _awesome_, so we're perfect for each other, right? I'm waiting for the perfect moment to tell her how I feel.

The only fear I have is this:

What if she doesn't love me back?

**Sorry this chapter is a bit shorter than usual, but I'll have another one up very soon so please don't be mad. The end of this chapter was supposed to be the beginning of the next one, but I was feeling nice. I hope you enjoyed it. :)**

_**-Lexy4KagInu**_


	6. Friends

**Her Scent**

**Chapter 6**

_**Summary: **__Whoever she is, that woman's scent alone drives me insane. I'm dying to see what she looks and _feels_ like. I pounded my body harshly against the metal door, slowly breaking the frame. When I finally get to her, she's _mine. _**Patients is a Virtue**_ _from Inuyasha's point of view._

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha... blah blah blah.

**Note:**Because this is from Inuyasha's perspective, things are going to be a lot different with the certain parts of the story. _Inuyasha's mind is __**much more **__graphic than Kagome's_.

-x-

_To sum things up, we were getting much closer and I was falling more deeply in love every day, with all the different activities we did together and all the sides we saw of each other. She was sweet, and I was just _awesome_, so we're perfect for each other, right? I'm waiting for the perfect moment to tell her how I feel._

_The only fear I have is this:_

_What if she doesn't love me back?_

-x-

My eyes fluttered open and I felt a big grin stretch across my face. I had a nice dream about Kagome—and surprisingly, she wasn't nude in it. It was me and her in a cabin, on top of a snowy mountain for some strange reason, but we were hanging out being ourselves. It was nice because we do that every day, and it's nice to know that—some of—my dreams are a reality.

I walked straight to her room to check on her. She looked peaceful as always, but a bit more groggy. She wasn't wearing her sleeping mask so I could see her whole face. Her cheeks were a bit rosier than usual, her hair still tangled and messier than her normal morning look. I walked up to her and tried to touch her cheek to see if she had a fever, but she tried to slap my hand away and hit herself on accident. Her brows pulled together for a second and she grunted but she remained asleep.

I couldn't blame her for being so tired.

She didn't take a shower last night—but she still smelled amazing—because we'd been working out for almost six straight hours the previous night. I brought her to rest in the living room. But she just collapsed on the floor. She told me not to worry about her and to let her be for a moment. I went to get a drink and came back to find her breathing evenly, sleeping like a baby. I'd bet she was too tired to walk upstairs so I brought her up and set her down neatly under her covers and turned on her AC, since she was covered in sweat.

I tried to push her hair out of her face and she slapped herself again. I chuckled that time.

After making her slap herself a couple more times by poking her, I decided that now was the perfect chance for me to cook something for her. I got dressed—she'd bought me more clothes—and drifted downstairs and searched the fridge for something that would please her. She seemed to be a big fan of bacon and eggs, so I fried some up for her and made toast just in case she'd still be hungry. She needed to get her energy back.

After cleaning up, I placed everything on one of her diner trays and headed upstairs to find her waking up. She got a good look at me as she opened her eyes and tried to blink out the sleepiness. I walked around to feed her.

"Hey, lumpy. You're finally awake. I was beginning to think you'd never wake up. You slept like the dead last night." I wrapped my arms around her shoulders and helped her into a sitting petition, then handed her the food. "I made you breakfast."

She looked rather impressed with my cooking skills. I felt proud of myself, knowing it'd be easier than I thought to take care of her.

"I'm still tired," she wiped her eyes. "but thank you anyway. How long was I aslee—".

"Shh, chew and swallow." I said, shoving food in her mouth. "You should be tired. You fell asleep on the living room floor—at one in the morning, might I add. I carried you upstairs. But every time I accidentally touched you face, you'd try to swat me away, slapping yourself in the process."

"How long have I slept?"

"A little longer than usual. It's eleven. Not too bad. It's still an appropriate time for breakfast. I wouldn't really call your usual day-off time _sleeping in_, since you wake up at like eight."

"I don't like to sleep in for a long time, I'll get cranky."

"I know. That's why I called you lumpy head. Your hair is messier than usual when you wake up." I laughed and ran my hand through her tangled locks. "Eat your breakfast. I wanna do something today. It's Saturday, and we could be out with lives right now."

"I'm not really a social person."

"Yes, and I'm going to change that. I've been locked in a hospital for ten years—" I exaggerated "—I'm not gonna be locked in a house forever too."

With that, I left and wandered around not doing anything in particular but waiting for her to finish her food. When I couldn't smell it anymore, I wandered back to her to clean her mess. I knocked on her bedroom door, it was closed now so she was probably getting dressed.

She opened the door looking all cute and innocent, her hair brushed neatly now, wearing her exercise clothing. Her toned legs looked so good in her shorts, but she wouldn't know I was checking her out because I wasn't staring right smack at them. I was subtle, only directly checking her out when she wasn't looking.

I needed any excuse to hug her, to be in physical contact with her, so I threw her over my shoulder and carried her downstairs. I ignored her mild but when she smacked my ass, I almost whimpered as all blood rushed south.

I threw her on the couch and mercilessly tickled her, loving her soft screeches and giggles.

Eventually through the fight, the phone rang. She sprang to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Kagome, it's Sango."

"Sango? Oh, hey, what's up?"

"I have good news!"

Kagome smiled in response. "What is it?"

"Miroku proposed to me! I can't believe it, Kagome. We're gonna be married!"

"Shut up!" Wow, she was so cute. She saw my reaction and knew I was listening.

"Yes. He wants to take me out to eat tonight for sushi. I was wondering if we could stop at your place so I could show you the ring. Plus, it's been months since we hung out. Not to mention, your birthday is next month. We should chill more. I feel like I haven't spoken to you in years!"

"Umm... Sango, I don't think now is the best time for you to come over. Maybe another time... Hold on a second." She looked at me and hit me on my shoulder.

"What?" I tried to pretend I was distracted, playing with my hair.

"My friend and her fiancé want to come over."

"Then let them come over. At least it'll give us something to do today." I smiled, mostly at the thought of another male coming over. I loved being around Kagome, but I still needed to be around someone who I could socialize with without getting an erection.

"Yeah, but what should I say about you?"

"Same story we work around Homo with. _Juno_." I chuckled. She turned her attention back to the phone.

"All right, Sango. You can come over. But I have someone here. My roommate."

"_You finally have a boyfriend?_" Kagome jumped and I jolted a bit at the question. I chuckled at the thought of me and Kagome together. Her friend had no idea how happy I was that she saw us that way, too. I nodded and she looked at me like I was crazy.

"Uhh... Yeah, I guess you could say that. He's a boy and he's my friend."

"Get real, Kagome. What's his name?"

"Juno."

Sango laughed.

"Isn't that a movie? Whatever, it's a cute name. How old is he? What's he look like? Is he home now?" she asked rather quickly. I couldn't get the idea out of my mind... the idea of me and Kagome being boyfriend and girlfriend. I wonder what Kagome thought about us being together. She looked away from me when she noticed my stare.

"He's twenty-four and he is home."

And he's gorgeous and has a great sense of humor, I dreamed she added.

"What's he look like?"

"Umm... He's tall and has very long black hair."

"Give me some details, Kagome."

"Like what?"

"Oh, I don't know... Is he muscular, sexy. How big is he?"

The phone slipped through Kagome's slender fingers and her face turned red with embarrassment. I had to hold my mouth closed to keep from laughing. This Sango girl must be an awesome chick, or a mind reader. Her thoughts were on the same path as mine were. She slowly bent over to retrieve the phone.

"Umm... He's good-looking," I felt my pupils dilate when she said that. "I've never actually seen him nude so... I can't tell you that..."

_Liar_, I thought and laughed quietly. Kagome turned her face away again.

"Where did you guys meet?" I after she said that, I heard a male singing and raised a brow. What the fuck? Sango turned to attention to whoever it was. "Get dressed. Kagome said we could go over." Then to Kagome: "At a coffee shop or something?"

"No. I've known him for a while but he moved to Mongolia. His parents died and he had no family so I invited him to live with me until he got back on his feet. We just sort of... hooked up, I guess."

"Interesting. What? Okay. Kagome, we're leaving now. See you in a few. Bye."

"Bye." she hung up and turned her attention to me again.

"You are such a liar. You've seen me naked before."

"Yeah but that technically doesn't count—you were wrapped in a towel."

"You know you wanted to see my huge cock, if you didn't already catch a glimpse."

She looked shocked. "You're unbelievable."

"Yes, I am so big it's unbelievable." she hit me again and the humor burst though my composed mask. When I was done laughing, I tried to pull off the sexy act again, bringing her to me.

"So... We're boyfriend and girlfriend now?"

She couldn't speak for a moment. My pupils dilated again, knowing I was getting to her. "Only in front of an audience, I guess."

"Why can't we pretend to be boyfriend and girlfriend at night, when no one is around to interrupt us?"

"Interrupt us doing _what_?" she wasn't looking at my anymore.

"Fucking... What else is there to do to a beautiful girl late at night? I'm more than willing to pleasure you, ya' know. I can be gentle for you... being a virgin and all."

She shivered. "No, I'm good. That's okay..."I laughed and kissed her forehead then released her to stretch.

"Where are you going?"

"To masturbate, since you won't have sex with me." The look on her face was comical. I burst into laughter again. "I'm kidding. I gotta take a shit actually..." I ran to the bathroom. A short while later, the doorbell rang. Kagome opened the door and I heard lots of squealing and laughing and... kissing?

"Isn't it beautiful?" Sango said. I recognized her voice from the phone. Her voice sounded soft, but strict at the same time. Like she could sing and sooth well, but also was big on yelling.

It was quiet for a moment before Kagome spoke again. "Yeah. Miroku, you must have spent a fortune on this."

"Only and eighth of a fortune. The wedding is gonna cost a fortune if anything..." a male voice responded.

I instantly noticed that Kagome didn't respond. What was wrong?

"Kagome, where's Juno?" Sango asked.

"In the bathroom."

"Who's Juno?" the man asked.

"This is the surprise I was telling you about in the car. Kagome's roommate is actually her boyfriend, but they don't do anything sexual." Sango sounded like she was teasing. This was my cue, to go downstairs and be all sexy to impress Kagome and her friends.

"His name is Juno? Isn't that a movie?"

"Yes! That's exactly what I said. That movie, with that pregnant teenager. We saw it, remember?"

"Oh yeah... _It started with a chair,_' Who knows? Maybe you and Juno will start with a chair too. Or the couch..."

"Okay, that's enough." Kagome said sheepishly.

I approached the stairs and walked down slowly, taking in the appearance her her friends. I appraised the female first. Her voice matched her appearance. She was pretty (not as pretty as Kagome) but she had a look to her that said_ mess with me and I will fuck you up_. She had exotic light brown eyes with violet and gold specs in them. I could tell she was athletic, but a bit thicker than Kagome. Her hair was about as long as Kagome's, dark brown, tied in a high ponytail.

I got a good look at the male next. He was about as tall as me, with dark brown hair that probably sat on his shoulders. I couldn't tell exactly how short it was, but it was tied back in a tiny ponytail. His ears were pierced, his skin was very tan and he was built like me. His face was very open and friendly and innocent looking, but his eyes glazed with curiosity and he appraised me right back, like a child would stare at someone in a wheel chair.

I took in all these details in the 5 seconds it took me to trot downstairs. They thought I was Kagome's boyfrined, and I wasnted to show them that I was good to her. I softly kissed her forehead. "I didn't know we had company."

"Guys, this is Juno." she introduced me to them. I looked at them.

"I'm Miroku and this is Sango, my fiancée." he leaned forward to shake my hand.

"It's so nice to meet you. I'm Juno, Kagome's boyfriend." I turned and smirked at Kagome.

"Kagome, you never told me you had a boyfriend." Sango said. I realized she was trying to get Kagome to repeat herself. Kagome looked slightly irritated.

"We went over this, on the phone, Sango. He's a guy and he's my friend."

"Yes, but I'm your sweetheart, aren't I?" I tried to sound insulted, but it came out like seduction. I lifted her and sat down, forcing her in my lap. I kissed her cheek and breathed in her scent.

"Sure you are."

Miroku coughed a laugh. I winked at him, and he winked back. He knew I was trying to impress Kagome. I turned to her. "How about you go fix our company some drinks, _sweetie_."

"Sure." I kissed her neck and let her go, for now. Sango followed her, leaving my and Miroku alone. I wasn't going to make this an awkward silence, this man seemed pretty cool, so I'd try to become his friend.

"You seem happy." I smiled.

"I am." he sighed, looking at the floor. "Me and Sango are getting married."

"That's good to hear."

"There's a problem though..." he began. I waited. After a minute of silence, he spoke again. "I don't know who's going to give Sango away." he sounded deep in thought. I didn't really know what to say to that, because I knew nothing about weddings, meaning I had no idea what he was talking about. He continued. "Her father passed away recently, and I don't want to upset her by bringing it up."

Now I understood what he meant. I still didn't really have anything to say as I set up four coasters. "She'll probably be upset about not being able to have her father at the wedding..." I smirked. "But you can always make up for her sadness during the honeymoon."

He laughed, and I felt so good about cheering him up, I laughed too.

Sango and Kagome were entering the living room now. "What's so funny?" They asked in unison.

"Nothing, babe." Miroku and I said, and laughed together. He and I were going to be great friends. I smiled at the though as the girls set up the drinks. I noticed Kagome on the opposite side of the table, trying to get away from me. _Oh no you don't_, I thought as I pulled her on my lap, burying my cock with her ass. Then I started to harden. Her eyes widened just a bit as she smiled.

Miroku observed her expression. "Kagome, are you okay? You look like you're about to pass out."

"I'm fine."

"Why don't we get back to the subject. If Sango's father is passed away, I suppose it would be appropriate if she were given away by a friend's father, your father, or her grandfather." I smiled at Sango, hoping not to hurt her feelings.

"Oh, well, my grandfather passed away too. Miroku's and Kagome fathers are passed away as well. Maybe Kagome's grandfather can give me away?" She looked at Kagome.

"I'll ask him."

Throughout the conversation, me and Kagome had a little wrestling session. She squirmed to get free or reposition herself, but I couldn't help myself. She was too irresistible...

"Where are you having the wedding?" I asked some 15 minutes later.

"Well, I was thinking some place very cheap but very elegant, like you grandfather's shrine." Miroku said to Kagome.

I shifted again and chuckled loud enough for her to hear, but quiet enough so the others didn't hear. Her face turned rosy as she stared at the floor. I didn't let go of her when her friends were leaving, either. I kissed her on the cheek, tasting her in the process. She shoved me away.

"It's about time we're alone," I tried my sexy act with her again and reached for her, but she quickly pulled my arms away. This made me really upset. She was always open to my affection. Why was she rejecting me now?

"Did I do something wrong?"

"Oh no. Poking your cock in my ass was exactly what I was hoping you would do." She really sounded angry. "Does my story about me getting raped mean nothing to you? It's the only reason I'm uncomfortable with anything related to sex. And it's a pretty big reason."

"So if you never got raped, you'd fuck me?"

"You're unbelievable!" she yelled.

Damn potty mouth! "Sorry. That slipped out." I hugged her more softly with less force in apology. I knew she forgave me when she hugged me back.

"I'm very sorry I upset you. I can't help it, though. You smelled so good, I wanted a taste."

"Thanks." she replied in a bored voice.

"Remember what I said this morning about wanting to go somewhere...?"

"Shopping again?"

She knew me well. "Yes, please."

"Food or clothes?" I asked sweetly.

"Both...?" he said. I rolled my eyes and grabbed my keys.

She bougt me totally random shit that I picked out from a emo looking store. One of the dudes in there had a pink mullet, and that's what brought the store to my attention. I was mainly liked it because I knew I wasn't the only freak in there.

Of course I thought of Kagome and got her a shirt with Hello Kitty on it. Hello Kitty reminded me of Kagome: little, soft and cute. She didn't accept it at first, but I pretended to be really upset of she didn't. She was being really slow to leave, which surprised me because I could tell she didn't like being here. I only didn't like it because of the countless men I caught checking her out.

She was still complaining when we got in the car.

"Whenever you ask if we could go somewhere, we always come to the mall! Can't we go somewhere else like a Jazz club or see a movie?"

"No. We're gonna do something _fun_ like dancing or ice skating. Take your pick."

"I can't dance. I can't ice skate."

"Liar."

"Shopaholic."

"Bitch."

She laughed for some reason, then gave in. "I can dance, but I really can't ice skate."

"Then we'll go ice skating. If it's something you're not good at, I can teach you. But, of course before I do that I gotta push you around on the ice. It'd be so funny to watch you fall." I laughed.

I didn't remember where the skating joint was, but I knew she wasn't going in the right direction. We were near her house. I gave her a look and cleared my throat and she surrendered.

After we got money from the ATM, we went into the large building. I couldn't help but notice how many men were here... young men watching Kagome as we entered. Feeling devious, I stared one of the men dead in the eye before wrapping my arms around Kagome and smiling. She turned red and tried to pretend that didn't happen.

It was a pretty cool place. It was really spacious and thankfully air conditioned. The whole lobby was a giant arcade flooded with teenagers and young adults. There were two glass doors opposite from the entrance: one leading to the roller blading rink, the other, to the ice rink.

As we were putting our skates on, I noticed the snack bar off the far end of the arcade. With my amazing vision, I took in all the items on the menu: pretzels, chips, cookies, sode, water, smoothies... and endless candy choices.

"Wait. I want to get something to eat, since we didn't get anything at the mall."

"What do you want?" she handed me some cash and raised a brow.

"Just a pretzel with cheese and a bag of onion rings. I'll be right back." I half ran there, my stomach growled as I stopped at the counter. I took in the appearance of the teenager working at the stand. He was shorter than me, very skinny, very _bored_, obviously, had bad acne.

"How can I help you?" He sounded bored, too. And his voice was surprisingly deep.

"One cheese pretzel and onion rings, please."

I suddenly felt an uncomfortable gaze on me... no... two of them. There were two girls speaking lowly about me from somewhere nearby.

"That guy with the long hair, at the candy counter, he's cute."

"Oh, he is. And look at the hair."

"Look at that body!"

"You should totally go for it."

"You think so?"

I tried to ignore them and put on a friendly smile as I made my way over to Kagome, who I couldn't help notice examining the girls the spoke of me. She looked upset... or pissed.

"Umm, yeah! But hurry, he's coming this way."

I continued ignoring them as she caught my smile. "It's for you." I gave her the pretzel. "I wouldn't ask you for money without getting you something."

The girls came then, both staring at me with curious, hungry eyes. I should feel flattered, but I felt more like I was standing on stage in a crowded theatre with no clothes on. I was embarrassed. They both glanced at Kagome for a split second.

That made _me _angry.

"Hi. My name is Mayu. I couldn't help but notice you from across the rink. I was thinking maybe we should share a pair of skates?" she winked at me. I looked at Kagome and raised my eyebrows in disbelief. That girl was so... raggedy. The other girl was eyeing Kagome like she was garbage. I wouldn't have that.

"Thanks, but no thanks." I said calmly, but still harshly. I wanted to kill these girls so bad... but I had to restrain myself. "It's nice of you do introduce yourself, and I'm flattered that you like me,"—more like disgusted—"but you must clearly see that I have a girlfriend. No you can go _share a pair of skates_with some next guy. But be sure that he's available and don't interrupt people's conversations. It's beyond rude and try wearing a skirt that fits. Come on, Kagome."

We left them standing there, their mouths gaping open like they just saw a ghost. I felt manly pride sweep through me. Kagome wasn't mine, but it felt so right to stand up for her like she was. I was still smiling as I put my skates on. My smile widened when Kagome willingly grabbed my hand for support. I wrapped my arm around her waist and let her cling to me as I eased her onto the ice.

"Please don't push me across the rink."

"I was just teasing you. You honestly think I'd let you get hurt?" I balanced her in front of me, holding her hips as we both staked forward. She extended her arms or balance. I was surprised that this was something she wasn't good at, but she seemed to be doing a pretty good job to me.

"I told you I wasn't gonna let you get hurt." I whispered and hesitantly let her go, pushing her a bit. She didn't loose her balance, and it made me happy to know that I could teach _her _something after all. She looked back at me, her expression still a little worried. So I went back to her. She pulled me against her, which took me by surprise. I decided to take advantage of this wonderful moment and breathed in her hair.

Then I hit me—the scent of a demon. So close, so pure. A full demon was near. I had to get Kagome out of here. I had to get her to safety _now_. Without thinking, I hauled Kagome up and dashed for the lobby. I I started to yank off our skates.

"Inu, what's wrong?" I barely heard her. Her voice was so low.

"We have to go! I'm picking up the scent of a demon. He's very near and he's watching us. I have to get you safely—to your house before he gets to you."

"What?" she yelled. I threw her over my shoulder and jetted for the car. Yanking the door open, I was about to throw her in the driver seat when the scent hit me even harder. There was a tall figure in the back seat. A man smiling at us. His gold eyes appraised me and Kagome briefly before he spoke.

"Hello, little brother. Long time no see."

**I know I said I'd update soon, but there was a death in my family so I couldn't get around to it. I hope you understand. I _will_ continue my stories and I'm going to post Love From Disaster sometime in July...**

**I'm going to see _Eclipse_ next week! :D**

**_-Lexy4KagInu_**


	7. Oh Brother

**That's right, I'm back. ;]  
**  
**My computer is working because my mom cleaned out a lot of shit on it... including the chapter of this that I started. But it's all good. I'm not gonna lie... I have writer's block for **_**All Boy School,**_** and a have a plot written out for **_**Beloved**_**, but I might just delete the story altogether because I don't think anyone reads it...**

**And I figured I'd stop putting the chapter summary in all of my chapters and just getting on with the explanations in the beginning instead of the end. And especially the whole disclaimer bullshit. Every knows I don't own Inuyasha. Do I really need to say it? Lol.**

**Now, on with the story! I hope you enjoy it!**

"Hello, little brother," a soft, manly voice called from the dark back seat. "Long time no see."

What?

How could that be true? I'm an only child. And demons aren't meant to have more than one mate. The fact that this guy can come out of whatever dark cave he was in and claim himself as my flesh in blood was appalling... and irritating.

How did this guy know me? He gazed at me now, perfectly at ease, almost happy... as if I were some old high school buddy he hadn't seen in a while. But I didn't know who _he_ was so I just stared at him, waiting for him to say something that made sense—or at least tell me who he was.

That wasn't even the freaky part, the part that had me staring at him in shock.

This guy was like a clone of me... He had my facial features, though his were a little more sharply pronounced, like he was older. An older-looking version of myself. It was like looking looking into a mirror of the future, besides the fact that he had silver hair and pointy human ears, he _looked_ like he _could_ be my brother.

I was staring at him in disbelief, but then reality set back in a moment later, and I realized _he_ was waiting for _me_ to speak.

I didn't have much to say. "That's impossible. My parents only had one child."

He smiled really wide, as if what I said pleased him... "Then I guess there's a lot more to the mating process that you don't know about. Your mother only had one child. But your father, Inutaisho, had two. Come, and I'll explain to you who I am."

This was too obvious... like a stranger trying to lure in a child with candy, this man just wanted to hurt me and Kagome. I gently moved her behind me. Keeping her safe would be my first priority if I wanted to be her mate someday.

"I'm not taking a complete stranger to my house. Now get the fuck out of the car."

"I'm afraid I can't do that. People would think I'm you, and that would get me killed."

He that like it was a bad thing. "It would sure as hell save my ass. Now get the fuck out of the car."

He shook his head, looking amused. "I may be a stranger but I know almost everything about both of you. I've been keeping a close eye on you two for quite some time and I must say," the man turned to look at me, "Miss Higurashi, you certainly are a beauty. I don't blame Inuyasha for taking a delighted interest in you."

Could this guy get any creepier of more transparent? "So you're a stanger and a stalker? Why don't you screw off?"

"That's no way to talk to your older brother. Oh—how rude of me to not introduce myself!" His eyes widened slightly. "My name is Sesshomaru Takahashi. But you may call me Sesshy or Fluffy. Inuyasha, please allow me to explain to you about mine and your brother relationship in private. I already know where you and Miss Higurashi live. Nice place," he looked at Kagome. That had me seeing in red for a second. I was about to jump in the back seat to wring his neck when Kagome gently put her hand on my shoulder.

"Inuyasha, just do it. This man looks just like you. You two have to be related," she whispered. Sesshomaru's pupils dilated as they zeroed in on her, having heard what she said to me. Is that what I look like when I'm checking her out, too?

"Please, I mean you no harm. There is no need to be afraid. Inuyasha and I both take after out father's appearance. Nice ears, by the way. And I like what Kagome did with your hair." He winked. Disgusting.

"Fine. But one wrong move and your hair and balls are gone." I said through my teeth. I set Kagome in the car and maneuvered over her, never taking my eyes off _Fluffy_. What the hell kind of nickname was Fluffy? He stared at me evenly the whole way home, knowing I still didn't trust him. Could he blame me? His eyes would occasionally go to Kagome's in the rear view mirror, and my blood boiled every time that happened.

I wrapped my are around Kagome's tiny waist and guided her to the kitchen. I kept her on my lap while I glared at Fluffy, waiting for his brilliant explanation.

"Now, where to begin..." he stroked his freshly shaved chin thoughtfully. "You do know quite a lot about the mating process, but there's a part of it that you are oblivious of. Have you ever heard of the widow effect?"

"No."

"Well, when a woman's husband dies, she is known as a widow. For demons, males who've lost their female spouses are also known as widows. If the demons have mated, and a partner has died, it is safe for the other partner to find another mate. My mother, Selena—who is also a full demon, died giving birth to me. My father left me to another family and began doing drugs and had a drinking problem. That's when he met the beautiful, but slutty Izayoi. They had you, and I watched you and father from a great distance. I know everything about you. I also know about that despicable wench, Kikyo."

He just _had _to bring up the painful memories, right? It as creepy enough that he knew all of this.

"Not to worry, young brother. I am 117 years old. But my appearance age is 30. I am still young. And I wanted to give my brother a chance to meet me and know that he's not alone in the world, besides having a kind woman like Kagome take care of him. I am one of the few full demons left in this world, and I don't want to be away from the only family I have left." his expression fell slightly.

Either he was telling the truth, or he was a really good liar, but I suddenly believed him. I've known the feeling of being neglected long enough to get bad vibes off the right people, but I wasn't getting any bad vibes off him...

"Alright, I met you, and I believe you, but what are you gonna do now?"

"I was hoping I can sleep here, since I don't exactly live anywhere. I spend my nights in hotels and I have a job. If Miss Kagome lets me stay here, I can pay rent."

We both looked at Kagome.

She sighed, like she was bored... she didn't seem afraid at all. "I guess so, but you have to sleep on the couch."

This could not be happening to me! _Why?_ I want her to _myself!_

"Great! Excuse me, I already put my luggage in your trunk."

I glared at Kagome. "Why would you let him stay? If he does anything funny, I'm killing him. Brother or not, I swear to God, he will not get close to you."

"No need to worry about that." Sesshomaru came back in with a suitcase. "I know you like Kagome, Inuyasha. And I have enough respect for you to not interfere with that relationship. I work 16 hours a day anyway, so you two will have plenty of time to yourselves."

"Sesshomaru, if you look so much like Inuyasha, how do you go out in public?" Kagome asked. I looked at him too, wondering the same thing.

"I keep my distance from Tokyo. Like I said I watch Inuyasha from a distance. If I ever went out in public like this, I'd be dead, which is why I was wondering if you could dye my hair too. But not the same color as Inuyasha's. You wouldn't be able to tell us apart. I was thinking dark brown? I'll buy the dye."

"Umm... Sure." She stood, looking at me. "You hungry?" Her voice shook slightly.

I suppose junk food wasn't the food I was craving... and that's pretty much what I ate all day, so I nodded.

"I'm gonna order a pizza or something. Sesshomaru, just leave your things beside the couch. I'll keep them in the basement and whenever you want to get something, it'll be at the top of the steps. I'm just gonna order a pizza real quick."

I stayed with her while she ordered, though Sesshomaru was in the bathroom. "Are you gonna forgive me? He has to be your brother, look at him! He's and older version of you."

"He looks nothing like me."

She gave me a dirty look.

"He's just some random stalker, clone freak."

"Then how could he know so much about you and me? He even knows your father's name, doesn't that mean something?"

"Stalker."

"Whatever." She went off to the music room and started composing something on her guitar. I stood in the doorway, listening, as she started playing the same notes on her piano. I quickly grabbed her camera from a shelf in her TV stand and recorded the music she played. She'd taught me how to record tapes onto CD's, so I'd have to get around to this. It was an amazing melody that she must've come up with off the top of he head.

Sesshomaru appeared silently at my side and listened with me, his face calm. He was enjoying the song as much as the rest of us were. I stopped recording when he song ended, just in time for Sesshomaru to make a comment.

"That's a beautiful piece you've just composed. Do you have a name for it?"

"No..." she said thoughtfully as I sat next to her.

"When's your birthday, Kagome?"

"May 27th."

"There's the title of your song. The 27th of May, when an angel was born. This song was composed by an angel." I couldn't help smiling at her. Sesshomaru made an annoying sound, but I ignored it to kiss Kagome on the cheek. The doorbell rang when I pulled away.

"Pizza's here!" Sesshomaru yelled. I stared at him incredulously.

-x-

"That was good, but next time, can you order extra cheese and pepperoni?" I asked, my hunger finally satisfied. Dinner was a little awkward, mainly because Sesshomaru watched me and Kagome eat, then grabbed what was left. I didn't like the way he stared at us... It's not like he was checking Kagome out, but he looked at her like a skeptic would look at a painting in a museum.

"You don't have to be so picky, Inuyasha. Thank God I bought paper plates. I'm through with doing dishes."

"If anything, I always do the dishes," I snorted. "You just cook everything."

"Yeah, and I think I'm done with cooking, too. I might let you start handling the kitchen now. You already knew a lot, and I taught you almost all of my family recipes. I'm in the mood for brownies tonight, like my grandmother used to make."

She smiled at me, and I couldn't help smiling back again. I was happy that even with having my brother in the house, our friendship hadn't changed.

"I think I'm gonna head off to bed," he said. "That was very good pizza, Kagome. Thank you. You are much more charming in person."

"Thanks."

"Don't you think it's a little early to be going to bed?" I asked. "It's only eight."

"Oh, I know. But I have to get up at four-thirty in the morning for work. Next time you guys see me, it'll be approximately 9 pm tomorrow. Goodnight."

"He has manners. Give him that much." Kagome whispered to me when he was gone. Why was she whispering? I'm sure he could hear us anyway.

"I'm sleeping in your room tonight. I'm not taking any chances with this guy."

"Okay, but you're showering alone." she said seriously.

I smiled. I got in the shower first, being quick to go back to her. While she got in, I hurried and copied the song from the tape onto a CD and was done just before she turned the water off.

"Isn't a little early to be going to bed? It's only eight-thirty." she said as I put her CD into the player. I'd been working on the CD for a while, actually. Whenever we played to each other, we recorded it. I edited to cut out us talking or fooling around in the back round. It was a long process, because she never really got around to it.

"What's that?"

"Our music. I finished it for you two days ago because you were taking forever. I even recorded you playing your birthday song today while Fluffy was here."

"How? How did you finish the CD so fast?"

"I have my ways." I turned on the CD and eagerly climbed into the bed sheets with her and wrapped my arms around her, crushing her to me, drowning in her warmth. She glared at me when I rested my hand on her ass.

"Sorry. I promise it won't happen ever again. Unless you let me..."

She snuggled back into me when I slid my hand up her back. I kissed her hair and drifted to sleep, dreaming about her again.

I dreamed that Kagome was dressed in a beautiful white gown, walking down a long aisle to Wagner's March, her face timid but happy. My hand stretched out to take hers, kissing it as she stood next to me. We said some gooey, lovey vows and kissed, long and passionate.

I opened my eyes, smiling a big, stupid smile. Then I closed them, hoping to go back to the dream... hopefully the honeymoon. I heard if you lay perfectly still, you can go back to your previous dream. But somebody was pushing me... trying not to let me dream.

"Don't," I warned, but my voice was too low to be intimidating. I heard bubbly laughter then, and someone was touching my hair. Kagome? Soft fingers were touching one of my ears, then something unexpectedly wet and soft pressed softly against it... lips? A second time, only they kissed my other ear. It had to be Kagome. I was surrounded by her arousing scent... all blood rushing south... She laughed again.

This was better than my dream... almost, so I opened my eyes and rested my chin on her chest. I saw her chin first, then looked into her black eyes, warm with amusement. They looked a little more brown with the sun shining on them. They stared back at me calmly, then I rolled over, not wanting her to feel my morning erection. I didn't want to be rejected.

"Morning," she greeted me warmly, making me smile.

"Hey," I half-yawned.

"What's up?"

I smiled wider, and pulled the covers down. "You asked." Let her see how she affected me. She gasped lightly.

"Um, uh... That's... weird."

"Don't worry. I know you probably think it's because I slept in here, but this happens almost every morning. Even though you certainly are a part of it. It's not that hard for me to control." I started to get off the bed.

"Are you going to... um... control yourself?"

I laughed. "Silly Kagome... I said I can control myself. I can do that without release, unlike most other men. I'm going to make breakfast. Do you want anything? I believe last night you told me you would have me doing the cooking for a while."

"French toast." she grinned.

I got right on that. She sat at the kitchen table, watching me silently. I could feel her eyes on my muscles... and took pride in that. I turned to ask her something, but her eyes were fixed on my shoulders. She she looked at my eyes quickly, but it was too late. I caught her stare.

What was she thinking of when she stared at me that way? Sex? Love? Just staring into space? I didn't know.

"You want syrup, right?" I asked. She blushed and nodded. I turned back to her food. She wasn't much of and eater, so I only made her a couple.

I set up her food neatly in front of her and poured her syrup. Then went to prepare my oatmeal. While I did that, my thoughts trailed back to my dream, the one where we got married... It was my favorite dream of her, and she wasn't even naked in it. I probably dreamed of Kagome every night since I started going to work with her.

I couldn't help but dream that she'd want to commit to me someday, that she'd say yes to me and no one else, and hold on to me forever. I know I'd never let her go, but would she let me go if she had the chance?

I figured there was only one way to find out. I had to tell her how I fell about her.

I sat next to her and we ate in silence. I was trying to figure out where I should start in telling her how I feel about her. Should I just break the ice and say 'I love you' or explain how she makes me feel like I've shattered like glass just at the thought of her?

I did the dishes, feeling her gaze on me once again. I sat next to her again as I decided where to start. "Kagome," I said, looking at the table.

"What?"

Did I imagine her voice shaking?

"I need to talk to you. This is very important and I just need to get it off my chest..." I paused. "Come sit in the living room with me." I guided her by her hand to our usual seat on the couch. I searched for the exact words I would speak, then spoke them.

"Kagome, you and I both know that we're getting so much closer. And we both also know that there's gonna be a lot more sexual tension with my brother living here with us, even if he's almost never going to be around us. You agree with me, don't you?"

She nodded. Good. Then so far, we're on the same page.

"We both have enough drama in our lives. I've lived through mine, and I'm not going through hell again, but I am going through a hell of a time. There's so much tension between you and Hojo. It's one of the reasons I still haven't gotten over my urge to kill him. He loves you, and he's good for you. But then there's that sexual tension between the two of us. We're so close, almost inseparable, I hope, but I can't help but feel like a monster when I'm affectionate with you.

"I'm greedy and I'll never lie. If there's something I don't wanna say, I just don't say it, but I'll never tell a lie. I want you all to myself. And by that, I mean keeping you in this house with me and never letting another male soul lay eyes on you again. Because you are so very easy on the eyes, you have no idea. I see men gawking at you all the time, and it makes me want to kill again."

She looked shocked. I heard her heartbeat speed up.

"I know that you feel that way too. Maybe not the killing part, but girls look at me, only I feel like I'm being stalked, rather than the pleasure I feel when you look at me with those big, dreamy eyes of yours. You remember the incident at the ice skating place? Those girls had no idea that I heard every word they said. I felt the discomfort coming off you when they approached me. You aren't comfortable with women checking me out, either.

"I feel like me and you actually have a connection, though. I've told you countless times that you're indescribably beautiful, but I feel safe around you. After all, if it weren't for your kindness and mercy, I wouldn't be alive right now. I've hurt you in the past, and nearly killed you. I've made you feel scared. But you still stick around me. I don't understand why. And it makes me feel greedy. I don't know what you could possibly like about me. I'm not totally insane, but I still have issues that I need to sort out."

She was silent, and she looked almost angry. Like something I said didn't sit right with her.

"Inuyasha, you're good to me. Yes, you've hurt me in the past but it was long ago, and if it still bothers you now, we'll get over it somehow. I'm not sure how, but I trust you. I don't care if you lock me in this house. I feel good around you."

Then she _does_ feel something for me, other than friendship. "I understand now. But I still feel greedy. I still think you can do better than me."

"I can't. I need you."

"I need you, too. You have no idea how incredible you are to me. You're a miracle, and not just your scent, either. You're very nice and you're fun and easy to talk to and I feel like my life depends on you because you give me life. You can rat me out whenever you want to, but you don't because you feel comfortable with me too. I feel like if I ever lost you, I'd die. There's no way in hell I could go through another day of my life without you. I enjoy your company, even if you are boring." I took her hands and played absentmindedly with her fingers. "I would burn myself for you. I care about you so much, Kagome. More than anything and everything else in the whole universe combined. You are my universe and I'm willing to accept your hospitality and pamper you for the rest of my life. As long as I get to stay with you."

She smiled lightly, tears of emotion in her eyes. "Inuyasha, that's so sweet of you."

I reached forward to wipe her tears away, then crushed her in a hug. Her arms came around my waist and she held me back. It almost felt like she was trying to _feel_me with her fingertips as her arms circled me. I hoped so. I kissed her neck affectionately. She kissed my ear like she did this morning, and laughed when it instinctively twitched. Right when I realized there were tears running down my cheeks, she pushed away. She kissed them away and I smiled really big again, pulling her in for another smothering hug.

"Oh, and Inuyasha, what you said last night about your brother, you don't really think I'd let him get between us, do you?"

My grin grew wider as I shook my head. She kissed my nose.

"Such and intense conversation," she laughed.

"Yes, those are most of the things I wanted to get off my chest. But there's a couple more things. You already know them, though." I laughed and blushed.

"You think I'm hot and you want to have sex with me, I know." She blushed back. She was right on the mark, but she delivered the lines the wrong way.

"I wouldn't say it that way. I'd say you're unbelievably gorgeous and my body and mind yearns for you. Not sex, but love making." I softly pecked her cheek. "But you're missing two more."

"And what would they be?" she laughed again.

I became serious. Time to get the real load off my chest. "I wonder what it would be like to kiss you, you know, on your lips and the biggest one: I'm madly in love with you."

**Please Review! :)**


	8. Weak Spot

**This is a short update, but I wanted to get **_**something **_**up, after not updating for so long. My leg is healed and I am generally happy again. I have a typing program called Word perfect, and it corrects pretty much all of my mistakes... though I apologize if you may still see some.**

**Anyways... here's the chapter you've all been waiting for... I think. :P**

"I wonder what it would be like to kiss you, you know, on your lips and the biggest one. I'm madly in love with you."

She watched me for a moment, as if waiting for me to say something. I hoped she realized that it was her turn to speak. My heart pounded hard, anticipating her response, always fearing rejection or terror... or both. Her brows came together for a moment, she must've been thinking about something. After another moment, her eyes cleared and she took a deep breath.

"I see." she said. That was _all_ she said.

"And?" I pressed, growing impatient with her silence.

"And what?"

Was I just talking to a wall?

"Kagome, I just confessed to you everything I feel for you and all you can come up with is _I see_. You're killing me. Please come up with a rational response. If you reject me, I'll accept it, but please, just tell me how you feel about me? That's all I'm asking for. Don't down play anything to spare my feelings. I want your one hundred percent honest opinion on how you fell about me."

She cocked her left brow, then her eyes widened. I watched her face, only able to guess what she was thinking.

"Oh. Um. Well, I like you too?"

I felt like I'd have to pull out every ounce of information. I had to remind myself that she hadn't had too much romantic experience. Neither have I... I watched her as I took her hands.

"What do you mean by like? A crush? Love? Unrequited love? Do you only like me as a friend? I need details. Please don't be embarrassed. This is no laughing matter. I want to know what's going on inside your head. Just tell me how you feel."

"Well. I guess I like you in a _like _like way."

You guess? I squeezed her hands gently.

"You _guess_? How much would that be?"

"I-I don't know. I like you... more than I should. I guess that's a lot."

"Kagome, you can tell me anything. Don't hold back. I can see it in your eyes. You love me too. I just want to hear you say it. Please? Tell me you love me, Kagome."

I smiled to comfort her, but my stare must've been too intense. She averted her eye, her face changing colors. Yes, I must've been too intense... I tried to make my stare more gentle... but I didn't know how to do so...

"It's okay to love me back, Kagome." I encouraged, stroking her face. I was amazed at how brave I suddenly was with admitting my feelings. Maybe it was because I knew she loved me back. "I'll be good to you. And you're so pretty when you blush."

Yes, I was having an easy time admitting my feeling (surprisingly) but maybe she felt pressured. The only romantic experiences she had were ones that turned around and kicked her in the ass. I would never do that. I pulled her in for a hug.

"It's okay. You come out and tell me whenever you feel comfortable enough to, okay? I understand if you want to stay clear of me until you're ready. Therefore, I'll give you your space."

She was silent for a minute, maybe. During her pause, I contemplated her reactions, and how I'd react to her reactions. If she turned me down, it'd be awkward for her to live with me, knowing I like her more than I should... knowing I loved her. I'd always look at her with the same loved-crazed eyes, but she look at me with gentle smiles, reminding me to stay in my place. Or maybe she confess that she liked me back, but wanted to keep the romance and intimacy at bay.

Who knew?

"Inu... I do. I just can't say it yet." She smiled at me. I couldn't stop myself from smiling back.

"So, where does this take us?"

I wasn't expecting her to ask me that. In fact, I was about to ask _her_ that. But things were in my hands now. Still, I didn't want to push her too far.

"Where do you _want_ it to take us?" I asked.

"I hate when big decisions are left up to me."

Whoops. Forgot. "Sorry."

"You can decide. I won't mind. As long as there's no intimacy involved."

I was honestly shocked when she said this. There's a lot of things a I want to do to her, most intimate, others fun and innocent. I smiled and kissed her cheek. I'd just have to pull out more information.

"Judging by what I've just confessed to you, what do you thing I want between us?"

"I guess love." Her smiled almost knocked me breathless.

"You guessed right. But I need you to tell me how you feel about me."

"I like you." She left her sentence hanging again. I wouldn't have that again.

"I need details."

"What do you mean by details?"

"For example... how much do you like me? What do you like about me? Do you think I'm cute?" I paused there, wanting to know what her answer was. I thought I was good looking, but what did she think.

She nodded. I smiled wide.

"Do you like me a lot?"

"Yes." She looked away in embarrassment again.

"Do you love me?"

My heart sped up again, anticipating her answer.

"Yes."

At that point, I was so overwhelmed with happiness I wrapped my arms around her without thinking.

"What do you like about me?" I asked, knowing more good news would come.

"You're good to me." She glanced at me. "Um. You're funny, a good body guard. You're loyal and honest and I feel like I can trust you. I never feel afraid around you. Besides the incident with Sesshomaru."

I got the I love you out of the way, and got the response I hoped for. Now one more thing, and my life would be perfect... almost.

"Would you kiss me right now?"

"I-I don't know." She back up, I moved forward, hoping I wasn't scaring her. I doubted it. Her eyes looked up at mine like she anticipated a kiss. They were half-lidded. Mine probably were, too.

"If I kissed you right now, would you kiss me back?"

"I don't know."

Well, then I'd find out. I took over, slowly giving into my demon instincts. Not the ones that wanted to kill her. The ones that wanted to claim a mate, only I wouldn't be able to do that part now.

I moved over her, kissing her in places I never kissed her before: her neck, and chest. Her jaw. She wasn't unresponsive, so I continued. She sat there, breathing slowly and heavily, as if trying to steady herself.

I kissed her neck, surprised when she wrapped her arms around me. I pulled away staring into her black eyes. They stared at me, expectant, curious, anticipating... a kiss. Her eyes started to close, her neck arched up toward me. I closed my eyes immediately, eager to meet her lips halfway. My heart pounded, my breath sped. My blood raced through my veins.

The moment her lips touched mine was the moment I because a whole new man. She tasted sweeter than I expected, and extremely addicting. I didn't expect her to be so responsive, with what happened to her a long time ago, but she'd never have to worry about that with me. I'd protect her forever.

I eagerly sucked her soft lips, working around them softly, but still with force. She responded, so I decided to go a bit further. But she pulled away, gasping. I wasn't ready to pull away, I wasn't willing to loose the taste of her. I kissed down her throat. The skin there was soft and sweet. Her lips tasted better, but this was almost as amazing. Her skin was only missing the soft wetness.

She twisted her hands in my hair, rubbing my scalp with her fingertips; she want me to go back to her lips. I didn't hesitate. I eagerly smothers her puffy lips with my own mouth. This time, I had to pull away to catch my breath. I went back to her neck, wondering how the mating process would work if I sank my fangs into her without having sex. I'd have to do it just under her left ear. That's where demons always looked for the mark. As she tugged my ears, I kissed the spot, and her breath quickened, as did her heart, but she stopped moving.

I chuckled, knowing what kissing this spot did to her. I didn't think she had a part on her body that would get her to react like that if you touched it the right way... other than her love canal... I'd been wanting her to want me this way for quite some time, and since I found a weak spot, I stayed there, nipping at the skin very carefully with my teeth.

She pulled me up to her mouth and I pushed my tongue into her mouth on instinct. She froze for a second then responded by sliding her tongue around mine, in an erotic dance. I let her win and smiled as she continued when I stopped. Was this a sign that she wanted me?

She slowly pushed me away from her. I looked at her, afraid that she'd rejected my affection, but her eyes were calm, yet excited. I caught the spit rolling down her chin with my mouth before she brushed it away with her mouth.

She looked amused. I was sure I did, too.

"You taste so good. I guess we know where this takes us?" I asked. She nodded and I clasped our hands together, kissing her quickly, not quite tasting her.

"No sex, Inu. Not yet."

"Yet." I laughed, resting my head on her chest. I kissed her collarbone. "I'll wait for you to be ready. I'll never pressure you."

"In that case, don't kiss me under my left ear anymore for a while."

We laughed together, but I was secretly disappointed. I loved seeing her react to me like that.

"Damn. I didn't even think you had a weak spot. And just when I find one, I don't have access to it any more. No sex then. Not until you're ready." We smiled at each other. She looked grateful, but there was something else in her expression. Did she want me to?


	9. Family

**I know I haven't updated in forever, but it would be inexcusable for me to not give you guys a Christmas chapter. So here it is. And if you don't celebrate Christmas... Happy Holidays. :)**

It's the second week mark of me and Kagome going out and, though it seems like a short while, I feel like I've been with her forever. Maybe it was because I always forgot the time and place with her? Or maybe it was because she kept me so happy all the time that I almost never thought of my past anymore.

She finally actually said the words I love you, and I went berserk, happiness swelling through me like a drug, taking me higher than I'd ever been. The night after we became official, I began staying in her room. She got me a dresser for my new wardrobe, and I got to sleep with my arms locked around her every night. The dreams of her became much more arousing, so arousing that I looked forward to sleep for the dreams. But that's all they were—just dreams. I had no idea what she really looked like under her clothes. And I usually let my imagination run wild. The most I've ever seen was a hint of her belly when I tickled her.

I was surprised at how openly physical she was with me. She never seemed prude when we were cuddling, but she did stop me when I tried to nip her mate spot. That was off limits now, so I settled with tickling her, playing with her hair, and especially, kissing her as much as possible. This seemed to be a wake up call for Hojo when he saw us together at work.

At home, Kagome would give me a massage whenever I asked. She played with my ears, kissed me below the chin. It took me a bit to realize that she was trying to turn me on, having no idea that she could do that _without_ trying. So imagine how it was when she _did _try to arouse me.

However, being physical around the house was awkward, because my brother kept staring at us whenever we did something. Kagome tried to distract him from us by dying his hair brown, but the only made it worse because he was safe to go out in public, and he now had almost the same working hours as Kagome. The only time we really had to be alone now was at night, when he usually went out to _run errands_.

I was a bit startled when I woke to find no Kagome in the bed. I immediately got up to search for her. She was in the kitchen. As I approached her, I spied a note on the table.

_Dear Kagome and Inuyasha,_

_I'm in an extra good mood this morning so I took the liberty of making your breakfast. I made bacon and eggs. It's in the microwave. It's probably cold by now, since you guys wake up like two hours after I leave for work, but that's okay. Just heat it up. Also, I just wanted to let you know that I'm coming home a little later tonight. __I have a hot date tonight__,which is why I'm in such a good mood today. I should be home around midnight. See you guys, and enjoy the food._

_- - - Sesshomaru._

God, he's so fucking gay. What man actually says all of that? Well, technically, he didn't _say_ it, but you know what I mean.

I embraced Kagome from behind, and she jumped slightly.

"Sorry I scared you." I said before kissing her neck. She turned to face me.

"Good morning." I finished, kissing her lips this time. At least Sesshomaru left us to be alone for once during the day.

"Morning." she sounded a little breathless. "Your brother is very generous. He made us breakfast, but it got cold, so I'm heating it up."

"I read the note. It's about time he finds a woman of his own. Maybe he'll move in with her and he'll leave us alone." The thought of him moving out made me smile. Kagome went to retrieve her food. I watched her as I played with a strand of my hair. Feeling playful, I grabbed her and spun her for another kiss, then lifted her up, kissing her collar bone.

"I love you." I kissed her lips again as I set her down.

"The feeling's mutual."

"Well, while Fluffy's away, we get more alone time today. What should we do?" I tried to be sexy, but she probably thought I was joking; she went back to her coffee.

"We could cuddle like we always do, or go out and do something fun today."

Something fun? That was different, coming from her. I was usually the one to suggest doing something entertaining.

"I just got paid, so we could go out to eat or something."

"If we go out to eat, can we go to a buffet? I can't stand those pansy-ass restaurants where you have to pay for every fucking plate, and it just ends up being some greasy shit. And the waiters take forever to take your order and bring your food."

"We can go to a buffet. I can't afford a restaurant like that anyway."

"Yes you can." I winked at her, trying to keep up the act.

"Just because I'm partially rich, doesn't mean I like to buy expensive things."

I never really got that. She wasn't rich, but she had a _lot_ of money. Enough to buy a bar.

"You're so weird."

"Kiss my ass."

"With pleasure."

She shoved me away, raising her eyebrows. I chuckled as she went for the bacon—it didn't take Sesshomaru long to figure out that was her favorite breakfast.

"So we'll do dinner at a local buffet and maybe hit a movie afterwards? We could go see something romantic, or horror... I don't really know any horror movies that are coming out."

"I don't either. Let's just go see anything. I don't care what it is. As long as we're together, I'm enjoying my time. And if you get scared during a movie, feel free to cuddle with me." I threw my arm around her.

"Go get dressed." She smacked my butt. I tried so hard not to grunt.

"I didn't even finish eating." I complained.

"So?"

"You are bossy." I said, then complied.

-x-

We went to see a movie about cars that come alive... _Transformers 2_. I didn't really understand it, so I was hoping I'd get a chance to see part one. The action had my attention. I couldn't remember much from the last time I went to a movie. I remember that I was with Kikyo and a bunch of our friends. I also remembered Kikyo leaving early with one of her friends... probably to get drunk.

"Way to take forever at the snack line." Kagome hissed impatiently.

"It's hard to choose between skittles and nachos." I defended myself. This theater had so many choices that I wasn't used to. I was used to Kagome's five-star meals, and the bullshit soup from the hospital. This place had a lot of junk to choose from, which caused Kagome and I to stumble into the theater a little late. Junk food wasn't in Kagome's favorites, or mine. Well, okay, Chinese take-out doesn't count.

"I have money for you to get both. You know that."

"Yeah, but I don't want to carry all that shit back in here." And I didn't want her to spend too much money on me in one outing. The movie finally started as the theater got darker.

-x-

I was still high on the note that Kagome and I had a free day together without being stared at by my brother, so I was blatantly pissed to find him at the house when we got back.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, I can't go out on a date in my work clothes. I came home to freshen up. I hope you enjoyed your breakfast." he said. It smelled like he just got done ironing clothes.

"Who is this girl, anyway?" Kagome asked curiously. Why did she care?

"Her name is Kagura. Kagura Mishima. I work with her."

"Don't go bringing random pussy to fuck on my old bed." I said. Sesshomaru laughed.

"Not to worry," he was still laughing. "Kagura is a very good friend of mine. And if we get intimate, we shall take care of that at her place. I wouldn't want to get cum stains in Kagome's fresh sheets."

Despite the whole gentlemen act he somehow pulled off as a demon, he had a similar sense of humor as me. We laughed at Kagome's expression, her black eyes wide and staring at the floor, her cheeks bright pink.

"Thanks." she almost whispered.

"What are you two doing today?" he asked me.

"We just got back from a movie, and Kagome's taking us to a buffet at four. So for now, we're chillin'."

"Sounds fun."

"Not really. Inuyasha held up the entire snack line because he couldn't decide between junk food." Kagome had a hint of impatience in her voice as she stated this.

"I didn't want to spend your money for the buffet!"

"Save it. You know I have a lot of money." She started to laugh. I threw my face into a pillow, then quickly turned my head to turn on the TV with the remote.

Kagome, I guessed feeling playful, took a seat on my tush, the lay lengthwise on my back and kissed my head. I instantly caught up to her mood and growled at her playfully. Sesshomaru was staring at us, as usual, but then he went into the kitchen. Kagome took this opportunity to nip at my ears.

I jumped, surprised because this was something she normally did when we were alone. She stood, so I grabbed her and slammed her on the couch, sitting on her without putting weight on her as I tickled her.

"Inuyasha!" She half laughed, half yelled.

The phone rang then. Kagome wouldn't be able to get to it in her position. So I handed it to her. And slid off the couch as she got up.

"Hello?"

"Kagome, it's your mother. There's an emergency. The house caught on fire and I need you to watch Souta. Your grandfather and I are going to arrange a date to go to Kyoto, to live with your grandmother until repairs on the house are done."

Kagome panicked at one. "The house caught on fire? Are you guys alright?"

Sesshomaru walked in, his eyes concerned.

"We're all fine." The woman responded.

"How did it catch on fire?"

"Your clumsy grandfather knocked over a candle and the whole living room and Souta's room are destroyed. Basically only the east side of the house is in ruins. Can you watch Souta until I contact your grandmother?"

"And how long will that take?"

"Well we need to drive out there since she doesn't have a phone and explain everything to her. We should be gone for about three days. All you need to do is watch Souta. Make sure he goes to school and gets three square meals a day. The usual babysitting. He could come with us, but he wants to stay with you."

Kagome glanced at me and Sesshomaru. "Uh... Mom. I have roommates."

"Who?"

Kagome sighed, not seeming to want to explain it all. "I have a boyfriend. He and his brother live with me." She closed her eyes.

There was no response. I could only guess what her mother was thinking. She and Kagome talked about three times a week. She was probably disappointed that Kagome'd never told her, and that she probably thought it all happened so soon.

I've never met Kagome's family, only heard their voices. It'd be interesting to get to finally meet them, so see where Kagome got her good looks from.

"Well..." The woman responded. "Can he sleep with you?"

"My boyfriend and I share a room and his brother is staying in the guest room... Never mind. I can make arrangements. Drop Souta off before four, though. My boyfriend and I are going out to eat. He can come with us. When are you and Grandpa leaving anyway?"

"We're leaving some time around five. I'll drop Souta off now."

"Okay. I'm so glad you're all okay." she smiled a tiny bit.

"Thank you so much, Kagome. I'll pay you for this."

"Mom, that's fine. It's my brother we're talking about here. I need to look out for him."

"Thank you. I'm on my way up now."

"Okay. Bye." she hung up the phone and turned to find me and Sesshomaru staring at her.

"What?"

"So... who's sleeping where?" Sesshomaru asked out loud, echoing my own curiosity.

She stared at the floor as she spoke. "Well, my inside plan was that you would sleep at Kagura's house and Souta can take your room for a couple days. If you can't stay with Kagura, you can sleep on the couch like you've been doing. I can't let Souta sleep downstairs by himself."

"Fine. As you stated before, you have to look after your brother." Sesshomaru said, and we smiled. I was so happy the her bed was still available to me.

"What?" she raised a brow at me.

"I'm just glad I don't have to give up my spot in bed with you." I said and winked at her.

Kagome's family was very different from her. They were, though, in some ways. They had the same, wide black childlike eyes full of questions. And they all had the same shiny jet-black hair, well, not her grandfather. He was short and grumpy, with grayish eyes and white-gray hair in a ponytail. He eyed me like a criminal... how ironic.

Kagome's mother, Karori, was very kind in person. She seemed to like me... maybe a little too much. I caught her staring at my chest at one point, admiring me. It made me uncomfortable.

I could see where Kagome got her beauty from. Her mother was beautiful. Not in a hot way, but in a way where you'd stop to look at her and think 'wow, she looks really good for her age.' She was old lady pretty. Kagome was young and sexy and gorgeous from every angle.

Her brother, Souta, looked a little bit like her. His features were similar, but he had a masculine face, just beginning to harden out of the childish features, into grown ones. He was a pretty handsome kid. He seemed to be admiring me too, just staring at me the way Kagome did sometimes, except he wasn't _checking me out_. He greeted me and Sesshomaru, then watched my every movement, making me feel oddly proud. Maybe he was (literally) looking up to me.

They liked Sesshomaru too, being as charming as he was. But he soon had to leave for his _hot date_. I eventually got used to having around, and accepted the fact that he _is_my older brother. We looked alike, we acted... almost alike. Sesshomaru put on the whole gentleman act for Kagome and her family. When it was just me and him (which was rare) he cursed and joked almost as much as I did.

Kagome's grandfather was bitching at me about sex. I was offended at first; how could he just assume I wanted sex? He didn't know me! But the I started amusing myself by teasing him.

"Sir, I can assure you that I've never had sexual relations with your beautiful grand daughter. But if I ever had, I'd wear rubbers because I wouldn't want her to catch something from me." I was good at playing innocent after being around Kagome for so long.

"You'd better! Because I don't want her calling my daughter to tell her that she has a disease or a baby on the way at such a young age!"

"Sir, she's 22 and there are 13-year-olds have kids by this time period. Admit it, with mine and her good looks, we'd have one hell of a child." I felt my smile widen. Karori laughed.

They left a couple minutes after Sesshomaru did, and Kagome sat me and Souta on the couch. She had to set some rules, apparently.

"Alright, you two. I just need to make a couple things clear before we actually go on doing anything. The first rule is no wrestling. Please, you both know how I am about being neat. The last thing I need is you two rolling around the house tackling each other. Souta, you will show respect to Juno as well as me. But other than that, you can do pretty much anything you usually do here." She shrugged. Souta shot me a quick glance.

"Now you go unpack and we can go out to eat at four-thirty.." Kagome continued.

"Where are we going?" her brother asked.

"Oriental buffet." Kagome stated, and they shared a look. I had no idea what it meant. He got up and grabbed his stuff to take it upstairs. I would've helped him, but Kagome gave me a stern look.

"I have some private rules for you, Inuyasha."

"Oh? And what would they be?"

"No kissing, talking about sex or cuddling around Souta. He's going through puberty now."

I laughed; I could tell. "I understand." She sat down on my lap and broke her own rule already, kissing my cheek tenderly. I queezed her against me, breathing her in. She jumped when Souta came trotting down the steps.

"I brought my game." He held up a plastic case. "Can I play it in here?"

I smiled excitedly. I haven't played games in years. "Go for it. I wanna verse you in whatever you got."

It was some fighting game. He had me beat, I had him beat, then Kagome started to play. She looked shy when we asked her, and I couldn't imagine why. She played like a dude, like videogames were her _specialty_. She was so good, Souta asked her to fly through a couple of story mode battles.

After Kagome practically beat the game, we went to the restaurant. It was crowded, and I could see why. It was so elegant and the food smelled great and looked delicious, and the prices weren't too bad.

"Pretty hungry, huh, Juno?" Souta teased. I spaced out for a split second, forgetting that everyone who wasn't KAgome and my brother knew me as Juno.

"I think my new favorite food is noodle." I said to Kagome; she rolled her eyes.

"Kagome can we buy some ramen?"

"You're eating right now! What the hell would you want ramen for when we're eating high-class food? You're gonna get fat with how much you eat..." she trailed off.

"I told you, I can't get fat. I'm naturally in shape." I stuck out my chest as I said his, Kagome didn't notice. "I can slump and eat as much junk food as I want. I'm still strong and healthy. But you'll loose that cute figure of yours if you slack off."

"You suck." She whispered.

"How long have you two been going out?" Souta cut in. "You never told anyone you have a boyfriend, Kagome. It's nice to see that you're being a bit more social. You have a life now."

"Thanks," Kagome sounded embarrassed. I winked at Souta, because he wasn't the first person to tell her that.

"Juno, do you truly love my sister?" He asked me, taking me by surprise.

"Yes, I do." I said proudly.

Souta's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "So you're not just looking for a garden to spray?"

I raised my eyebrows. This kid was asking his older sister's boyfriend about their physical relationship? Now I could really see what Kagome meant. It was honestly rude of him.

"I'm not going to answer that question because I think the answer should be obvious." I smiled at Kagome "And I hardly think it's any of your business on whether or not I spray Kagome's bush with my enormous garden hose."

She didn't say anything. She glowed at me for a half minute.

"Have you guys had sex yet?" Souta apparently wasn't done voicing his curiosity.

I froze, stunned, then cleared my throat. "That's a bit of a personal question, kiddo."

"I'll take that as a yes then." he said bluntly.

"Souta!" Kagome complained and hid her face in her arm.

"It's just a basic question." he said matter of factly.

"It's a personal question that puts your sister and I in an embarrassing situation. You're like what, 11, asking your older sister if she has sex with her boyfriend?" Hell, even _I _was embarrassed.

"I'm 13."

"What's the difference?"

"Souta, just shut up and eat." Kagome spit at him. He did what he was told.

Kagome leaned into me to whisper, so Souta wouldn't hear.

"This is what I mean."

"I know." I mouthed back, then smirked.

-x-

I sensed that Kagome was still embarrassed by her brother's behavior even when we got back to the house. She went straight up to take a shower, barely saying anything to me and Souta.

While she was in, Souta and I got right back to the video games. After about two silent minutes of the first few matches, Souta turned to me.

"Hey, Inuyasha."

"Yeah?" I didn't look at him. I was selecting my next character.

"Do you and Kagome... shower together?" He raised a brow as I looked at him.

"You know, kid. You got balls for asking these types of questions, but they're unnecessary. Seriously, knock it off." I glared at him and he sighed and looked away. Then I felt his arm wrap around my knock as he tried uselessly to knock me to the couch. I was too strong, so I picked him up and dumped him on the floor. It only took a couple second to get him into a headlock.

"What the fuck did I just say?" Kagome yelled, cutting off mine and Souta's play fight.

"Sorry, Kagome." we said at the same time. I tried not to smile as she scanned the room for a flaw.

"Whatever... as long as nothing is broken or misplaced, you're not in trouble. But you still have that soy sauce stain on your good shirt so let me wash that and you get in the shower." She was talking to Souta. I ate like a pig, but I was clean.

He quickly ripped off his shirt and gave it to Kagome before he ran to take a shower. That reminded me what he said about us taking showers together. I wasn't sure if Kagome would be ready for _that_, and I was honestly afraid to ask her if she was. It would be pig-headed of me to ask her, anyway. I chuckled out loud, trying to imagine her reaction.

"What?" she raised a brow at me.

"While you were in the shower, he asked me if we shower together. We should, shouldn't we?" I was joking, but she smiled.. In _agreement_.

"You want to see me naked that badly?" She was joking, too, but she still sounded really curious.

"Yes." I answered without even thinking about it.

"You'll see me naked when Souta and Sesshomaru aren't around." she giggled innocently as my pupils dilated.

"Really?" I half yelled. Good thing Souta was in the shower.

She smiled, then shrugged her shoulders. A confirmation, no doubt.

"I'll take that as a yes."


	10. Ready

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in the longest time and I'm an asshole for it. There's just been a lot going on in my life that made it hard to finish a chapter, but here's a good one for yall.**

"What?" she raised a brow at me.

"While you were in the shower, he asked me if we shower together. We should, shouldn't we?" I was joking, but she smiled.. In _agreement_.

"You want to see me naked that badly?" She was joking, too, but she still sounded really curious.

"Yes." I answered without even thinking about it.

"You'll see me naked when Souta and Sesshomaru aren't around." she giggled innocently as my pupils dilated.

"Really?" I half yelled. Good thing Souta was in the shower.

She smiled, then shrugged her shoulders. A confirmation, no doubt.

"I'll take that as a yes." I said as I patted the pace next to me. She cuddled right into me as a placed a kiss to her head. It was silent for a moment.

"Do you know when exactly that will be?" I couldn't help asking.

"When what will be?"

"When we'll be alone. It's not that I'm trying to pressure you into anything. It's just that we almost never have time to ourselves. And right when Sesshomaru is out of the house, you're little brother comes along, not that I'm against him being here."

"I understand." she nodded.

"We should go on a little vacation, you know?" I half joked. "Just you and me in a nice condo or beach house with no one around to bother us. We'd have the whole quiet day all to ourselves with no jobs or duties. Just relaxing."

"That does sound really nice."she hugged me a bit tighter. "I'm really considering that now. I do have the money to rent a condo and maybe we can go to an amusement park on the beach or something. Then at night we can have some steak and wine and cuddle..."

She sounded like she was talking to herself now.

Well, if she was considering it, I wouldn't complain. I just couldn't wait to officially claim her as mine. And it would be more righteous to do so if we were in a remote place of comfort, with no one around to bother us. Better yet, it'd be nice be in a remote place forever with her, where we wouldn't have to worry about me being captured and killed, where she didn't have to work. Where we didn't have to be interrupted when we wanted alone time.

I smiled, painting the picture in my head, and pulled her face up to kiss her.

"I love you."I whispered against her lips.

"I love you too." she whispered back. Then she slowly moved away. She looked me very seriously in the eyes.

"Inuyasha, you do know that we need to talk, right?"

Uh oh. "You're not going to break up with me, are you?" I didn't realized I said it until the words were out, and there was no taking them back. I watched her with wide, frantic eyes.

"No, of course not!" She blurted out. I relaxed instantly. "We just need to talk about some boyfriend and girlfriend things when Souta goes to bed tonight."

"Oh. Okay." I said stiffly. I didn't know what would make me react like that.

Perhaps... I relied on Kagome a bit too much. Not in the sense that she was my lifeline, but in the sense that I had no idea what I would do if I lost her somehow. I pulled her against my shoulder.

I haven't really put too much thought into it before, but it would be rather easy to lose her. She could be killed so easily in so many ways, or she could just simply not want me anymore, and throw my ass out on the streets until someone found me and killed me. I realized before how much she meant to me, but what would I do if something ever happened that tore us apart?

I felt the need to claim her very strongly, and it wasn't just the arousing scent or the indescribable beauty. It was my fear of losing her. I knew that if I took her, she'd be stronger, like me. Not as strong, but strong enough to survive any normal cause of human death. She would be more indestructible, more immune to diseases, but most important, she would be bound to me for life, and we would live to be the same age, not dying without the other.

When time come down to us having sex? When would she be officially ready for me to claim her? I was ready. I was ready the moment I first heard her voice, smelled her scent. Perhaps these weren't just things to attract me to her, to keep her alive.

Perhaps Kagome's existence was meant for me.

Sex means more than just pleasure, or passion. It's life. Kagome is my life. And I'm ready for her. But I want her to be ready for me. I cannot allow myself to hurt her, or pressure her in any way.

But I _want _her. So much, that I almost opened my mouth and asked her then and there. But I couldn't, not with her brother home.

She stared at me with her big innocent black eyes, eyes full of questions, and answers. Then here eyes cleared, as if she realized something. Something that I probably already knew. I would ask her.

But I would wait...

For now.

* * *

Some time later, Souta came downstairs. And Kagome asked me to hop in the shower while they waited in the livingroom, and I had a feeling it was so he wouldn't ask anymore personal questions about us and how far we've gotten...

I couldn't get in the shower yet, though. I was still thinking about everything with Kagome. Realizing a big point that I was missing.

I had no problem with taking off to a remote place, to live happily and safely with my mate for another 100 something odd years, but Kagome on the other hand, was a different story.

She had a life here in Tokyo, a home. A family, friends, a job. She was settled in a big, nice house. She was set here. A grown ass woman holding her own, and I wanted to take her away from this just so I could be happy. But what about her? Would she give up everything she worked for just to mate with a psychotic hanyou like myself? Would she trade her normal human life for a life with a half demon?

How could I not consider this earlier? I couldn't just take her away from everything she has here It wouldn't be right. How could I be so utterly selfish? My ears drooped sadly as I realized the answer.

I'm part demon. I was _born_ selfish. All demons want is to kill mate, and die. But could I be different? Could my human heart overpower my demon soul to give the woman I love everything she deserves? I placed my hand on my left breast, feeling my slow, human heartbeat. Most demons a fast heartbeat, but not me. I've always been telling Kagome about demon nature... the ways of demons... the way were live our lives.

I'm so odd to look at and be around that I forget that although I may be a demon... my heart is _human_.

"Wonder what he's doing." Souta's voice interrupted my thoughts. I listened, waiting for Kagome's response.

"Yeah."

"You two don't seem very close to me." He commented.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked darkly.

A couple seconds passed before he answered. "You two don't cuddle or kiss. It seems like you just joke around... or at least he does while you just sit there all quiet. What are you hiding from us?"

What was Souta getting at? Why did he think she was hiding something? _Was _she hiding something?

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Her voice sounded plain.

"You're obviously hiding something from us. I know I'm young, but there's also something you don't want to tell him. Or you do, but you don't know how to come out with it in words. Is it bad?"

I had to give the kid credit. He knew Kagome's face well, as I did. He could also see that there was something she wanted to tell me.

"Why are you asking us so many questions? Can't you mind your own business for once?" Kagome sounded irritated.

"Sorry." he snapped. "I guess I know you too well. If you asked me, I'd say it has something to do with yours and Juno's physical relationship."

"It has nothing to do with you, so mind your own business, Souta." Kagome snapped back. Then it was quiet.

"Sorry." Souta said a moment later. "I know you love him and he loves you very much. I guess I'm just being over protective like Grandpa, huh? Or like dad..."

It was quiet then. I waited, and waited for a response from Kagome. I was alarmed, when I heard her sobbing, and then heard Souta sobbing.

So I was right, Her family should be more important to her than I am. I had no right to want to take her away from this. I listened to them cry together, feeling heartbroken. But what could I do? This a was a moment for them, so I would leave them alone.

A while later, I heard Souta coming upstairs, going into his room and plowing on the bed. His soft snoring followed almost immediately. Then Kagome crept into her room. I guess she expected me to be asleep or something because she gasped a bit when she saw me return her stare. Her eyes were red around the edges, her lips a bit puffier than usual. I wouldn't known she was crying even without the super hearing. I beckoned on her with a weak smile.

She sat next to me immediately, her posture noticeably relaxed when I hugged her to me.

"Are you gonna be okay?" I asked. She knew what I meant. She knew I heard everything.

"I'm okay now." she said softly.

"That's good."

"I guess I just need to relax. I'm gonna get in the shower." she said a moment later. Didn't she already take a shower earlier? Yes, but she was stressed, and a shower would help her relax a bit.

She stood to gather her things while I watched through the corner of my eye. Perhaps she needed some support, while she was in there. Not to be a pervert, but I wanted to go in with her, to show her that she didn't need to be afraid, to show her that she wasn't alone anymore. To show her that I was willing to be with her in any way possible, with no second thoughts.

I gently touched her shoulder as she was about to open the door. She turned to look at me, slightly startled. Perhaps something about the way my face looked threw her off.

"Do you mind if I join you?" I asked hesitantly.

I was having another seriously human moment, the fear of rejection. It was a feeling I knew well, for I'd been rejected my entire life, until I came closer to Kagome. She seemed to debate in her head, since her response was delayed. After about 15 seconds of awkward silence, she finally spoke again.

She nodded. My heart sped up. My pupils dilated.

"You didn't get in already?" she blurted out, then looked embarrassed.

"I've been thinking too much." I pointed my eyes down to my unchanged clothes and she raised a brow. I slid back a bit.

"Do you wanna get in first? I'll wait for you to undress if it makes you more comfortable."

"Thanks." she said and slowly shut the bathroom door.

Holy _shit_. I was about to be naked in the presence of a naked Kagome. How long had I waited for this moment? A year now? And now it was finally about to happen. I stripped eagerly, throwing my clothes into the hamper and grabbed a towel out of my dresser and wrapped it around my waist. It only took a moment before I heard the shower turn on. My member was starting to harden as more mental images of a naked Kagome ran through my mind.

But then as soon as I put my hand on the door knob, I stopped. My palms were sweaty, my heart was beating like helicopter blades, What was wrong with me? Why couldn't I just open the door? I felt my face turn hot and my hand that was on the knob started to quake slightly.

As if I needed any of this! There was a naked Kagome waiting for me on the other side of this door, and besides being aroused, my body reacted strangely to it. It didn't take me long to realize that I was _nervous_.

But _why_?

I took a deep breath. _She's going to be your wife someday,_ I told myself. _She's gonna see you naked at one point_.

What was I saying? She's seen me naked before, although it was a glimpse. I wasn't ashamed back then. Why was it so different now? Maybe it was because I was nervous about her reaction to being naked with me that I was afraid of. In that case, she would be nervous, not me. But what was going on?

I couldn't delay any longer. Kagome was waiting for me.

I took a deep breath before opening the door.

My eyes of their own accord darted right to Kagome, though there was little to be seen. Her body was barely visible through the blurry glass of the door.

"Can I come in?" I asked, and my voice broke. Again, I was questioning myself: Why was I so nervous?

Kagome appeared to shift her hair over her shoulders before she called me in. I removed the towel and took another deep breath, bracing myself for the greatest sight my eyes would ever see. The nude sight of a woman who was more dear to me than the universe I lived and breathed in.

Shocking even myself, her eyes were the first thing I looked at. They were warm, cheery, still a bit red from her recently shed tears, but she still glowed the way she always did. Her cheeks were bright red from the obvious nervousness she felt. I smiled at her, warmly to comfort her, and she smirked back, just a tiny pull at the corners of her flawless lips, but still a smirk. She looked away and started washing up.

Then in the brief second that she wasn't facing me, my strong eyes cataloged the rest of her flawless body, and I instantly became so hard that it almost hurt. The need to take her was almost irresistible. The only sane part of me that stopped me from grabbing this gorgeous woman by the waist and taking her against the wall was the human part of my heart.

It was like a battle inside me, demon instincts versus the human sanity. The demon part was telling me to take her and claim her, while the human part was telling me to stay on my word and respect her. She was already mine. I would officially claim her when she was ready.

Lucky for Kagome, my human side was just a teeny bit stronger than my demon side.

I looked away from her to calm myself down, and I didn't want to embarrass her with my _desire_ pointed outward.

I was trying my best not to stare at her directly, but I was watching her through the corner of my eye. On multiple occasions I caught her staring at me, my arms, my chest, my back, my stomach, and once I caught her eyes trail down south before she controlled her expression and continued washing.

Well, I'm here, she's here. We're both naked. And no one is doing anything. I could've easily started something, but maybe she wasn't ready. Then again, the way her eyes kept lingering on me, I could bet she wanted me to do something. Perhaps I was too nervous. That was very rare for me.

Kagome sighed heavily, and she sounded irritated. What was wrong with her? I saw her little hand reach for the door handle, and realized she was about to leave.

I couldn't allow that. I needed her company too much now. And it would be unbearable to watch her walk out on me. I grabbed her and brought her against me, wrapping my arms around her slender form. I kissed her shoulder and smiled against her as she relaxed into me. Then she whirled around to look at me. And the way she looked at me made me so happy, I felt high.

I was high off Kagome. She was my drug. I needed her. I was addicted to her. Without her, I would suffer withdraw that would consume me and then kill me.

The way she smiled back took me even higher.

I took her beautiful, soft little face in my hands and pressed my lips against hers, sinking into her, as she sunk into me. I backed her up so she stood against the wall, and she embraced me as the kiss grew more fierce. I could smell her arousal. She wanted me almost as much as I wanted her, but a small part of my mind reminded me that her brother was still present.

Well, if I wasn't going to take her now, I'd still want to feel as much of her as possible. I kissed her everywhere I could reach and pressed my body tightly against hers. I felt her body go slightly rigid when my penis pressed against her, but she remained calm, so I just continued on what I was doing. The hot water mixed with the heat of her body against me was the greatest thing I'd ever felt. The greatest physical pleasure yet, better than any orgasm I'd ever felt.

I kissed her again, but softer, massaging every part of her body I could reach, comforting her. Then she suddenly felt heavier, and I realized by her adorable squeak that she almost fell, she couldn't support herself. So I pressed against her tighter, propping her up against the wall. I couldn't help but laugh at her. She was so adorable.

"You okay?" I asked, rubbing her face lovingly with the back of my hand. She stared at me with desire evident in her black eyes and nodded shakily. I pecked her softly.

"Are we done for tonight then?"

"I guess so." She sounded a little upset by this. Hell, she looked upset too, This made me happy, knowing that she wanted to be with me like this after all. I shut off the water as she stepped out and stood to find her staring at me with the weirdest look on her face.

"Towel me?" she asked cutely. I couldn't resist. I rubbed her down with the towel, taking the time to massage her as I did so. Then she toweled me down, and I embarrassed myself by growling in pleasure when she went a little lower...

She climbed into bed wearing nothing but her undergarments, while I slept in my usual black pants. We snuggled under the covers for a long moment, kissing and feeling each other, though not in that way. I buried myself eagerly into the turn of her neck as she kissed me and breathed into my hair. Another moment passed.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome called my name in a soft voice.

"Hmm?" I mumbled into her throat, then placed a kiss on it.

I could almost feel her smiling widely now. "I think I'm ready."

I knew exactly what she meant, and pulled away to look at her face, to see if she was serious.

"Ready for what? To have sex?" I asked hopefully. She bit her lip, and the action caught me off guard. She was so sexy when she did that... I wanted to do it for her...

I quickly looked back into her eyes. "Now?"

"I am ready, but Souta is only in the other room." she laughed. Damn. I'd forgotten about the kid's existence that quick. She placed a soft kiss on my nose, and I playfully bared my teeth at her.

"How about when Souta leaves, and Sesshomaru isn't here to listen?"

"Good idea. But I still want to do it now."

"I do too, in all honesty." She said when I returned to my spot in her neck, continuing the massage.

"I love you." she said softly.

"I love you too, baby." I smiled, and fell asleep in her arms.


	11. Promise

**Guess who's back. :D**

* * *

**3 days later…**

It was finally time for Souta to leave with Kagome's family to their new home in God knows where. I was helping them pack—or rather, doing all the work—while Kagome and her mother talked about God knew what. Not that I minded much. To me, it was like dragging pillows around.

In all honesty, I kinda liked having Souta around. Kagome was the best company I could ever hope for, but I always wanted to have a young brother, someone to look up to me.

Not that there was much to look up to.

When I came outside, Kagome's mother handed her a bill. Kagome stuffed it in her bra with an uncomfortable expression. I placed Souta's things in the car and went to Kagome's side.

"All set."

"Thank you." Karori smiled at me, maybe a bit too warmly. I bowed and went over to Souta.

"Hopefully we'll get to hang out again, Souta. You're pretty cool for a kid." I admitted. He rolled his eyes at me, playing it off. Typical teenage boy. He slapped me a high five.

"You're cool too." he said.

Yeah, _duh_. You better think I'm cool, I thought jokingly.

"Take care, you two. We'll be back when the house is repaired... which should take about a month." The old man said then paused, staring at me for a moment before speaking. "Juno, remember to wear protection if you ever decide to mate with my grand baby. And if she isn't willing, she doesn't have to—"

"All right, Gramps. That's enough." Kagome cut him off quickly, obviously embarrassed. I wasn't shamed. I was trying not to laugh… "Bye. Call me whenever. I'll be on vacation next week."

"Bye."

And then they drove off. Kagome and I went back into the house.

"Finally," I playfully yawned and stretched. She stared at me, shaking her head, trying so hard not to smile. She knew she wanted to. And she just looked so damn cute I couldn't help but wrap my arms around her and kiss her cheek.

"Alone at last," I breathed into her hair.

"I know." She agreed, to my pleasure, and embraced me back, sneaking a kiss to my throat.

That's when the scent first hit me. Sure, Kagome always smelled amazing, the best smell I've ever smelled. The sweet smelled that makes your mind go blank, your heart race a bit, but still calms and arouses you. And then there was this scent. I've smelled this scent before, but it was quite different, as every woman has her own _personal_ scent.

I couldn't lie. For the tiniest fraction of a second, it took over my mind completely. I _almost_ lost control. And I mean I came pretty _damn_ close to losing control at this moment. Kagome, thankfully didn't seem to notice. I shook it off before she did.

"I think I know what you want to do." I tried to make it into a joke. I felt her nod. A confirmation, no doubt. I sighed, softly enough that she couldn't hear.

"I don't think now's the best time though. I want it to be perfect, your first time. I want it to be everything."

"Me too. So when...?" She looked up into my eyes, her own gleaming with innocence and desire. "When will it be perfect?"

"We'll know. Believe me, we'll know." I said rather robotically.

"Was it perfect the night in the shower? The first time?" It seemed like she couldn't help but ask.

"Well, that would've been perfect if Souta wasn't here." Damn. She could've been my mate now. "I heard wet sex is fun, though I've never actually done it."

"So you and Kikyo just did the standard way?"

It always surprised me when she brought the bitch up. "I was only on top all the time because she was terrible. And I'm not just saying that because I hate her, either." _That_ was no lie. Kagome giggled at the statement, though she looked slightly uncomfortable.

"The look on you face tells me you think you have competition." Her face softened, hearing me say this. "Lucky for you, she's not competition, even inexperienced people could probably do better than her. And she's dead. Don't worry about it. Other women haven't caught my eye since I met you." I kissed her hair and pushed her playfully onto the couch.

"But we're alone now." She protested, pouting adorably. I sat next to her. I honestly didn't understand why she was acting this way. I only felt aroused because of the smell that was coming from her mood. But I didn't want to take her just because we were alone.

It honestly seemed absurd.

"It won't be perfect just because it's a good time to do it."

"Isn't the time what you were talking about when you said perfect?" She arched a brow, staring at me like I was crazy.

"Well, I was certainly talking about that, but now's not the time. And other things have to me perfect besides the time like the location, moment in time, the amount of passion between us in the moment." I said seriously.

"Now isn't passionate enough?" she asked sweetly, surprising me to the fullest by sitting on me in a lotus position, her legs outside of mine.

Once again, for a fraction of a second, I almost lost control. That scent hit me hard, now that her legs were spread. It was a thick, hot scent. Moist and sweet and… _creamy_… My hands were on her sides, and they started to shake, but she didn't notice.

I groaned heavily and on instinct, crushed her against me.

_No._ I fought with myself. Not now. I fought, with all of my strength, to put my demon away and be responsible. If I took her through instinct, rather than desire, I could end up hurting her. I couldn't do that.

"It's certainly passionate, but you're too turned, in all honesty. Not that it's a bad thing. You smell really good when you're turned on. But then again, you always smell amazing. I want it to be more about passion than need, you know?"

"You're only thinking about how perfect you want it to be." For some reason, she smiled at me. "That's very sweet of you but..." She scrunched up her nose in confusion, "What do you mean I smell good when I'm turned on?"

I smiled because I honestly didn't know how to respond to this, and there were so many ways to respond. I could say something like 'I can smell your pussy,' but I didn't want to embarrass her by telling her that. That'd be too blunt, and she'd probably kill me.

So I just settled for what seemed to be the least embarrassing: glancing down at the source of the smell. Her eyes popped open wide.

"You can smell my...?" she trailed off. I tried not to laugh. I tried my best to _not_ embarrass her, and yet she was embarrassed, nonetheless.

"Mhm. It's mouthwatering, and the way you're sitting on me doesn't exactly help with my self-control. But I can handle it... some how. It takes a lot of self-control to resist you." I winked at her, just wanting to see her blush a little deeper, and she certainly did. She instantly up righted herself on the couch beside me.

"Thank you. That was very brave of you."

"I just want you to get your self-control back." She was sarcastic. In a way it pleased me.

But in another way, it disturbed me. It pleased me in the sense that she didn't want me to control myself, that she wanted me to take her here and now. But it disturbed me, thinking of how painful and horrible it would be to let my demon instincts take over, and fuck her mercilessly.

I thought back to when I first met her for a moment, remembering that I actually considered raping her. That was beyond inhumane and inexcusable. I could never do that now.

She was so innocent. And she wanted me to take her innocence. It wasn't just about her beauty anymore. I found myself actually falling _in love_ with this woman. If my instincts took over while we mated, it wouldn't be passionate. And I probably wouldn't remember anything. And mating with Kagome was _definitely_ something that I wanted to cherish forever, even if only as a memory.

I lightly caressed her chin, tilting her head up to look me in the eyes. She didn't seem to understand how serious mating was. How important and symbolic it is for her, and especially for me.

"I want you so bad, but now's not exactly the most romantic moment. I want to wait. We're only in our twenties, Kagome... we got time. I just want it to be special for you. And doing it right after your family was here sounds a little awkward."

"I can't argue with you there."

"We'll make love soon, don't you worry about it. I don't mean to sound like a pervert, but I'm almost always thinking about it. I don't think of it as hard-core porn, though. I think of it as slow but forceful and passionate."

I couldn't help but picture it now. Instead of rutting her mercilessly, it would be slow, but forceful. With gentle touches to her soft skin, breathing heavily down her neck while we grinded against one another. Kisses on her chest and throat, hearing her beautiful voice moan my name in pleasure, her legs wrapped around me.

It seemed right. _Passionate_.

Her eyes seemed to look past me, as if her mind was on the same track as mine. Her eyes were glazed over in thought, before her eyes regained their focus on mine.

"Since we're not having sex..." I started, "What do you want to do?"

"You decide." She answered too quickly. I frowned.

"I didn't hurt your feelings, did I?" I hoped I didn't offend her. I didn't want her to think I didn't want her. That would be the stupidest thing to assume.

But she shook her head, in the negative. And I relaxed.

"I want you," I tried to reassure her, "but I want everything to be perfect when we do it. You're so special to me, and your first time deserves to be very special for you."

"I'm okay." Her smile did not give away any hints of lies. She knew that I wanted her. She was a very smart girl. I gave her a quick kiss and decided what I wanted to do.

"A walk in the park sounds appealing right now. It's a little cold out, but it's sunny and it's gonna warm up around one..."

I paused, to see if she would object or make a comment. She was quiet, so I continued.

"Unless you want to do something else."

"No, a walk in the park sounds fun... Romantic too." She agreed wholeheartedly.

"I'll get out jackets."

-x-

In all honesty, the weather didn't phase me. My body temperature is natualy higher than that of a human's, so I was able to withstand being in harsher conditions without getting sick.

It was a very good day with Kagome. Not exactly my idea of fun, but it was relaxing. We spent a while at a park, walking around, talking and joking around. We were strictly enjoying each other's company. I noticed quite a few women eyeing us. They were staring at me with desire, and staring at Kagome like she was a parasite. So to piss them off, I stopped Kagome more than enough times for a mini make out session. Not too intense, since there some children around.

We mainly just circled the park a bunch of times, but I decided to relax for a bit and went over to the swings. I pushed her lightly on the swing, looking around at the park, smelling the fresh air outside.

"I like it here. We should come here more often." I told her.

"Mmm."

"Can we come here every weekend?"

"Sure, if you want. I like it here too." She smiled, taking in the scenery as well. I stopped pushing her in favor of taking the swing next to her. She jumped, not expecting me to move. She was so cute.

I reached over to take her hand. We stared at our hands, amazed at the difference. My hands were long, tan and muscular, with veins twisting up my arms. My knuckles looked reddish. Kagome's hands were tiny and pale, like the rest of her, the tendons in her hands flexing when she moved her slender fingers.

I closed my fist, trapping her hand in mine. Her fingers wiggled out, twining with my own. I smiled. I wanted to take a picture of our hands like this. Everything about Kagome was adorably tiny… her hands, her height, her structure…

Well, not everything was tiny… Exclude her breasts, lips and eyes from that… and her heart.

Looking over how tiny and cute she was triggered an emotion in me. I felt like holding her hand wasn't enough. I needed to be closer to her than this. I stood and took her in my arms, taking her off guard again. She squeaked cutely.

"What are you- _Eeep_!"

I couldn't help but laugh. I moved her hair away from her face, examining her features for the thousandth time. I was staring at her lips. They were puffy and had a perfect curve in them. She even had that sexy groove in her lower lip, which was a bit smaller than the upper lip.

She blushed at me and looked away, knowing I was still staring at her.

"You're turning pink."I pointed out to embarrass her. She only nodded.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because you're staring at me..." she said slowly, quietly.

"Well, you're so beautiful. I can't help myself." I retorted, flashing her the smile I only did for her.

"Thanks. As much as I like it here, I want to go home now." She spoke very quietly. If it weren't for my extra abilities, I probably wouldn't be able to hear her. Her rush home seemed to be part of her hormones. Did she want to get me home to talk about sex again?

"Are you impatient?" I couldn't help but ask.

"What do you mean?"

Did she really not understand, or was she trying to be innocent? Either way, it made me laugh. "You're so cute, and the way you act is even cuter." I winked flirtatiously at her.

"Why, thank you but I still don't know what you're getting at." She was really confused. Interesting.

"I'll explain in the car." I said.

And yes, I did carry her to the car. She was a feather to me. I let her down when we got to the car, and we got in, getting our seatbelts on. When I looked over at her, her eyebrows were angled the weirdest way. Her face was twisted up in an expression that I couldn't comprehend. It looked like a cross between confusion and straight up _fury_. Why would she be furious?

Maybe I was just misreading her face. But I was definitely not imagining that fact that her eyes were a _lot _darker than they usually were. Pitch black. No sign of pupils. It looked like the black took up her entire eye.

That honestly scared the living _shit_ out of me.

So I started cracking up, and I honestly didn't know why.

"What now?" She sounded irritated. Her eyes were still black.

I tried to respond clearly, but I was so shocked at the jolt of fear that went through me when I saw her eyes that I couldn't stop laughing. "It's just, I'm trying to get myself organized for the ride home... I look at you... and you're staring at me with them big-ass dark eyes of yours."

"_That's_ funny?" She still sounded pissed off "What did you mean at the park when you said I was impatient?"

I managed to stop laughing. "Well, when you said you wanted to go home, I honestly thought you were talking about bringing up sex again. The though of you, so little and innocent rushing to have sex is very ironic and strangely adorable. I love seeing you like that."

"I wasn't gonna bring up sex! I just want some alone time. That's all." She grinned. She was telling the truth.

"That's all you had to say. Though the phrase _alone time_ often refers to sex. But now I know that it's not what you meant, I'm sorry I got the wrong impression." I smiled sincerely.

I watched her the whole way home. I was wondering if she'd be willing to shower with me again. Not to be a pervert, but I just wanted to know how comfortable she was with me now. I was comfortable around her, but I was still a little shy about revealing myself to her. Not that I wasn't proud of what I have, because I damn sure am proud of my body. Maybe I was shy around her because I loved her?

"What?" She asked when she noticed my stare.

"Are we showering together again?" I couldn't help but ask. She didn't seem to care, and that was good. That meant she wasn't ashamed, either. We were officially in the comfort stage.

That was very good. I wanted her to be comfortable with me. I wanted her to feel like she was safe with me. I wanted her to love me physically as well as emotionally, even though physically didn't matter. I thought Kagome was beautiful beyond description, the most beautiful thing in the universe, but her appearance isn't everything to me. There's so much more to her than her outer beauty.

And when we got home, I got to experience that outer beauty again… in the shower…

I couldn't wait until I could mate with her. But I promised her that her first time would be as perfect as we could possibly make it.

I wanted to keep my promise.


End file.
